My Happy Ending
by SkyyRyder
Summary: COMPLETED x Caitlin Danvers is the twin sister of the perfect Caleb Danvers. Her life seems like a fairy tale until she makes a huge mistake that she can't change. x With Alternate Endings x TylerOCReid
1. 01 Crushes

**Yes, it's a sister fic... if you don't like'em don't read'em is my philosophy, but this little inspiration just popped in my head a while ago, and I've been meaning to take it somewhere but couldn't find the perfect title for it.**

** A/N: I will update my two new stories as soon as possible, but we had a tragedy here at work and I just had surgery, so bear with me as I try and work through it all. **

* * *

**My Happy Ending**  
_Written By Skyy Ryder_

**Chapter 01**_**  
**_**_C_**_rushes__**  
**_

Caitlin brushed her dark brown hair out of her face, her light brown eyes darting consecutively from the paper in front of her back up to the professor who was rambling on about Cormac McCarthy. She unlike the boy sitting to her right paid close attention to the lectures that Professor Walden had, since most of what he said was on his finals, rather than what was in the books.

She felt a rigorous jabbing in her rib cage, and her brown eyes cut over to the blonde sitting next to her. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to taking notes, until the jabbing continued. Her gaze settled upon the boy, Reid Garwin, one of her long time close friends.

"Really Reid is the poking necessary?" She drawled pushing his finger from her side.

"I'm having a party at my house tonight, you going to be there?" He asked her casually.

"Will you stop poking me if I do?" She asked still trying to pay half attention to the lecture going on before her.

"Perhaps," He smirked at her.

"I suppose, I could use a break from the studying…" She mused going back to her notes.

Caitlin had been studying non-stop for her final exams that were coming up in less than 2 months, and then the SATS that she had been signed up to take. Her twin brother was already on the ball with the SATs he had taken his in December, and was already getting acceptance letters from some of the top schools in the country.

Caitlin on the other hand had a tendency to be a procrastinator, something that she didn't have in common with her brother, who was always on top of things. She glanced back at the dark haired boy across the room, who was sitting next to their best friend, Pogue Parry, he was diligently jotting notes down as Pogue caught a few Z's.

As soon as her gaze drifted back down to Professor Walden the bell rang releasing the students from their American Literature nightmare. She gathered her things and Reid waited for her patiently as they normally did. Caleb and Pogue waited halfway down the stairs as she gave them a slight nod, the four of them were close, and they grew up together, along with the absent Tyler Simms.

They left the classroom without another word until they were well in to the crowded hallways.

"Caleb, have you heard from Harvard yet?" Caitlin asked glancing back at her brother as she and Reid took the lead of the small pack.

"Not yet, mother's been checking the mail every day since I applied…" Caleb shrugged.

"Haven't you gotten accepted to like fifteen different schools already?" Pogue asked running a hand through his light brown hair.

"I think it's only ten…" Reid piped in with his infamous smirk.

"Ten what?" Another voice came from Caitlin's right.

"Hey Ty…" She smiled at the handsome brunette boy that had just joined them, "How many schools Caleb's already been accepted too…" She answered him.

"Isn't it like twenty now?" He asked glancing back at the brown-eyed boy that was behind him.

"Very funny, baby boy…" Caleb mused slapping his friend on the back of the head.

"So are we all going to Reid's party tonight or what?" Reid asked in the third person.

"Since you jabbed a huge bruise in to my side, yes…" Caitlin offered dialing in her combination.

"C'mon Reid… what's the reason for the party this time?" Caleb asked sliding his American Literature book in to his locker, and taking out his AP Government books.

"I just feel like having a party," Reid shrugged.

"Whatever," Caitlin laughed taking out her books for her next class. "I'll catch you guys at lunch," She tossed a smile at them before walking off to her Photography class

The day seemed to drag on for the five Ipswich kids, and turned in to be like any other day. Which after all the drama the ensued at the beginning of the year was somewhat of a blessing to them.

Caitlin walked out of her last period class and found her four closest friends standing at their lockers, joined by the two eldest member's girlfriends, Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham. Caitlin smiled and joined them opening her locker.

She watched as Kate clung on to Pogue's arm and started talking about what color they were going to be wearing to the senior prom that year, and Sarah was trying to convince Caleb to avoid his homework for the weekend and stay with her.

The brunette's eyes casted over to the two youngest members of the Ipswich Brood and smirked, "You two seriously need to get girlfriends…" She stated pulling her books in to her bag.

"You seriously need to get laid…" Reid quipped back at her, receiving a dirty look from her twin brother, as he gave the twin a suggestive nudge.

"With the likes of you hanging around…" She flashed each of them a glance. "That is next to impossible…" She spat back giving her brother a look.

"We're just very picky about whom we want our little sister to date…" Pogue commented with a shrug, his arm had slipped around Kate's waist at this point and she was leaning against him in a very cute fashion.

"Little?" Caitlin scoffed looking over at the three boys that were not biologically her brothers. "If my memory serves me correct," She paused and closed her locker. "Oh, and it does…" She grinned. "I'm older than all three of you…" She pointed out.

"Details, details…" Reid shrugged off her comment and smirked.

"We still see you as our little sister, because, well we are so much bigger than you," Pogue stated defending himself.

Caitlin shook her head, "You are hopeless Pogue," The young brown eyed girl looked at her brother with a short grin, "We going home or what?"

"Yeah," Her brother nodded. "We'll see you guys at Reid's…" Caleb kissed his blonde girlfriend goodbye

Caitlin gave out a round a hugs and kisses on the cheeks to her friends, and smiled after Tyler left a small kiss on her cheek back. She gave him a short wink and followed her brother to his silver Mustang.

Tyler let a soft sigh escape his lips as he watched Caitlin's retreating figure, Reid tossed his arm carelessly around his best friend's shoulders. Tyler rolled his eyes as the blonde opened his mouth.

"You still like her don't you?" He asked.

"No," Tyler lied pushing Reid's arm off of his shoulders.

"Liar…" Reid harassed him pushing the boy softly. Pogue lifted an eyebrow.

"Tyler, do you have the hots for Caitlin?" He asked as Kate and Sarah grew closer in interest.

"No, I don't…" Tyler protested throwing a glare at Reid.

"He does, he's just been in denial since the eighth grade…" Reid rolled his eyes.

"Dude, leave it alone…" Tyler growled pushing past his friends and heading towards his car.

Kate watched him leave and turned to the three remaining friends, "I think Caitlin likes Tyler, too…" Kate informed them with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked fixing the messenger bag that hung from her shoulder.

"Trust me I know when that girl is in to someone… I've known her long enough… she's definitely in to Tyler…"

"I think we may have to do something about this…." Sarah grinned at her friend and roommate and then at the two boys with them.

"Tonight?" Kate asked. Sarah nodded her head with a jubilant squeal.

"You ladies do what you need to do… all I know is I'm getting drunk tonight, and I'm getting laid…" Reid grinned before waking off in the direction Tyler had disappeared.

Kate and Sarah rolled their eyes as Pogue gave Reid a slap on the shoulder before kissing his girlfriend and walking towards his parked motorcycle. Kate grabbed Sarah by the arm and rushed towards the girl's car in hopes to get ready early for the party tonight at Reid's.

* * *

**R&R as usual...  
**


	2. 02 Mistakes

**Well here we go... enjoy. **

* * *

**My Happy Ending  
**_Written By Skyy Ryder_**  
**

**Chapter 02**  
_**M**__istakes_

Caitlin tapped her fingers on the armrest of her brother's silver Mustang; she lived at home with both her brother and her mother. They did so to take care of their mother, who had quite a drinking problem, which only worsened after the death of their father.

The ride back to the Danvers' Manor was a quiet one, which wasn't unlike the siblings. Caleb pulled in to the graveled driveway to notice his mother standing outside waving an envelope in the air. To say the least, this was not normal behavior for Evelyn Danvers. Firstly, to be outside and secondly to be wailing around like she had just won the lottery.

She was dressed to a tee in her normally exquisite clothes, and high-heeled shoes, she always dressed up, knowing that she wouldn't be going anywhere, just sitting her in chair – chain smoking and drinking, Caitlin never understood why.

"Do you think that's…" Caitlin trailed off as Caleb through the gear shift in to park, glancing over at his sister.

"I can only hope…." Caleb grinned hoping out of the car and towards their mother.

Caitlin nodded knowing that it was probably exactly what the letter was; she smiled pulling herself out of the car. It had been her brother's dream to attend Harvard University, their father had gone there, graduating in the class of 1981 and Caleb was hoping to follow in his footsteps.

Although she was excited for her brother, Caitlin wasn't ready for the lecture from her mother about her future. Nor was she ready to hear that photography wasn't going to make her a successful lawyer or doctor.

Another thing that Caitlin Danvers did not have in common with her twin brother was the relationship he had with their mother. Caitlin and Evelyn were like fire and ice; they butted heads about everything, from the clothes Caitlin chose to wear, to school and the classes she chose to attend.

She had always been her father's daughter; he let her express herself, until he got very ill, so ill that Evelyn forbade her to see him when she moved him to the old Colony house. She hadn't seen her father in months, and then the night that Caleb fought Chase Collins, her father no longer existed.

Caitlin fought the memories of her father's death and watched as Caleb ran up to his mother, who was screaming and hollering.

"It came Caleb!" Evelyn rejoiced. She forced the envelope in to her son's hand and Caleb grinned waving his sister over.

"C'mon Caitlin, I want you to be here when I open it!" He called out to her.

Caitlin smiled, thought they were different, Caitlin still saw her brother as her best friend, and she loved him more than anything in the world. He was all she really had left, and was glad he wanted to share this with her.

She quickened her pace as the three Danvers walked in to the darkened house, Caleb fidgeted with the envelope. Caitlin could tell he was nervous.

"C'mon Cale, just open it…" Caitlin demanded throwing her book bag to the side.

"I can't…" He stopped looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. "What if they say no?" He asked.

Caitlin had never seen Caleb like this before; he was usually so calm and collected, "They won't… they'd be idiots if they did!" Caitlin assured him.

"Come now Caleb, open it…" Evelyn urged her son.

"Ok," Caleb nodded taking a deep breath.

He slid his index finger under the lip of the envelope and broke the seal. He pulled the letter out, grabbing on to Caitlin's hands as his chocolate brown eyes surveyed the letter head. His mouth dropped in shock, his eyes grew wide and he pulled his sister in to a long hug.

"What did it say?" Caitlin asked hugging him back.

"I got in!" He cried with excitement.

"You got in…" Evelyn screamed hugging her son who had just pulled away from his sister. "This is fantastic…" She shouted showing more enthusiasm than she had in the last four or five years.

"Cale this is great…." Caitlin stated grabbing the letter from her brother. "They want you to come next week for a tour of the campus…." She jumped up and down as Caleb stared at her.

"So soon?" He asked.

"Yes, they really want you…" Caitlin grinned flaring the piece of paper around excitedly.

"This is cause for a celebration!" Evelyn stated with a genuine smile. "Tomorrow night, I am taking you out for an excellent dinner…" She stated pointing to Caleb, "You deserve it," Evelyn Danvers didn't glance once at her daughter before walking off in to the living room.

Caitlin watched her and the excitement nearly left her body, she noted that her mother had only insinuated the celebration was for Caleb, he picked up on his sister's sullen look and threw his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry, she meant you too… she's just on one of her trips…" He stated casually, trying to lift up her spirits.

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs to get ready for Reid's party…" She reported. "We really have something to party about now…" She forced a grin on her face and ran upstairs without saying another word.

Caleb sighed knowing that his mother had upset his younger sister. They hadn't gotten along in years, much to his dismay. They were all each other had now. It was just them… they had no one else and it killed him to see the two most important people in his life push each other away.

He had found out what caused the huge rift between the two. Though Caleb was a spitting image of his father, he had his mother's personality. As for Caitlin, she was a spitting image of her mother, but had her father's personality. She was wild, smart, sarcastic and fun, she reminded her mother so much of her late husband that is was almost uncanny.

Shaking his head he jogged up to his room to get ready for Reid's bash. He knew that tonight was going to be a night full of partying, drinking and a lot of fun, just how all of the young Garwin's parties panned out to be.

An hour later the siblings met in the hallway ready to head over to the Garwin manor. They were walking down the stairs as their mother was walking in to the tile foyer. She lifted her head and saw them chatting amongst themselves.

"Where are you going?" Evelyn's voice interrupted them.

"Reid's throwing a party; we're headed over now…" Caleb stated grabbing his black knee length coat. He handed Caitlin her waist length coat as she slipped it on to her shoulders.

"We'll probably crash there, so don't wait up…" Caitlin stated dismissively as she and Caleb headed out to the car.

Evelyn sighed watching the retreating figures of her two children. She was blessed to have two beautiful teenagers, but cursed with their father's gift. Caleb had received his father's power, being the eldest born male; Caitlin on the other hand had received her father's personality. Both gifts but curses in their own ways.

Evelyn stood at the door watching the sleek silver Mustang pull out of the driveway; the Garwin Manor was only a short distance about a mile or two up the road. She closed the door and felt the emptiness in her chest at the thought of her two children, the last of her pool leaving the nest at the end of this year.

The though was dreadful to her, but she knew that it would have to happen sooner or later.

Caitlin rolled out of the Mustang and glanced at the driveway that was slowly filling itself with cars; she linked her arm with her brother's and dragged him to the front door. Without bothering to knock they opened the door to see several people neither of them had seen before.

Shrugging off their cuts and putting them away in the closest the two teens weaved through the sea of teen bodies to find their friends. They spotted the group by the make-shift bar and gave a round of hugs to everyone.

Caleb took his girlfriend under his arm and Caitlin kept her arm around Reid's waist in a friendly fashion. After casually greetings were exchange Caitlin decided to let everyone in on their news.

"So, Guess what…." Caitlin stated to her friends, a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Pogue and Tyler asked in unison.

"Caleb GOT ACCEPTED TO HARVARD!!" She yelled excitedly doing a little victory dance for her brother. Caleb blushed furiously at all the attention she had gotten from the party goers.

"Caleb, baby, that's great!" Sarah squealed in delight nuzzling up to her boyfriend.

"Congrats man, now we really have a reason to party tonight!" Pogue stated giving his best friend one of their 'manly' hugs.

Reid let go of Caitlin and slammed his hand down on the bar, "Let me get a round of shot for my Harvard Buddy over here…" Reid yelled to the bartender who nodded and made seven shots in a row of some unknown substance.

Reid grabbed a shot and handed one to Caitlin who put it up in to the air, "To Caleb!" She shouted.

Everyone toasted the older boy and took the shot quickly, all shaking their heads as the burning liquid went down their throats. Reid slapped his hand on the bar motioning for another round, just as quickly as the shots were poured, they were gone.

Kate slammed her empty shot glass down and yelled out wildly, "Now that we're all warmed up, let's go shake what our momma's gave us!" Kate suggested grabbing a hold of Sarah and Caitlin.

The three girls made their way to the middle of the dance floor and began to get down. The girls continued dancing until the boys came to them with drinks. Caitlin gladly excepted the red Solo cup filled with tapped beer that Reid handed out to all three of them, and then took his own from Tyler.

Kate leaned in towards Caitlin and gave her a nudge in Tyler's direction, "Why don't you show baby boy how it's done?" She suggested.

Caitlin looked at her oddly, but didn't object, after all any excuse to dance with Tyler was a good one. She took a sip of her beer and managed to get close enough to Tyler to spook him a little bit. Tyler jumped and looked over at her, flashing a toothy grin.

"So Ty, how about I show you how it's done?" She stated as a high paced rap song came on.

Tyler gave her a lift of his chin and she pulled him out further in to the crowd, she could feel her brother's eyes on her but she didn't care. She liked Tyler, and she was going to keep throwing hints at the younger boy until he finally got it.

She moved her hips to the beat of the song, Reid coming by to bother them and refill their drinks every few songs. Towards the end of the night she lost Tyler, she had seen him fumble upstairs. She assumed that he got too wasted and fell in to one of Reid's guest bed's to sleep off the alcohol.

A bit bummed at the fact that the object of her affection was gone and completely buzzed she went back to the bar and found herself another drink. A hand slipped around her waist, ready to hit someone she turned to see Reid smiling down at her.

"C'mon Caity let's go dance…" Reid pulled her to the dance floor as she downed her next cup of beer.

"Coming, coming…" She mumbled drunkenly, Reid wrapped his arms around her as she began to pick up her pace. The beat coming over the speakers was hard and loud and Caitlin had to admit Reid was a fantastic dancer.

Reid's hands trailed over her body and his mouth came in contact with the bare skin of her neck. He let his tongue trail down her neck to her collarbone, tasting the saltiness of her flesh, making Caitlin melt in to his touch. The two teens, in their drunken, state toyed with one another.

Caitlin grinded on Reid, as he caressed her skin gently, "Come on…" Caitlin whispered pulling Reid towards the stairs of the large house.

"And where pray tell are we going?" Reid asked her with a goofy grin.

"Just stop talking…" Caitlin stated pulling him up the stairs and in to the general direction of Reid's bedroom.

"Stop talking?" Reid asked with a laugh, pushing her up against his closed bedroom door. He leaned down close to her, just seconds away from her pink lips, "Make. Me." He whispered harshly against her lips.

Caitlin pressed her lips to his, Reid's hands ran down her hips and grabbed her ass, lifting her up as she wrapped her strong legs around his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer to her mouth, biting on his bottom lip playfully.

Reid let his eyes go black as the bedroom door opened, his hands still holding on to parts of Caitlin that he knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't be touching; he took a step in to the room, and the door closed and locked behind him.

* * *

**Remember to hit the little blue button.**


	3. 03 Regrets

**Well I got a great response on the last chapter, so I hope this one is just as good! **

* * *

**My Happy Ending  
**

**Chapter 03**  
_**R**__egrets_

Caitlin rolled over feeling the silk sheets rubbing against her bare skin; she smiled for a moment, stretching her arms out. She let her arms fall limply at her sides, her hand coming in contact with something both hard and soft. Without opening her eyes she let her hand roam around her discovery, feeling the indentions of lean muscles of what appeared to be a man's physique.

Her eyes popped open and her mouth fell slack wondering who the hell she had hooked up with last night. She remembered the beginning of Reid's party, but she didn't' remember much after her fifth shot and second cup of beer. She maneuvered over to her side and let her brown eyes fall on to a pair of just opening blue ones.

Instinctively Reid sat up, just as Caitlin was about to scream, he clamped his hand down on to her mouth and held a finger to his lips. Caitlin panicked; she grabbed the sheets pulling them over her body.

"Caity, calm down…" Reid murmured still tired as hell from the night before.

Caitlin took a deep breath and used her free hand to pry his hand off of her mouth, "How did this happen?" She asked, as calmly as possible.

"Well," The blonde rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "When a man and a woman like each other…" He began sarcastically.

"Reid," She stated in an urgent tone. "Please tell me that we didn't…" She motioned between them and felt instantly guilty, why she wasn't sure but she didn't like it.

"I'd be lying if I said we didn't…" Reid stated seriously.

"This is fuckin' great…" She mused pulling at her tousled brown hair. "Caleb is going to kill me…" She sighed heavily glancing up at the blonde.

"Kill you?" Reid asked his eyes wide, "He's going to butcher me and feed me to his dogs…" Reid stated. "Do you guys have dogs?" He stopped to question her. Caitlin furrowed her brow at him in displeasure and he shrugged his shoulders. "He's gonna think it's all my fault when you're the one who dragged me up here…" Reid stated. "And if you weren't so god damn good looking…" He continued his rant.

"Reid," She looked at him sternly.

"What?" He asked. "It's the truth…" He stated sitting up completely, letting the sheets fall down strategically over his nether regions.

Caitlin felt her gaze linger down his chest, to his toned abs, to his waist; she shook her thoughts after hearing his cocky chuckle.

"Stare all you want babes… I could go for round two…" He joked.

"You're an ass; do you realize how serious this is?" She asked him trying to visually locate her clothes.

"So we got drunk and fucked, big deal…" Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"It is a big deal Reid…" She stated as she tried to reach her panties that were gracing the bottom post of Reid Garwin's bed. _How appropriate_… she sighed. Grabbing them and pulling them on she stood up from his bed.

"Don't be shy baby girl…" Reid grinned over at her.

Caitlin frowned and pulled on her tank top that she had worn to his party, she looked for her skirt and found it lying in front of her. She walked around the bed and turned to him, she grabbed his arms forcefully pulling him to look at her.

"I swear to God Reid, if you breathe an ounce of this to any of your stupid friends, my brother, or Pogue… or T-Tyler…" She said the last name with a helpless tone. She covered herself and stared him down. "I'll kill you…"

"Come on I was just joking with you, so lighten up…" Reid stated giving her a meaningful look, pulling her in to a hug.

"Lighten up?" She asked pulling away from the blonde. "Reid I just woke up naked next to you, in your bed… and we had sex…" She stated shaking her head. "How am I going to lighten up?" She asked. "You have the biggest mouth in Spencer and my reputation is going to go straight down the drain…"

"And dating Aaron Abbott junior year didn't do that already for you?" Reid asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Aaron never spread anything about me," Caitlin stood up for the curly haired brunette, then she smirked. "Caleb made sure of it…"

"So, miss smart ass what are we going to do about this?" Reid asked standing up off of the bed, the sheets falling off of his lap, exposing…everything.

Caitlin held in the yelp that threatened to come out and turned away, Reid laughed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of clean boxers and turned back to Caitlin who held her hands over her eyes.

"Reid do you really feel the need to do that?" She asked him.

"I'm covered up now, love…" He laughed as she removed her hands slowly from her face.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you…" She scoffed.

"So?" He asked implementing about his previous questions.

"We don't tell anyone, we don't say anything about it… forget that it even happened… we just act… normal…." She stated carefully.

"After a night like that, I don't think that I can look at you normally…" Reid stated coming up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her ad rested his chin on her shoulder, she growled lowly and shrugged him off taking a step away from the blonde boy. He was really something else, she knew that… but she never thought that she would end up in this situation.

"I'm sorry Reid, but I don't exactly see you like that…" She stated looking over at him and then back down at the floor.

"That's right… that's how you see Tyler, isn't it?" Reid asked carefully remembering the conversation that himself, Tyler, Pogue, Sarah and Kate had yesterday. He instinctively felt bad for a moment, but his usually cocky grin placed it's self on his lips.

"You're crazy…" She shrugged it off and picked up her skirt.

"Don't deny it Caity, you like Tyler…" He gave a simple shrug.

She pulled on her skirt and stared at him, "Did you smoke something last night?"

"No, I just know how to read my friends, very well…" Reid stated with a lazy grin.

Reid stared her down and she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "Ok, so what if I do?" She asked biting her lip and turning away from the boy.

He turned her around and grinned down at her. "Well baby boy just so happens to have a crush on you Miss Danvers…"

"Oh great, so do you sleep with all of your best friends potential girlfriends?" She scoffed shaking her head at him.

"No, just you…" He laughed.

"You're fucking hilarious…" She groaned pulling her hair in to a messy bun. "I have to get out of this room before Caleb wakes up and finds me in here, with you…" She glared him. "I can't believe you let me sleep with you…" She sighed.

"I was just as drunk as you were, thought I can hold my alcohol much better and remember a lot more…" He grinned.

"Sick bastard," She muttered unlocking the door to his room. Reid grinned and pulled her against his chest.

"You weren't complaining last night," He laughed before she shoved him back and left his room in a huff.

She found that it wasn't easy to creep down and old hallway without going unnoticed. The old boards creaked under her weight as she tiptoed down the hallway. She tried to push away the thoughts of last night, any thoughts about how she had sex with Reid. Was she really so drunk last night that she didn't remember anything that happened between them, that she didn't' realize she was having relations with one of her close friends.

"Lin?" She heard a deep, tired voice say from a doorway she just passed.

Caitlin froze in her tracks, that voice belonged to Tyler. The sound of his voice sent goose bumps down her entire body. She turned and forced a smile on to her face, he looked completely adorable with his slightly reddened cheeks, his messed up hair and wrinkled clothes from the night before.

"Hey," She was nervous, she didn't want anyone to find out about her and Reid, especially not Tyler. "Uh… you disappeared last night…" She watched as he leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think I drank a little too much last night…" He laughed.

"I completely understand," She sighed and folded her hands together, "You hungry?" She asked felling her stomach rumble.

"Starved," He grinned at her.

"I'm sure the Garwin kitchen has to have something we can whip up…" She mused heading down stairs remembering now that she had left her shoes in Reid's room.

"Let me go wake myself up and I'll meet you down there ok?" He asked her casually.

"Alright," She tossed him a grin and hurried down stairs stepping over all the red solo cups and other miscellaneous items from the party the night before.

Caitlin sighed and found her way in to the large kitchen; she sifted through a bunch of foreign objects and found pancake batter. She began finding things to make along with the pancakes and son enough Tyler was entering the kitchen. He walked in stretching his hands over his head; he had changed in to a pair of black basketball shorts and a white wife beater.

Caitlin couldn't help but stare at him, he was handsome. She had been crushing on Tyler Simms for a long time now, and she probably just blew whatever chance she may have had with him by sleeping with their best friend. Though, they had sworn not to say anything, she didn't know how long that would last. How long could Reid Garwin keep his mouth shut?

"You look refreshed," She commented as Tyler gave her a lazy smile.

"I am, but still hung over…" He laughed rubbing his stomach.

"I can imagine; pancakes, eggs, and bacon sound good?" She questioned.

"Fantastic, need a hand?" He asked her casually, he gave her a flirtatious look and Caitlin blushed a b it.

"Sure, that'd be great…" She grinned over at him, pushing the thoughts she had this morning out of her memory and enjoyed her time alone with the youngest Son of Ipswich.

Caitlin had finished making the batter for the pancakes and took out the large griddle from under the island. She set everything up, she turned around to grab a spatula and ran smack dab in to a hard chest. Rubbing her forehead she glanced up meeting the intense blue gaze of Reid Garwin.

"Great," She mumbled pushing away from him.

Caitlin and Reid had always been very flirty friends, but nothing more than that. Everyone expected it from them, even Tyler. If they didn't talk, flirt or hug each other everyone would instinctively ask if they were fighting. She didn't realize how hard it was going to be to 'act normal'.

She forced a smile as Tyler came to their side and looked at Reid who was smiling like a fool.

"What's up man?" Tyler asked him.

"Oh nothing, how did you sleep?" Reid asked as Caitlin went back to cooking, trying to ignore the fact that Reid was openly staring at her.

"Pretty well, aside from the headache…." He stated rubbing his head with grin. "So by the grin on your face I assume you were successful with your plan?" Tyler laughed going back to the bacon he was frying.

Caitlin nearly dropped the pancake filled ladle on the floor after hearing Tyler's say this; Reid stifled his laughter and simply grinned at his best friend.

"Would you expect anything less?" He asked his cocky tone apparent.

"Who was it?" Tyler asked almost forgetting that Caitlin was standing right behind him.

"That really hot brunette number that I was with before you disappeared…" Reid stated winking over at Caitlin who grasped on to the ladle even tighter.

"Jamie?" Tyler asked licking his finger and turning to his best friend.

"Something like that, I think…" Reid shrugged as he leaned over Caitlin suggestively. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" He asked letting his lips linger close to her ear.

"Reid you're sick…" She coughed back pushing him away. "Back off," She growled lowly.

"Ouch, Ty… when did Caity get claws?" He asked grabbing her hips and making her jump.

She dropped the ladle in the batter and turned around swiftly and began beating Reid in the chest. He stood back laughing and Tyler jus shook his head at the two. He was used to their harmless flirting and childish antics.

"Leaver her alone Reid or she might poison your food…" Tyler stated sticking a fork out to his best friend.

"Fine, fine… my little housewives cook away…" Reid stated before leaving the room.

"I swear to God…" Caitlin shrugged off the thoughts that were now placed back in to her head at the close contact with the blonde haired boy. "He never knows when to just stop being a pain…" She mumbled.

"It's Reid, that's what he does…" Tyler stated leaning against her briefly to grab a pair of tongs.

Caitlin looked up at him just as he looked down at her, Caitlin could feel her body heat rising as he grabbed the tongs and flashed her a toothy smile. She let out a hopeless sigh and continued to work on her pancakes.

Moving on to her final batch the aroma of the cooking food awakened most of the members of the group. She could hear the padding of feet coming down the hall and down the stairs, smiling to herself, she flipped a pancake effortlessly.

"Reid, what the hell did you do?" She heard her brother yelling from the top of the stairs.

Her entire body went tense, did he know? If he did, how did he find out… what was he going to say? She hoped that he didn't' breathe a word of it to Tyler, or Pogue or anyone else for that matter. She stood firm in her spot and waited to hear the conversation continue.

"What are you talking about oh fearless leader?" Reid asked in a sarcastic tone.

"There is no way you picked up the entire house…" Before Caleb could continue Reid's laughter cut him off.

"Oh come on Caleb, it was a quick fix… you would have done the same thing if it were your house…" Pogue's voice interruptd the fight that was unraveling before them.

Caitlin let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding, "You ok?" Tyler's voice came from right behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned to look up in to those baby blue eyes, "Yeah," She nodded trying to play it off. "Just tired… is all…" She gave him a convincing smile.

Tyler nodded and opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. She looked up at him an eyebrow raised in question and he started to speak, "I've been meaning to ask you-" He was cut off when Caleb beckoned her.

"Caitlin Willow Danvers!" His voice was loud and authoritative.

Her stomach tied in knots she held up a finger to the incredibly good looking brunette, "Hold that thought," She whispered before walking in to the living room, with her arms crossed over her chest; praying to God that he didn't know. She took a deep breath and tried to play it cool, "Yes, Caleb William Danvers?" She asked with a glare.

Her stomach twisted in knots as he gave her a stern look, his face then went blank and he whined in a playful tone, "I'm hungry…"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "You are so immature sometimes…" She shook her head and pointed to the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready, you can serve yourself… jackass…" She mumbled walking back in to the kitchen to see Tyler placing the bacon on a plate. "Thanks Ty," She grinned at him as she turned off the griddle and scooped up the last few pancakes.

"You're most welcome…" He stated with a grin. "Now, about that thing I was going to ask you…" he was cut off again this time by Pogue and Kate who came running in to the kitchen grabbing plates and shoving the two cooks out of the way.

"Yes?" She asked sending a glare at the rude couple.

Reid, Caleb, and Sarah followed in next their eyes scanning over the food, "Nothing, never mind…" Tyler sighed and grabbed a plate.

* * *

**So... tell me what you think...  
**


	4. 04 Interruptions

**Nothing interesting to say, but I'm glad you're liking it! **

* * *

**Chapter 04**  
_**I**__nterruptions_

Caitlin found herself jumping out of her skin the days following Reid's party for no apparent reason. If her brother said her name in that usual authoritative tone she would have a look of guilt written all over her face, thinking that Reid had spilled the beans.

If she got a phone call from Pogue or Tyler, she thought the same, or that there was a rumor going around the dorms about her. She prayed that Reid would learn to keep his big mouth shut, especially about this.

She couldn't wait for the weekend to get over. Her mother had taken them both out to dinner on Saturday, but barely acknowledged the fact that her daughter was alive. She fussed over Caleb's every word, and wanted to 'help' him with what classes to choose first.

Caleb had been overwhelmed with studying that he barely paid her any attention on Sunday, and didn't blink an eye when Sarah came by to go shopping with Caitlin. The two girls met with Kate and shopped until their nightly reunion with the guys at Nicky's.

Which was where they were now, she sat uncomfortably between Reid and Tyler, trying to carry on a conversation with Pogue about the latest feature on his bike. She figured that was why the two of them got along, she loved anything to do with cars, bikes, she liked to work on them and get her hands dirty.

"So, I just got the new exhaust to put on my bike, chromed completely out and then a new H2O line kit to help out the engine…" Pogue rambled on as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Is that thing all you two ever talk about?" She muttered.

"Hey his Ducati is freakin' pimp…" Caitlin stated with a proud smile.

Kate stopped and looked at her boyfriend and then back at Caitlin, "It is pretty hot isn't it?" She stated holding on to Pogue's arm.

Caitlin nodded and Reid bumped her with his shoulder, she glanced up at him and he nodded his head to the dance floor, "C'mon lets go dance…"

She stared at him as if he were crazy, "I don't feel like dancing…" She muttered low enough so only he could hear.

Reid leaned in, close to her, "You think they're going to start talking when you start to completely ignore my existence?" he questioned. "They're going to know something's up…"

Caitlin stared at him and then looked around the table, Caleb and Tyler were joking around with Sarah as Pogue and Kate joined in, she cleared her throat and nodded.

"C'mon Caity, lets go show 'em what we got…" Reid said loudly.

Caitlin glanced around, "You asked for it…" She retorted as she usually did when he asked her to dance at Nicky's.

It was almost a Sunday night custom. They would dance flirt and joke around while she made eyes at Tyler when he wasn't paying attention and he made eyes at her when she was looking the other way. She would watch them play pool against the guys and root her boys on, keeping a nice grasp on their winnings, and they'd buy her drinks to keep her around for 'good luck'.

Reid pulled her off of the bench and danced his way to the dance floor. A slow song started and he looped her arm around his shoulders, getting too close to her.

"Reid, stop it…" She mumbled glancing back at the table.

"But we always dance together…" He pouted.

"I know, but not like this…" She stated shaking her head and moving to the beat. Reid rolled his eyes and let them go black as the song on the juke box changed mysteriously in the middle of the song.

She glared up at him, and punched his arm, " I didn't want you to do that, you ass…" She stated staring up at him.

If there was one thing Caitlin hated most, it was when the four Sons used their powers. She knew what it would do to them, she knew what the consequences were and she lost her father to that, and she didn't want to lose her brothers, too.

"Sorry," He muttered as they danced together.

"Do you promise to not tell anyone about us?" She asked looking up at him with sad eyes.

Reid stared at her for a minute, seeing the sadness in her eyes and shook his head, "I told you before I wouldn't and I plan to keep it that way… you know I'd never spread anything about you around… you're like the big sister I never had…" He grinned stupidly, but a bit hurt inwardly at her accusation that he would tell someone.

"I appreciate it…" She whispered to him.

Reid didn't say anything else until Tyler came over, lifting his chin at the pool table, Tyler slipped his arm around Caitlin's shoulders as they walked towards the pool tables. _Great_, she thought seeing Aaron Abbot, Ryan Bael and Brody Jennings standing by the pool table. She groaned and took a seat as Tyler and Reid started talking their smack as usual.

Reid was doing most of the talking as Tyler got his back. The boys made a bet on the next six games, and they one everyone of them, pissing Aaron off. Aaron sneered at them and looked over to see Caitlin holding back a laugh as Tyler leaned next to her talking about the untimely losses of Aaron and his boys.

"You think this is funny cupcake?" Aaron asked approaching her. She gave him a small little smile and smirked.

"Actually I find it hysterical, honey-bun…" She bit her bottom lip and gave him a wink. They're break up hadn't been terrible, but because of who she was related to Aaron tried to intimidate her all the time, but she fought her way out of it by using her charm.

"God," Aaron growled staring at her. "I wish you were your brother so I could just knock the crap out of you…" He muttered.

"That sounds kinda kinky…" She mused with a small pout and glanced over at Tyler who was trying to hide his laughter.

"I swear to God Caitlin…" Aaron pointed at her, his face turning red. "You're going to wish that you never broke up with me…" He mumbled.

"Awe honey," She patted his cheek. "That's so cute… but…" She looked down to his pants, "Little Aaron just wasn't doing the trick for me…" She tried to hide her laughter as Tyler nearly fell over in hysterics.

"Oh you think that's funny Simms?" Aaron was as red as a tomato now. "You can't take me on without your little faggot buddy over there…" He lifted his chin to Reid who was being held back by Brody and Ryan.

"Oh really, what would you know of it?" Caitlin tilted her head to the side.

"Simms couldn't beat up a sixth grader if he wanted too…" Aaron snarled back glaring at her.

"Apparently you don't know much…. Abbott…" Caitlin stated giving a sweet smile to Tyler who shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you trying to say that Simms could beat me?" Aaron asked tearing his gaze from Tyler to look at Caitlin.

"He could do more than just beat you Aaron, he'd put you to shame, but he's man enough to walk away…" She stated letting herself out of the high barstool chair, letting her body linger against Aaron's slowly. "Unlike you, who's always looking for a fight… trying to compensate for something?" She asked looking down at his crotch and then back up at him.

Aaron growled lowly and leaned down towards her, she pushed past him, "C'mon baby boy… let's go dance…" She pulled him by the bottom of his shirt out on to the dance floor.

She knew Tyler hated to fight, but he would have fought Aaron because he was in her face, or if Reid was in trouble. He'd do anything for his friends, and that's one thing she loved about him. He was loyal to them all, and he was there for them, no matter what.

"You sure have a way with words Miss Danvers…" Tyler smirked.

"Something I learned from my father," She shrugged her shoulders and put her arms around his neck.

"Mmm…" He smiled down at her, his hands around her waist. "So about that thing I was going to talk to you about yesterday…" He started to say.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with a hopeful smile.

"I was going to ask you if…" Tyler looked up just as commotion was going on behind them. Caitlin looked up and they saw Caleb and Aaron nose to nose.

"What the hell, Caleb!" Caitlin ran towards her brother, Tyler hot on her heels. She tried to get between the two but Reid and Pogue pulled her out of the crossfire. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"Aaron here said something smart about you right when Caleb was coming up behind him…" Pogue stated holding her around the waist; she had started fighting him the moment he told her what happened.

"That little bastard…" She mumbled trying to break loose.

"If I hear you speak my sister's name again I'm going to chop off your tiny little dick and shove it down your throat, you got that Abbott?" Caleb asked his nose pressing hard against Aaron's.

Aaron wasn't backing down, he didn't so much as blink when Caleb threatened him, "Well if your precious little sister wasn't screwing everyone of your friend's I wouldn't have to remind the world what a whore she is…"

Caitlin's mouth dropped as she stopped struggling against Pogue, she saw out of the corner of her eye a brunette come out of nowhere and punch Aaron right in the face. She blinked and opened her eyes wide to see Tyler standing over a fumbling Aaron Abbott.

"Tyler!" Caitlin shouted in shock.

Tyler shook his hand from the sudden impact and the entire bar started to talk. Caleb gave Tyler a look and they were soon being ushered out by Nicky.

"I know he deserved it, but you know my policy kids…" He stated shaking his head. "I'll see you back in a week…"

Caitlin pulled Tyler's hand in to her grasp and inspected it, "That was stupid…" She muttered glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry… I'm not going to sit there and listen to him talk about you like that…" Tyler winced as she touched his knuckles.

"Well if Ty hadn't of done it I sure as hell was about to…" Caleb growled lowly. "I should have kicked his ass the minute he asked you out last year…"

Caitlin rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the banter, she never got to see what Tyler was going to ask her. She drove home with her brother and barely said more than a few words to him. She knew he was still fuming about what happened with Aaron, and didn't want to make him any more pissed than he was.

She walked up to her room and gave her brother a simple goodnight before changing and crawling in to bed, hopefully the next week of school would go by with ease. She didn't want to deal with the pettiness of high school, or worry if Reid's slipped up.

But, she didn't have to; Reid kept his mouth shut. They went on business as usual between them, or as much as Caitlin could stomach. She found herself growing closer to Tyler the more she tried to separate herself from Reid.

* * *

**R&R:)  
**


	5. 05 Dates

**After a short hiatus, I bring you the next chapter. I'm trying to get my Covenant Mojo back... so your reviews will be much appreciate on this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 05**_**  
D**__ates_

The group had started making bets about when the two would get together, and the pair just came back with saying they were 'just friends'.

Tyler, however, was hoping to change this. Though, it seemed like every time he got a chance to talk to Caitlin someone was interrupting them. He would be interrupted mid-sentence by Reid coming out of nowhere, Caleb or Pogue trying to get her attention or by Kate and Sarah who were trying to get her in to the 'prom' dress shopping.

He couldn't get more than five minutes with her, so he wasn't given the proper opportunity to ask her out. He had been dying to do so for over a week now and things just seemed getting more and more complicated.

"Lin, can I… uh talk to you for a minute?" Tyler asked as she was exiting the classroom.

Caitlin glanced up at him from her books; she smiled and nodded her head. Tyler. He took her hand and instead of going in the direction of their next class he was pulling her out to the front steps of the school.

Caitlin furrowed her brow and adjusted the books in her arms, "What's going on Ty?" She asked him.

"Well, see I've been trying to ask you something for like a week now, and it seems like every chance I get to do it… someone is interrupting us…" He cleared his throat.

Caitlin nodded her head, completely understanding what he was saying. She smiled at him and waited for him to continue.

Tyler took a deep breath and went for it, "Caitlin I'd really like to take you out…" He stated closing his eyes briefly and then opening them again to see the same beautiful smile on her face.

"I'd love to go out with you, Tyler…" She stated without hesitation.

Tyler stared at her for a minute and then situated himself, "Are you sure, you don't want to think about it?" He asked her.

"Think about what?" She asked shaking her head. "I've been waiting for you to ask me out for like a week…."

"You have?" He asked.

"Ok, maybe longer than a week, more like a year…" She rolled her eyes with a goofy grin on her face.

"Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" Tyler asked.

"Because, I'm an old fashioned kind of girl…" Caitlin replied.

"So what if I never worked up the nerve to ask you?" He asked.

"Then I might have had to take measures in to my own hands…" She stated as he opened the door for her. "So, where are we going and when?"

"Tonight?" He asked her. She nodded. "Ruth's Chris?"

"Sounds perfect," She smiled before giving him a peck on the cheek and heading to her locker.

Caitlin found her locker and opened it skillfully with one hand, she tossed her books in to it and stopped to look at the picture hanging on the inside of her locker and nearly melted. It was a picture of her and Tyler and the group during the past summer. Tyler's arm was wrapped around her waist as he pulled her to him; Reid was on the other side of her his arm around her shoulders, and her brother, Pogue and Kate were next to them doing the same thing.

"What's with that smile?" Kate came out of nowhere.

"What smile?" Caitlin asked closing her locker after grabbing her new books.

"The one that totally says Tyler just asked me out…" Sarah pointed out.

"Oh the one that's on my face… because Tyler just totally asked me out!" She stated giddily.

"Oh my god!" Kate jumped up grabbing on to her close friend. "Did he really?"

"Yes!" Caitlin nearly screamed. "I can't freaking believe it… I have been waiting for this for days, weeks, months… years…" She was at a loss.

"That is so awesome…" Sarah grinned wickedly.

"What's so awesome?" Reid's voice cut in to her happiness as she turned to look at him with wide eyes. "He finally did it, huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes," She nodded her head as Sarah and Kate looked at each other and then at Reid, he gave them a smirk and lifted his chin to them.

"Give us a minute, ladies…" Reid stated reading the look that was all over his good friend's face.

Kate and Sarah exchanged looks before walking off. Reid looked around and noted that none of their close friends were in the proximity. She glared at him and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing can be said at all about what happened that night…" She whispered to him looking around nervously.

"So, he finally worked up the balls to ask you out?" Reid smirked. "Good for him,"

"What's your deal?" Caitlin asked holding her books to her chest.

"Nothing, just it's cute… you know… but I don't think he'll be able to please you like I do…" He stated that condescending smirk never leaving his face.

"I ought to slap that look right off of your face Reid Garwin," She threatened.

"But you won't… 'cause that will make people start questioning our relationship…" He grinned to her.

"There is no relationship…" She stated forcefully.

"You sure about that?" He asked.

"Don't even start these games with me Reid…" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not playing any games, Caity…" He grinned letting his rough finger tips fall over her soft skin.

"Stop," She narrowed her eyes at him before standing up to her full height. She was just shy of five foot seven and looked him almost directly in the eye with her black Mary Jane's on.

Without another word to the blonde she headed to class where she sat next to her brother and Pogue. Pogue congratulated her on finally getting Tyler to crack, her brother on the other hand showed his true disinterest in her dating one of their friends. He had never been ok with that thought.

Ever.

Caitlin blushed slightly after talking with Pogue and turned to her brother who gave her a scowl. She rolled her eyes and ignored him and his comments and hoped that he would get over it, and soon.

After classes Caitlin rushed to her brother's car and urged him to speed home so that she could get ready for her date with Tyler. She arrived home and rushed to her room. She showered, did her hair, her make up and got dressed in record time.

When she came downstairs looking like a new woman her mother began to question her motives.

"Where are you going, Caitlin?" Evelyn asked looking up from the ember colored liquid she was about to inhale.

"I'm going out…" She stated softly trying to avoid her mother's eye-contact. Her mother was much like Caleb, she didn't approve of her dating one of the 'Son's'.

"With who?" Evelyn questioned.

"No one," She stated avoiding the question as she walked in to the large, over-sized kitchen.

She heard Evelyn's foot steps and knew her brother had already told her mother who she was going out with that night. She waited for the lecture. The lecture she got when she gushed to her mother about her crush on Pogue a long time ago.

"Caitlin," Evelyn started coming around the corner. "This wouldn't be a healthy relationship for you," She whispered softly coming to the island her daughter was leaning against.

"And why not mother?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't want my daughter to go through what I went through…" She whispered sadly.

"Tyler isn't like dad… and he's not like Reid… he's not going to use and use until there is nothing left."

"How do you know that for certain, Caitlin?" Evelyn questioned. "Your father wasn't always addicted to his powers, but the urge to use is so seductive when they turn eighteen… it's so much stronger than the urge he has now."

"Look mother, it's not like Tyler and I are going to run off and get married tonight. It is one date… I'm not fathering his children, nor am I about to run off and elope…" She rolled her eyes. "It is just one date…"

"One date that leads in to a courtship, that turns in to something, and the next thing you know you are married to a man who cares more about feeding his addiction than he does about your marriage…" Evelyn felt the tears forming in her hazel-green eyes.

"Tyler is not like that…" She refused to believe that her Tyler could ever turn in to what her father had become.

Caitlin stormed out of the kitchen and to her room, not wanting to be bothered by her mother's lectures, or her brother's glares. She knew her brother would get over it, it would only take a little while, but her mother would dwell on it. She would think of all the horrible things that could happen to Caitlin because she was dating a 'Son of Ipswich'.

She heard the knock at the door, and heard her brother put out a bit of fake enthusiasm to see Tyler, and he called her name. She grabbed her purse and rushed out of the door without saying goodbye to her mother or her brother, or saying hello to Tyler.

Tyler looked at her as she escorted him to his black Hummer. He wondered what was up and voiced his question.

"My mother is on one of her lecturing sprees, and I didn't want to hear anymore…" Caitlin retorted as he opened the car door for her.

"Your brother told her about this?" Tyler asked pointing to the two of them.

"Yeah," She nodded her head. "And she absolutely despises the idea of me dating a 'Son'" She used her fingers as quotation marks.

"She's just concerned, and so Is Caleb, they'll both get over it…" Tyler smiled starting up his car.

"I know," Caitlin sighed smiling over at him. "But enough about them,"

"I'm really glad you decided to come out with me tonight," He changed the subject.

"I'm really glad you finally asked me!" She retorted.

Their night was almost picture perfect. They ate at one of her favorite restaurants; they went for a walk by the shore and stayed out until the very early hours of the morning. Tyler dropped her off at home, and was about to leave when he took a stab at asking her out for another date.

"You don't even have to ask…" She smiled giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Nicky's?" She questioned since it was going to be Friday after all.

"Perfect," He gave her that perfectly straight, perfectly white smile and left without another word.

"Perfect," She smiled silently before sneaking in to her own house.

Evelyn had camped out in the den and was sitting staring off in to space, when she heard the click of the door.

"Caitlin," She called out to her daughter.

"Yes, mother?" She asked, her mother had showed too much interest in what she was doing, which was very unlike Evelyn Danvers.

"You're home late…"

"I did have a date…"

"It's nearly 1 in the morning on a school night…." Evelyn stated looking at the clock in front of her.

"I'm a big girl mother; I can take care of myself…" Caitlin stated before stomping up the steps to her room.

She was sure she woke Caleb up, if he was sleeping. But knowing her brother he was probably wide awake knowing that she was out with one of his friends and it killed him. She stepped in to her room and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of her brother sitting on her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here Caleb?" She asked him carefully slipping out of her shoes.

"I was waiting for you to get home," He stated pulling himself to his full six foot height.

"Why?" She questioned opening her closet door and putting her shoes away in one of her many compartments.

"Because I'm your brother and I love you, isn't that reason enough?" Caleb questioned.

"No," She turned around to look at him. "Look, I really like Tyler ok… and I think he really likes me… I've heard enough from mother, I don't need to hear it from my brother too…" She stated glaring at him in the dark.

"I'm not going to lecture you, Caity…" Caleb wrapped his arms around his sister in a comforting hug. "I just want you to be careful ok?" He stated.

"I am careful, ok… I put my big girl panties on a long time ago… and you know Tyler better than anyone… he's not like daddy…"

"I know," Caleb smiled. "So are you going to see him again?"

"Of course," Caitlin grinned. "You weren't waiting for me to tell you that we had a terrible date and that I never want to see him again… were you?"

"Maybe…" Caleb grinned at her.

"I went out with Tyler, Caleb… not Reid…" She smirked before pushing her brother out of her room so she could go to sleep.

* * *

**Please remember to R&R! Reviews feed me inspiration, and inspiration gives me the fuel to type my little hands off!**


	6. 06 Acting

**I finally got some juices flowing for this one... maybe I need to sit and watch reruns of Gossip Girl, CSI: Miami, and the Covenant... over and over and over again. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 06**_**  
A**__cting_

Things had fallen in to place for Tyler and Caitlin, luckily for them. Caleb had warmed up to the idea of one of his best friends dating his sister; the last egg to crack was Evelyn, who was slowly, steadily gripping the idea.

Not that Caitlin needed, or wanted her approval.

Reid had kept his end of the bargain so far, even though he seemed to be in a rut ever since they started dating officially after their second date. Tyler hadn't made much notice of it, but Caitlin did. She could tell in the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, that he was not happy about this. But, she for one could not understand why.

It had only been a week and word about Tyler and Caitlin had spread like wild fire.

Girls were bickering and spreading things about her and she shrugged it off, she was used to it. When you entered the world of Ipswich, things could get pretty vicious, and she didn't mind. She had what she wanted and no one was going to stand in her way now.

"I don't see what he sees in her," A voice stated from two stalls over in the girls bathroom. "She's not even pretty…"

"I know, she's the ugly female version of Caleb," Another stall snickered.

Caitlin's eyes narrowed as she exited her own stall and washed her hands. The two stall doors opened and the girls that were talking about her stopped in their tracks. Their mouths were opening and closing trying to find the words to speak, looking a lot like fish out of water.

"And she can kick your asses," She remarked looking up in to the mirror, making eye contact with both girls as she dried her hands off with a few paper towels. "So watch what you say about her,"

She walked out of the bathroom and nearly ran in to Kate and Sarah, "Hey, are you ok?" Kate asked grabbing her arm.

"Fine, just people talking shit again…" She sighed rubbing her forehead. "Did you both put up with this much shit?" She asked pursing her lips together. "I thought it was bad just being friends with them,"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded her head, her blue eyes wide.

"Hazing is a bitch," Kate remarked shaking her head.

"Don't worry… it'll last a bit longer until something bigger comes around," Sara stated putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Speaking of bigger…" Kate stated wiggling her eyebrows.

"Katherine Marie Tunney," Caitlin's eyes got big as she smacked Kate on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean like that… see whose mind is in the gutter…" She stated laughing rubbing her arm. "I meant the BIG event… aka PROM?!" She stated with a glint of excitement in her eye.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Tyler asked looking at his best friend; he was slumped over his desk waiting for class to start.

"What are you talking about?" Reid mumbled lifting his head slightly to look at his best friend.

"You're in class early, this is so no like you," He pointed out.

"Times, they are-a-changing…" Reid's voice rumbled a bit, tired and not really wanting to talk about what was bothering him. "Stop Dr. Phil'ing me…" He groaned.

Tyler rolled his eyes and watched as Kate, Sarah and Caitlin walked in to the room. The three girls were talking a mile a minute about only God knew what. He smiled as Caitlin said goodbye to the girls and took her seat with him and Reid. Reid lifted his head just enough to watch Caitlin sway by him, and plant herself right between them.

It was her usual spot, but today Reid didn't want to sit next to her. He didn't want to talk to her, and he didn't know why, but he was bothered by the entire situation.

"What's his deal?" Caitlin asked her boyfriend.

"Don't know… he's probably just in a funk…"

Caitlin didn't say anything else as the Professor walked in, stumbling over his own two feet as he got to the desk. He started drowning on and Caitlin became bored quickly as she felt her eyelids become heavy.

"Lin," Tyler's voice brought her back to earth.

She looked up, "What?" She asked sleepily.

"Are you ok?" He asked her concerned; it wasn't like her to fall asleep in the middle of class.

"Yeah, babe… I'm good…" She nodded yawning. "Just really tired for some reason."

Tyler nodded his head and knew that she would be taking the SATs that weekend so she had been studying hard, late nights and lots of caffeine for the youngest Danvers sibling. He smiled resting his arm behind her as Reid lifted his head, putting his chin on his arm and listening to the teacher as he assigned a new project.

"Now, I want each of you to get with the partner that I have assigned you and complete this by the end of next week." He pointed out, giving out the assignment and then looking at his role book, matching up people in mostly boy/girl pairs.

"Danvers and Garwin," He looked up at Reid who smirked glancing up at Caleb who furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry that would be Caitlin, not Caleb… Mr. Garwin…" He pointed out.

Reid's smirk slipped off of his face as his azure gaze settled on Caitlin who looked stone-struck. She stared ahead at the teacher as he assigned Beverly Jacobs with her boyfriend, instead of her. She got paired with Reid fucking Garwin, the last person on Earth anyone would want to be paired with for an assignment.

_You must hate me_, she stated looking up at the ceiling. _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Reid slumped back on to his desk as Caitlin took down notes on their project that was due in a week. She was not looking forward to this, as much as she was not looking forward to her SATs on Saturday.

Class was dismissed and Caitlin found her way to her locker, Tyler was carrying her books and trying to coax Reid to go to the gym to work out after swim practice. The blonde was refusing, until they stopped. His pale blue eyes were on his best friend's girl. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and spun the combination lock with ease.

He felt a stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach and fought the twitch in his pants. He grumbled and slammed his hand in to the locker next to hers, which happened to be his, Caitlin jumped in the air and stared at him wondering what had gotten in to him.

Reid glanced at her and then to Tyler whose brows were slammed together in confusion, "I'll meet you after practice, I have to work off some of this steam…" He muttered not even bothering taking out his books for the next class.

Tyler and Caitlin watched as Reid stormed down the hall, his normal demeanor had changed. Usually he strutted down the hall, sending flirtatious smiles to have of the hallways population, or he'd be talking with one of his buddies. Not today, today he was gloomily walking down the hall, his shoulders slumped forward.

"What is up with him?" Tyler asked as he got in to his own locker.

Caitlin looked up at him and then back in to her locker, she had a good feeling about what was wrong, but she wasn't about to share it with Tyler. He couldn't know. There was no way that he could ever find out about what happened between her and Reid.

"I don't know… maybe some girl finally rejected him…" She stated shrugging her shoulders.

Tyler's lips pursed together, "Definitely possible,"

Caitlin stood out behind the school waiting for Reid. She had sent him a text asking him to meet her out behind the school. He hadn't responded and she hoped that he would come, because he needed to get out of his funk and fast.

He was starting to draw too many questions their way, and she didn't like it. Not one bit, she hated lying to Tyler, and Reid's antics were not helping at all.

"You wanted to see me doll face?" He asked suavely coming around the corner, his hands shoved in to the front pockets of his uniform pants.

"Yeah," She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips together about to lay in to him. Reid smirked at her as he got closer, only centimeters away from her. She felt her pulse quicken as he got closer to her. "Don't," She snapped between clenched teeth. "Don't you dare even think of it!"

"Of what?" He asked pushing her dark bangs from her face. He let his lips linger over hers, not touching hers, but coming damn near close to it. His tongue poked out and dampened his dry, pink lips. "You want it just as badly as I do…" He whispered to her, his eyes never leaving hers. "I can see it in your eyes, Caity…"

"You're full of shit, Garwin," She cursed pushing her palms hard against his chest. "I don't want you like that… and you're pissed off about it…" She clenched her teeth tightly and her eyes turned in to narrow slits. "I'm with Tyler, Reid… and you can't stand the thought…"

"I already had you Caitlin, what makes you think that I want anything more?" He stated angrily backing her up against the school.

"You're supposed to be one of my best friends," She whispered back harshly, tears in her eyes. "Tyler is your best friend, period. You shouldn't even be thinking like that…"

"It's kind of hard to when you toss yourself around, like you do Cait…" He stated letting his fingers run down the side of her face.

"Reid, knock it off…" She whispered, trying to push him off again.

He was too strong for her, "From what I remember, you like it rough… Caitlin…"

"Stop being an asshole," She bit her bottom lip angrily. "Look," She poked her finger roughly in to his chest. "I want you to stop all of this bullshit," Reid's pale blue eyes stared in to her brown ones, "I don't want Tyler to know what happened between us, Reid… he can't now…"

Reid's demeanor changed as he stared at Caitlin, "He can't… you're right." He decided.

"It would kill him," She whispered glad that she was finally getting through to him. "You know how he is, Reid…"

Reid pulled his lips together tightly in thought, she was right. She had been right from the beginning. Tyler could never know what happened between them because it would destroy him. Tyler wasn't just the youngest member of the Covenant; he was the most emotionally fragile as well.

Tyler's father had passed away shortly after he received his powers, and he was raised by a mother that was overly protective. Reid had found out things that no one else in the Covenant knew about the youngest member, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Ok," He nodded his head. "I'm sorry," He took a step back, trying to clear his thoughts of all of the things that were running through it now. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Just remember you're not doing this for me Reid, you're doing it for Tyler…" She whispered.

She left Reid standing there wondering how they were going to get through this. How they were going to keep something like this a secret. They had to act normal, calm collected, and act as though it had never happened.

Act as if Reid Garwin had never slept with Caitlin Danvers.

* * *

**Please Review, Reviews are the fuel that energizes these fingers to type! YAY for reviews.**


	7. 07 Smokin'

**I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying this one. I really like this story for some reason, but was having a real hard ass time finding a way to connect some of it... **

* * *

**Chapter 7**_**  
S**__mokin'_

Her nerves were about to drive her insane. Not only did she have her personal life to worry about, but she was about to step foot in to the one test that could change her life forever. Not to mention that her stomach was doing its own personal acrobatic show.

She wanted to do well, and she knew it was causing her a lot of stress. She felt like she was going to throw up at any minute, but held back the urge by drinking from her ice-cold bottle of water.

The SATs were it for her, Caleb had done so well on them that he had been accepted to Harvard. Though her goal wasn't Harvard, she still wanted to get in to a decent school. Preferably Boston University like Kate, Pogue and Tyler.

_Tyler_, she thought. Could she keep this secret from him, could Reid?

Her stomach did another flip, causing her to hold her stomach. She really hated stressing over something like this. It wasn't like her. She was usually the calm, cool, collected one. But right now she was a ball of nerves.

_Don't think about that now_, she scolded herself.

She had to focus, had to focus on the test, nothing else.

She took a seat and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Reid lifted his gaze from the notebook in front of him. He looked over his scribbled handwriting and sighed. Not many people knew about this notebook, only Caitlin and Tyler knew. And he intended to keep it that way. He didn't want to hear what Caleb or Pogue would say about it.

He could see them now, poking fun at him for keeping a journal. But what did they know? They had perfect lives. He and Tyler had gone through nothing but trouble their entire adolescence and they hadn't.

He glanced down at the entry he had made six weeks ago. His stomach turned staring at the words. The edges of the page were tearing, and worn out. He had looked back at the page constantly over the last six weeks.

It was a realization, something that he had admitted to himself finally. But was afraid to out loud, was afraid to especially now.

Reid jumped at the sound of the door opening and his best friend greeting him, "What's up, Reid?"

Reid closed the notebook and put his pen down, "Uh-nothing, man…" He swallowed hard.

"What's that?" Tyler asked putting his things on his bed.

"Journal," Reid replied putting it away.

Tyler nodded and stretched out; he didn't have to say anymore. Reid had been keeping a journal since his parents divorce. It had been hard on him, and he had seen so much as a young child, the fighting the abuse… it was terrible that he had to go through that. And all of the sons knew about his trips to the psychiatrist.

But he had only told Tyler about the psychiatrist's request for him to keep a journal. A journal of events, his feelings and everything that he had been through, and was still going through. The psychiatrist said it would be good for him. Reid kept with it all these years.

Caitlin had found it one day when she was looking for something in the his desk. By pure accident, though she had read through it and Reid caught her. He was pissed at first, but she told him she wouldn't tell anyone, especially not her brother or Pogue. She even offered to listen to him if he ever needed to talk.

The blonde had taken her up on the offer a few times, but she never spoke a word to anyone about it.

"Why aren't you out with… Caity?" He inquired.

"She has her SATs today, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right…" Reid cleared his throat. "Do you uh-want to go hit up Nicky's?" He asked uneasily.

"Sure man," Tyler grinned. Reid nodded his head and pulled a hoodie on over his messy blonde hair. "You ok?"

Reid gave him a charming grin, "Yeah man, I'm good…"

Caitlin felt her stomach twist and gurgle, why were her nerves doing this to her. She was almost done. She hated stress, she tried so hard to focus on the words in the book, and she had to finish this test.

She finished her test, and was excused. She made a beeline straight to the bathroom to empty her full bladder. When she finished she washed her hands and walked out to her car.

A fiery red Mustang waited for her. A small grin plastered itself on her face. She liked having her own wheels, Caleb was hard headed, and preferred if he drover to and from school. Caitlin always believed that her brother had a complex with control.

Maybe it was because he liked to keep her from skipping, or running off with one of her boyfriends. Though, Caitlin decided, she could have done either of those without a car on campus.

Shrugging her shoulders she headed in the direction of Nicky's. She deserved a fat, juicy burger for all of her hard work that morning. She could taste the grease already as she pulled in to the parking lot.

Parking her Mustang next to a familiar black Hummer she felt all her morning turmoil return. Reaching for her wallet she headed in to the bar, and glanced around. It was nearly deserted except for a few stragglers, and a couple of older folks.

Her gaze settled on the pool tables, Reid's eyes were on her as Tyler lined up his next shot, sinking the red three ball in the left corner pocket, with ease. She tried to focus on her rumbling stomach, rather than the blonde man that was staring her down.

With what bit of self-control she had, Caitlin was able to make it to the bar and order a burger, fries and a coke. She sat on the stool, and could feel two sets of eyes on her; Tyler must have just looked up from his shot.

She heard footsteps come up behind her and she grinned, feeling those soft fingertips trail over her exposed shoulders. She turned and smiled up at her boyfriend, Tyler grinned down at her and placed a swift kiss on her cheek.

"How'd it go?" He asked casually taking the seat next to her.

"Pretty good, I think…" She gave him a small smile as Nicky put her food down in front of her. "Thanks Nicky…" She grinned at the bald man.

"No problem, sweetheart…" He went back to flipping a couple of burgers.

"That's good, you want to join me and Reid over there?" He asked nodding his head in the direction of the pool tables.

"Sure,"

Tyler grabbed her food and drink and she followed him to the high-top tables that accented the pool area. Reid sent her a glance before taking his shot, and sinking the eight ball. Beating Tyler.

Tyler grinned, lifting a shoulder in disinterest. It was just a game, and they were betting on it, so he really didn't care. Caitlin watched Reid saunter of to them and tossing her a flirtatious smile.

"Wanna take me on?" Reid asked, not trying to hide his innuendo.

Caitlin glared at him, and then a smirk took hold of her lips as she took the pool stick from him, "You're on Garwin," She stated.

After three round of pool, Caitlin was getting sick of Reid beating her. She put her stick away and pushed past him; she placed her lips on Tyler's and told the boys she was going home. Tyler grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Dinner tonight?" He asked her.

"Pick me up at seven?" She questioned.

Tyler nodded and watched her walk away, his eyes never leaving her. He turned to look at Reid as she disappeared; his eyes were on her the entire way as well. He could see it on his face.

Was his best friend crushing on his girlfriend?

Tyler thought for a minute and shook his head, it wasn't possible. Caitlin was not Reid's type. Not at all. Caitlin was his type, and his type only. He nudged his best friend in the ribs and Reid's blue eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Would you stop drooling over my girlfriend?" Tyler questioned. Reid mumbled something under his breath that Tyler didn't catch. "What'd you say?"

Reid glanced at him, "Rack 'em up, baby boy…" He stated through semi-clenched teeth.

Tyler ignored his best friend's tone and rolled his eyes grabbing the billiard balls in to the triangle. Things seemed to have taken a dip on the weird side between them every since he started dating Caitlin.

Reid was preparing for his shot when Tyler opened his mouth, "Do you like Caitlin?"

Reid's fingers slipped and he didn't even touch the white cue ball, his startling gaze set on the brunette as he furrowed his brow together. Did his best friend just ask him what he thought he just asked him?

Reid played it back in his head, he did.

"N-No… dude… she's like my sister…" Reid tried to play it off. Tyler looked at him, resting his hands on the top of the pool stick and staring at his best friend, he could tell that he was lying.

"A sister that you might want to screw around with?" Tyler pursed his lips together waiting to see what Reid was going to say next.

"C'mon Tyler… you know that Caity is smokin'… and I'm only human… but just looking…" He gave his signature smirk and took his shot.

Tyler felt his nerves settle a bit, it was true. Caitlin was very easy on the eyes, and as long as Reid wasn't touching, it was ok to look. Hell, he had looked at plenty of the girls that Reid had dated, or fucked. It's not like he was going to take them and go screw them.

"You're shot baby boy," Reid stated stepping away from the table. Tyler continued to stare off. "Ty?" Frustrated Reid smacked his best friend in the back with the pool stick. "Earth to Tyler…"

Tyler snapped out of his thoughts," What's up?"

"You're shot man," Reid pointed to the table.

* * *

**R E V I E W **


	8. 08 Absolutely

**Thank you for the incredible reviews. Man-oh-man, everyone is wanting this to be a Reid/OC... I thought about it for awhile when I first started it... but I love Tyler too, and I can't neglect him... I can't. (pout)... please forgive me... lol**

_Warning: Smut... some adult scenes... yadda... yadda_

* * *

**Chapter 08**_**  
A**__bsolutely_

_Tick tock, tick tock._

She watched the clock above the Professor's head, carefully. Her bladder was about to explode for the eleventh time that day. She couldn't wait for the bell to ring, she raised her hand calling out the professor's name as he read from his book in a boring monotone voice.

"Yes, Miss Danvers, what is so important that you have to interrupt me?" He asked her cautiously.

"Sir, I really-really need to use the restroom…" She stated biting her bottom lip.

"There is only five minutes left of class, Miss Danvers… I believe it can wait…" He stated glancing back down at his book as he was about to start reading again.

"Professor Yates if I don't get out of the damn classroom I'm going to piss in my pants…" She muttered angrily as she stood up.

The Professor narrowed his eyes at her and pointed to the door. Caitlin grabbed her things and darted out of class, straight to the bathroom to relieve herself. She finished, washing her hand and walking out in to the hallway just as classes were letting out.

She went straight to her locker and was met with a very confused looking Tyler, "You ok?" He asked calmly. "I heard about what happened in Professor Yates' class…."

"I just had to go to the bathroom really bad," She gave him a forced smile. "And that prick wouldn't let me go…"

Tyler didn't say much he just nodded his head and got in to his locker, grabbing his gym bag. Gym was their next period, and Caitlin was not happy about it at all. She felt too fat and bloated to jump around in the short shorts and t-shirt that were required for gym class.

A sure sign that the wicked witch of the west was on her way.

Tyler grabbed her bag as they walked to gym together, meeting up with Sarah and Kate, who shared their gym. The girls went to their locker room to dress out and as soon as Tyler was out of earshot she started to complain.

"There is something seriously wrong with me," She muttered to them so that none of the other girls could hear them.

"What's going on?" Kate asked sitting down next to her.

"I don't know…" She mused. "I've been so stressed with the SATs that I think it's starting to take its toll on me."

"I can completely sympathize…" Sarah stated rolling her arms forward to stretch them out. "I felt like I needed the entire week to recuperate.

"You should be fine in a couple of days," Kate assured her.

"I hope so," She sighed pulling her t-shirt over her head.

The three girls headed in to the gym and sat next to Tyler who was chatting with some of the juniors on the swim team. One of them was a girl that happened to be flaunting, what 'her momma gave her' in front of Tyler.

She smiled seeing that he wasn't paying much attention to her at all, but more so to the guy to his right who he was in an intense discussion with. She smiled as he noticed the three of them coming and excused himself.

"I see Jessica hasn't stopped trying to get your attention," Caitlin grinned nodding to the blonde who was pouting, seeing Tyler's arms wrap around his girlfriend.

"Can you blame her?" Tyler asked in a mocking arrogant tone.

"Who are you Reid or Tyler?" Sarah grinned.

Tyler rolled his eyes as they got ready for their role call, and then their laps around the track, and then back to doing whatever it is they felt like doing. They all met out on the field, after role, to walk the track twice and head back inside.

After the second lap, Caitlin felt her stomach twist in a knot. An unbelievable burning sensation fought its way up her chest and to the back of her throat. She was going to disperse of this morning's breakfast all over the field if she didn't make it to the bathroom and quick.

She held up a finger to her boyfriend and friends and ran in to the girls' locker room to take care of business. Tyler looked at Sarah and Kate concerned, Kate lifted an eyebrow and told Sarah and Tyler she'd go check up on her.

The sound of someone throwing up their morning contents came from the first stall in the girls bathroom. Kate knocked as the girl behind it slowly opened the door, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I feel like death," She muttered.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kate questioned. "Should I take you to the infirmary?"

"No, I think I just have a stomach bug or something…." She stated taking the toilet paper that Kate handed her she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin nodded her head slowly.

Kate looked at her friend concerned, that's when realization hit her, "Oh God Caitlin, could you be…" She wondered as Caitlin stared at her dumbfounded.

The dark haired girl gained her composure and shook her head, "No way… I haven't had sex in… awhile…" She stated trying to rack her brain for the last time. "There's no way that I could be…" She shook her head.

"You sure, you and Tyler haven't…" Kate's voice leveled out.

"No, not yet…" She shook her head. "I've been planning on it… but no…"

"Maybe you're right, maybe it is just a bug…" Kate stated.

Caitlin nodded her head in agreement. There was no way that she was pregnant. No fucking way. She didn't feel well all together, it wasn't just her stomach… she felt like utter crap. Pregnancy was out of the questions. Absolutely.

The next few days passed by and Tyler found Caitlin's attitude was a bit much to deal with over the last couple of days. He tried his best to be on her good side, but she was getting snappy with him. And he was getting tired of her not wanting to talk about it.

"Hey Cale," Tyler's voice rang through the older boys head as he turned around to come face to face with one of his best friends.

"What's up Ty?" Caleb asked switching out his books for the end of the day.

"Do you know what's up with Lin?" He asked cautiously.

"No, not really… why?" Caleb asked. "Something happen?"

"Not really, she's just kind of been in a bad mood the last couple of days…" Tyler explained.

"Maybe she's on her period; she gets really bitchy when it's that time of the month…"

Tyler nodded his head maybe that was it. Maybe it was something else, but he had to get to the bottom of it… because it was driving him crazy.

He caught up with her before class and asked her to talk; she gave him a small smile and agreed. She knew that she hadn't been the nicest person over the last few days, but she'd been busy analyzing everything.

What happened with her and Reid, what was going on between her and Tyler, and most importantly what was going on with her body? Nothing seemed to be in sync anymore and it wasn't something she was used to.

"Lin, what's up with you?" Tyler asked leaning against a locker.

Caitlin fiddled with her hands and looked up at Tyler, "I'm sorry… I haven't been acting like myself lately…"

"I've noticed," Tyler responded dryly.

"I'm sorry Tyler; I think this whole college thing is really getting to me…" She responded, it wasn't a flat out lie. College applications and acceptance letters were really starting to get to her, on top of everything else. "I shouldn't take it out on you," She told him.

"You're right, you shouldn't…" He gave her a small smile.

"I'll make it up to you," She told him giving him a short, lingering kiss. "Trust me,"

Tyler grinned as they slipped in to their last class of the day. Tyler had whispered something to Reid, the blonde glanced at Caitlin and rolled his eyes, giving his friend a slight nod. Caitlin grinned as she sat back in her seat, taking in the Professor's lecture for the day.

After class, Caleb tried to urge his sister to come home with her, but she refused. Stating that she was going to 'work' on her project with Reid for a bit and Tyler was going to drive her home. Caleb finally gave in and watched as the three of them walked towards the dorms.

Reid departed before getting to the stairs and gave Tyler a small salute before walking away. Caitlin grabbed on to Tyler's shirt and pulled him up the stairs to his dorm room.

She had done a complete 180 from this morning, he thought.

The last several days she had been in a sluggish mood, but after they talked she seemed so bright and full of energy again. Much like the Caitlin that he knew.

Tyler worked his magic, opening the door with one hand as she pulled at his other, slamming the door behind him. She was going to get rid of all thoughts Reid Garwin, and focus on no one by Tyler Simms.

Tyler pulled her body towards him, letting his lips fall on to hers, moving together in a perfect motion. Caitlin let her hands run up his chest, pushing the blazer off of his arms and letting it fall to the floor. Tyler's hands rested on her hips, grinding his pelvis against hers

His fingers pulled at the fabric of her sweater vest and pulled it over her head, breaking their kiss for a half-of-a-second. Hands worked their magic, as articles of clothing began to decorate the dorm room floor.

Tyler picked his girlfriend up and fell on to the bed with her, using his knee he made her lightly tanned legs part his bare hands claiming her body. His kisses lingered down her jaw, to her neck, to the sensitive area where her neck and shoulders met.

Her entire body reacted to him, quivering under his touch, as he let his fingers massaged her breasts, his mouth licking, nibbling and tugging on every part of her body. Her fingers tangled themselves in to his messy brown hair as he lowered his mouth to her abdomen, tugging gently on the piercing that looked back at him.

Two long fingers entered the juncture between her legs, making her arch her back, bucking her hips upward as his mouth found its way to her. His tongue was magical, he made her body convulse with pleasure, her fingernails dug in to his sun-kissed skin, her body aching for more.

Exhausted the couple collapsed on to the bed, who would have known that the baby of their little Covenant was a master of certain arts. He was a better kisser than all of the other Covenant members and in her eyes probably the best lover out of them all.

"You're absolutely incredible…" She smiled pressing her lips to his bare chest, slowly allowing her body to cover his.

Those dark blue eyes sparked with mischief, "I should say the same for you," He grinned as her kisses trailed down his toned body, teasing him, leading him further in to another round of mind blowing sex.

* * *

**I would just like to screw his brains out... wouldn't you? ;)**


	9. 09 Positive

**A/N: **Sorry, but I had to do it. I know some of you think that it's been done too much before, but... I already the next several chapters outline and typed up before I even thought about posting the story. So, sorry to disappoint, but this is actually the plot of the movie... it wouldn't be the same without it.

**Warning: **Teen pregnancy.

* * *

**Chapter 09**_**  
P**__ositive_

It had been nearly two weeks since she and Tyler had finally consummated their relationship. Things had seemed to be borderline perfect, except for incisive twitching that was going on in the back of Caitlin's mind.

The stress of the SATs was off of her shoulders and graduation was right around the corner, so she didn't really have much to worry about. That is except for the lack of her period.

She hadn't voiced her concerns to anyone, especially not Tyler. Things between her and Reid settled down and she was able to move on or at least she had thought she could.

The idea that she could be… well, pregnant scared her half to death.

If the massive amount of vomiting and nausea hadn't occurred she wouldn't even be thinking it was possible. But, this was her second day home from school and she was ready to find out the truth, no matter how frightening it might actually be.

Taking her keys she got in to her red Mustang and drove in to town donning a pair of large black sunglasses, baseball hat and sweats. She had been feeling completely bloated for the last several days and the strict Spenser uniform had not been helping in the slightest.

She arrived at the Walgreens and quickly made her purchase hoping to God that no one she knew had scene her. She rushed home, praying that her mother would not catch her with her purchase.

God must have been on her side as she slipped in to her bedroom and locked the door, unnoticed. She hurriedly ripped open the box and stared at the two silver wrappers that were on the inside. She grabbed one and opened it.

Pushing her sweatpants to her ankles she slipped her underwear to her knees and sat down on the toilet. She looked down praying to God that she had read the directions right, as she peed on the little white stick.

She placed the cap back on and put it on the side of the sink. She brought herself together and stepped out of the bathroom, she didn't want to wait the long agonizing five minute that the box told her.

She tried to sit and watch, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It would only make it worse. She groaned inwardly glancing down at her watch uncomfortably. She said a short prayer to herself praying to God t hat it was negative, praying to God that she would not have to make that phone call.

Picking up the small white test she glanced at it, and then down at the blue box it came in. She felt a wave of nausea pass over her, she ran in to the bathroom clutching her stomach. She vomited in to the white porcelain commode.

Wiping her mouth she leaned against her tub, how could this happen? She asked herself as the tears began to well in her eyes, the rigorous pounding of her heart wasn't any help either. She knew she had to call him but… no… not right now.

She pulled herself off of the ground and fell on to her bed. She would sleep for now… maybe she would wake up and this would all be a very, very bad dream.

She woke up to the sound of someone slamming a door shut. She sat up, feeling her stomach dance and she forced her eyes shut. It was a dream, she told herself.

It was all a very bad, bad dream.

She stood up and walked in to her bathroom. She saw the box, she saw the test and she nearly fainted.

It wasn't a dream.

She grabbed the test and the box and she noticed that after ten minutes the test was diluted. She groaned and looked at the last stick. She had to make sure… before she called or told anyone what was going on.

Another long five minutes passed and Caitlin picked up the white test. Sure enough the same thing stared back up at her. Realization hit her as her phone lit up, as it did every hour. She glanced at the time, it was late.

Very late. But she had to tell him.

She picked up her phone and pressed speed four, waiting patiently for the person on the other line to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked in a very confused tone, it was nearly midnight on a Thursday night, why would she be calling him?

"Reid," She whispered his name quietly he barely heard her.

"Caity, what's wrong?"

"I-I need to talk to you, like… now…" Her tone was rushed and it worried the blonde boy on the other line.

"Caitlin, it's nearly midnight…"

"Just get here, NOW…" She urged him firmly.

When she walked back in to her room Reid was lying on her bed, she rolled her eyes and the boy propped himself up on his side. He had that infamous lazy smirk plastered on to his pink lips.

"Tyler is going to get awfully jealous if he knew you were calling me for midnight booty calls," He snorted.

"Reid, this is serious," She glared at him.

"Ok," He sat up on the bed, a bit worried, he let his long legs dangle over the side. "What's up?"

After a long pause Caitlin looked up at him, "Reid…" She cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant,"

Reid stared at her for a second, confused. His brow knitted together as he got off of the bed and stared at her, "Pregnant?" He asked. "Like you're pregnant with emotion, for seeing me… because I'm so damn good looking…" He tried to play it off.

That was Reid's defense mechanism, make everything in to a joke as if it didn't effect him. She gritted her teeth and gave him a look that said it all. She was really pregnant.

"Pregnant… with a baby…" He stuttered staring at her stupidly.

"Yes!" She yelled at him quietly hoping not to awake other members of her family.

Reid cleared his throat, "Why call me?" He asked walking towards the bathroom. "Shouldn't you be calling Tyler?"

"I'm pregnant with YOUR baby…" She stated getting very annoyed with the blonde who was playing dumb.

"What the fuck?" Reid turned around sharply. "You can't be fucking serious," He growled.

Caitlin stared at him for a second and pushed past him to get in to the bathroom, she grabbed the pregnancy test and tossed it to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Reid stared down at it like it was Chase reincarnated.

'How the fuck did this happen?"

"I don't know, you tell me…" She rolled her eyes feeling the tears begin to well in her eyes again. "Reid this is terrible…" She wrapped her arms around her midsection.

"How do you know it's mine?" Reid asked confused, staring at the test. "You've been dating Tyler for like a month or two now… right…" He stated pointing his finger at her.

"I've been having symptoms for almost a month now, Reid…" She stared him down. "And besides, Tyler and I just had sex for the first time two weeks ago… there's no way that this could be his baby…'

Her voice was soft, and she looked absolutely miserable.

"So, you're pregnant…. Holy fuck…" He rubbed his hands over his face. "Have you uh… told anyone yet?" He asked her carefully.

"No, I just found out today… you were the first person I called…" Caitlin felt her insides flip as another wave of nausea fell over her.

She ran in to the bathroom, Reid could hear her throwing up and instinctively felt like tossing his cookies as well. He walked in to the conjoined bathroom, kneeling down next to her and rubbing her back in rhythmic circles.

"This is ok, you know… we can um…" Reid stumbled on his words trying to think of a good solution. "We can get an abortion…" He offered.

Caitlin leaned her head against the toilet in agony, and glared at him. "I am not getting an abortion, you ass…" She growled lowly.

Reid nodded his head, it was true, she probably couldn't have an abortion, and it would throw the Covenant out of whack. What if the child inside of her was a boy, and if they killed it, how would he know if he had another it would have the power. His line of the Covenant could end if he didn't something so stupid and so selfish.

"I'm sorry; I just figured it would be the easiest way to go…"

"I don't want the easy way out, Reid… I can take responsibility for my own actions…" She stated sitting back and leaning her head against the wall. "And I think it's about time you did the same…"

Reid felt the attack and winced, "Ouch," He whispered.

"Sorry," She lowered her head to her knees and felt her insides wrench. "What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"I don't know…" Reid stated swallowing hard.

Caitlin let him wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug as she let her tears fall freely. She felt as if she betrayed Tyler, even though she slept with Reid before they were even together. It felt wrong, it was wrong.

The next day Caitlin went to school, she had cleaned up the 'evidence' in her bathroom, and Reid stayed with her until she fell asleep. Which was difficult, how could she sleep knowing that she was carrying her boyfriend's best friend's baby. The thought ate her alive.

How was she going to get through the last day of this week?

How was she going to be able to get through the next several months of her life?

Prom was in two weeks, and graduation six weeks from yesterday. She could feel her nerves kicking in as she climbed in to the car with Caleb. His dark brown eyes rested on her, asking questions that she didn't want to answer.

"How are you feeling, today" He asked pulling out of the driveway.

"Been better," She whispered holding her stomach.

"Still feeling sick?" He asked.

"A little," She remarked leaning her head back in to the seats.

She closed her eyes and Caleb took this as a sign for him to stop talking.

Caleb could tell there was something wrong with his sister. She had been quiet all day, which was anything but normal for the twin sister of the eldest member of the Covenant. She declined the offer to go to Nicky's and barely said anything to Reid or Tyler all day long.

Tyler caught up with her at the end of the day and voiced his concern for her. Caitlin froze seeing him giver her a worried glance.

"I'm fine, I'm just not feeling a hundred percent," She answered giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I just want to go home and rest…"

"Do you want me to take you?" Tyler asked carefully. "I'll stay with you tonight while everyone goes out…" He stated with a sincere smile.

"No," She shook her head forcing a smile. "I want you to go out and have a good time," She smiled carefully.

"Are you sure?" He asked her still showing his concern.

"I'm sure… go ahead…" She smiled giving him a warming kiss before he fled the area. She was taking out her books for her homework as Caleb tossed an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll take you home and you can tell me all about it…"

"There's nothing to tell," She told him as he took her book bag.

"Liar,"

She glared at him and Caleb sent her that normal charming smile. She rolled her eyes and sat quietly the entire trip home. Caleb didn't force anything on her, yet.

"I'm going to go get changed for tonight, but I'll stop by before I leave…" He stated leaving her alone.

She growled and threw herself on to the bed.

"That can't be good for the baby,"

Reid's voice tore her out of her agonizing thoughts; she sat up and glared at him, throwing a pillow at his head.

"I hate you," She mumbled throwing her face in to another pillow.

He didn't say anything else he just sat down on the bed and put his hand on her back, rubbing it comfortingly. She pulled herself up and stared in to those icy blue eyes.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him softly, feeling the tears fall from her eyes.

"There's really nothing you can do…" Reid stated pursing his thin lips together.

"We're going to have to tell everyone…" She whispered softly looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"Everyone?" Reid asked.

"Yes Reid, everyone…" She sat straight up. "My mother, your parents…Caleb, Pogue… Tyler…" She said the last name softly and slowly, her insides twisting hazardously.

"Tyler?" Reid questioned, swallowing loudly. "Do we really have to tell Tyler?" He asked.

"Reid, you can't be serious," She stared up at her close friend. "Don't you think his girlfriend gaining at least twenty extra pounds, in a little round shape right here…" She motioned to her stomach, "Would cause some questions, and a huge hint to what is going on?"

"We can tell him it's his…" Reid suggested.

"And when the baby comes out with blonde hair and blue eyes?" She asked him.

"His mom's blonde…" Reid offered with a passive shrug.

"Reid could you be serious, for once?" She wanted to strangle him. She wanted to pummel him with her fists, but she refrained, giving him a stern look. "We have to tell Tyler, we have to be honest with him…." She sighed letting her body fall back on to her bed.

"I know," He offered with a sad smile. "It's not going to be easy to say to him,"

"You're telling me…"

Reid pursed his lips together and heard footsteps coming from down the hall, "Cale's coming… I'll stop by tomorrow… and bring Tyler… we can tell him then… together."

She didn't say anything, simply nodded her head and watched him disappear just as the door opened. Caleb smiled at her and came in, taking the spot Reid had occupied seconds ago.

"You want to tell you're big brother what's going on?" He questioned.

"I just don't feel well," She stated lying down no her side.

"That's it?" Caleb asked carefully.

"Yes Caleb, that's it…" She replied.

"Promise?" He asked her giving her that quirky smirk, sticking out his pinky.

She swallowed hard and looked up at him, "Promise…" She whispered, hooking her pinky with his.

Caleb kissed the top of their joined pinkies and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Love ya…" He stated before exiting the room.

Caitlin stared at the closed door, "Love you too…" She breathed out.

* * *

**Remember to R E V I E W... because you love me :)**


	10. 10 Truth

**A/N: **Well this chapter kind of flooded out of me after I finished the last chapters to Too Late, Should've Said No and Take Me Under (final chapters will be posted over the next few days). I decided that I needed to keep things going and try and finish as many of these stories as I can! :)

So here's the next chapter, I think it's a pretty emotional one... and it gave me a head ache just reading over it! :) (but in a good way)

* * *

**Chapter 10**_**  
T**__ruth_

She had been lying in her bed thinking all night; she had lied to Caleb. She had lied and pinking promised him, she had never lied to Caleb like that before. She had never sworn that she was telling the truth, and lied, and she even pinky promised him!

The though made her stomach squirm and she forced her eyes shut. She was having a hard time getting to sleep and she just wanted to be with someone. She wanted to feel comforted, which was exactly the opposite of how she was feeling.

"You rang?" A low voice came from behind her.

Caitlin snapped up and stared, startled at the figure in the shadows. She scooted back in to her pillows as the person stepped in to the light; she relaxed seeing the creepy blonde boy.

"You're a jerk, you know that…" She whispered settling herself back in to her covers.

"So I've been told, but I heard you…" He smiled and took a seat on her bed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"You wanted to be comforted; you wanted someone to come here…" He stated pursing his lips together, "Am I right?"

"Would you get out of my head!" She yelled slapping his arm. "You shouldn't be using," She scolded.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, I couldn't sleep…" Reid admitted.

She sighed and scooted over patting the side of the bed next to her. Reid changed positions and laid down, propping himself up on his elbow, "Me either," She whispered her reply.

"What's on your mind?"

"I lied to Caleb," She muttered. "And I pinky promised him…"

"What?" Reid laughed.

She shoved him, "This is serious… I've never lied to Caleb… not like this…" She shook her head. Her face distorted angrily and Reid brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"It's ok, we'll explain everything to him soon," He whispered back to her in a comforting tone. "Everything will be fine…"

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Reid's heart felt a slight tug, she reminded him of a little kid; one that as lost and was trying to find someone to love them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, "I promise you… Caity everything will be ok…"

They had been so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't heard the door open, until it was too late. Caleb stared at the sight before him, his words caught in his throat for a brief minute as he watched Reid place a comforting kiss on his sister's temple.

"What the hell is going on here?" He had finally found his voice after a few brief seconds.

"Caleb!" Caitlin's tone was loud as she jumped out of Reid's arms and stared at her brother in shock.

"Caleb, I can explain…" Reid stated as he held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"It's not what it looks like…" Caitlin started to say, she bit her lip and her brother interrupted her.

"That's what they all say, and then it turns out it is exactly what it looks like…" Caleb slammed the door to encase the noise they were making in just her room. "How could you do this to Tyler?" He shook his head looking directly at Caitlin. "And you, you're supposed to be his best friend!"

"Caleb, seriously… nothing is going on between me and Caity…" Reid shook his head as he got off of the bed and walked towards him.

"Then do you mind telling me what the hell this is about?" He asked.

Reid looked over at Caitlin who had tears forming in her eyes, he sighed and summoned the power, and making Caleb even more pissed off. But as he did something materialized in his hand. Caleb snatched it from the boy and stared at it.

"What is this?" He asked staring at the white thing in his hand, which had a blue plus sign on it. He had a good idea what it was but he wanted to hear it from them.

"It's a pregnancy test…" Caitlin stated barely above a whisper.

Caleb stared at her for a minute, and then over at Reid and back down at the test. He felt so many mixed emotions he didn't know which to let out first, "How the hell did this happen?"

"Well," Reid started, he had the look on his face like he was going to say something sarcastic, but seeing the glare coming from both of the Danvers' twins he decided against it. " At my party," Reid answered rubbing his hand over his face.

"You took advantage of_** my**_ sister and got her pregnant?!" Caleb was even more pissed off now.

"No, no…" Reid shook his head, "I didn't take advantage of her…." He pressed offended by Caleb's words. "I wouldn't do that to Caity," he looked over at the girl who had her arms wrapped around her stomach, and a miserable look on her face. "Hell, I have more respect for women than to do something like that…"

Caleb was going to say something, his mouth open his finger pointing out at them when Caitlin spoke, "We were both really drunk," She whispered. "Things go out of hand and we ended up sleeping together," She felt a wave of nausea crash over her as she ran in to the bathroom.

Reid looked from the bathroom to Caleb and walked in feeling terrible as Caitlin started throwing up in to the porcelain bowl. He took a seat on the edge of the tub, and rubbed her back as Caleb appeared in the doorway.

"How could you be so stupid?" His words came through his clenched teeth cold and hard.

A new round of tears escaped her eyes as she started sobbing, Reid tossed a glare at Caleb for making her more upset, and for being so goddamned insensitive. He grabbed a facecloth from the tub and got it wet, placing it on her forehead.

"I don't know…" She mumbled resting her forehead on the toilet seat. "It's not like we planned this… we-we didn't think anything of it… we brushed it off…" She her eyes lifted up to meet her brother's gaze.

She looked back down wishing she hadn't looked up in the first place. She could see the anger, the pain, the disappointment, and the betrayal in her brother's eyes and it killed her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt another round of sobs coming.

"I-I didn't think anything was wrong until I missed my second period…" She leaned back forcing her eyes to shut.

"This is completely irresponsible…" Caleb stomped his foot as he yelled at her. "I can't believe you Caitlin…" He shook his head. "Not only this… but…" He set his jaw. "You lied to me… you fucking lied to _**me**_…"

Caleb left her room, slamming the door shut behind him. Caitlin felt her entire world shatter as the door slammed. She felt sick to her stomach, and leaned forward, sobs escaping her lips, Reid looked at her nervously. He had always been terrible around emotional women.

He gave her a pat on the back and tried to quiet her down, tried to get her to calm down. He forced her back in to a sitting position, and brushed her hair out of her face. Instinctively he pulled her closer to him in a tight hug, letting her rest her head against his chest.

"It'll be ok…" He whispered to her over and over again until she was finally asleep.

Reid skillfully picked her up bridal style and placed her in her bed. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead before he summoned the Power and materialized back in his room. He glanced over at his roommates sleeping form and felt his insides wrench.

He knew no matter what happened, it was not going to be good.

-

The annoying sound of her alarm going of woke her up at six AM sharp. Groaning she rolled on to her back and slammed a tan hand down on to the loud piece of technology. She rubbed her face with her hands and wished that the night before had been nothing but a terrible dream.

Her stomach started rumbling, as if a sign for her to stop dreaming and wake up to reality. She pushed the covers off of her and looked back at it. How had she gotten there last night? She didn't even remember falling asleep. She shook her head and walked down the hallway, from where she stood she could see Caleb lounging on the couch, reading a book and drinking coffee.

She treaded lazily down the stairs and felt his eyes upon her; he didn't say a word to her but diverted his gaze back to his rather thick book. Groaning internally she noticed her mother in the kitchen; she took a deep breath and walked in to the large kitchen, knowing that she had to tell her mother.

Her mother looked up from pouring herself a cup of tea and gave her a small smile, "Would you like a cup of tea, Caitlin?"

"Yes, that would be nice," She smiled shortly taking a seat at the island. "Mother," She started, watching her mother go to the cupboard and get another cup. Evelyn looked over at her daughter, her eyes piercing in to her own.

"Yes dear?" She asked calmly, setting the cup on an empty saucer.

"I need to talk to you about something," She all but whispered.

"Would this have to do with why Caleb's been brooding all morning?" Evelyn's eyebrows arched in question.

"Well, yes…"

"What is it?" Evelyn asked handing her daughter the freshly made cup of tea.

"Mother," She couldn't even look her mother in the eye. Evelyn had a feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she hoped it was wrong, dead wrong… but she could feel it… and it was strong. "I'm pregnant…"

Evelyn's grip on her cup slipped and the tea spilled all over the place, the cup and saucer crashing to the slated floor, crashing and breaking, Evelyn's hands flew to her mouth as she took in a sharp breath, "Mom, are you ok?" The sound of him rising to his feet could be heard.

Evelyn dropped her hands to the counter, holding on to it tightly, "F-Fine, Caleb I'm fine…" She stated in a strong, shaky tone. She looked up at her daughter, hazel eyes meeting brown eyes. "Caitlin," She said her daughters name softly, yet sternly. "How could this happen?" She asked. "How could you be so irresponsible?" She wasn't letting Caitlin get in a word edge-wise. "And Tyler, Tyler of all people… I thought he would be smart enough to…."

"Mother," She caught her mother's attention before she could finish, "It's not Tyler's…"

Evelyn's eyes grew wide with absolute shock, "WHAT?" Caitlin gave her mother a hurt look as she looked down at her cup of tea, "If it's not Tyler's… then whose is it?" She asked in a rushed tone.

Caitlin felt her throat run dry as she took a sip of her tea, her hand shaking, she set the porcelain back on the saucer and looked up slightly, "Reid's…" She answered barely above a whisper.

"Reid's?" Her mother all but shouted. "Reid? As in Reid Garwin?" Her mother's eyes were staring her down.

"Yes, Reid Garwin," She groaned inwardly.

Evelyn fell back in to a chair and stared over at her daughter with a dull look on her face, "How could you do this?" Her tone was harsh. "First you dress… like some hooligan…" She sighed and flicked her wrist at her daughter, "Your procrastinate with everything that you do…" Her voice dripped with cynicism. "You date one of the Sons of Ipswich against your brother and my requests…" Her voice rose as she did and she pointed to her daughter, "And now… now you're pregnant with perhaps the next bloodline of the Covenant?"

Caitlin's face was now streaking with tears as she looked at her mother, more hurt than she had ever been. Evelyn narrowed her eyes at her daughter and leaned on the counter for support.

"Why couldn't you be more like your brother…" She breathed trying to calm down.

Caitlin had, had enough, "More like Caleb?" She laughed bitterly. "The one person that everyone here in Ipswich absolutely adores and loves… the same perfect brother that I've had for eighteen years…" Her eyes turned to slits as she stared her mother down, coming just a bit closer to her. "You've always loved him more…" Caitlin cried, she had always felt that way. Evelyn has always shown more attention to Caleb, than she had for Caitlin. "You never cared about me, why?" Caitlin glared at her mother angrily.

"Caitlin," Evelyn's look softened as she looked at her daughter, she didn't know that her daughter had felt this way. She felt her nose sting, her eyes water as Caitlin looked at her through bloodshot, tired eyes.

"What the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

"Caitlin, I don't hate you…." Evelyn reached out to touch her daughter's face, but Caitlin took a step back from her. "I love you just as much as I love Caleb…"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it_, mother_…" Caitlin stormed out of the kitchen and Evelyn ran after her, grabbing her elbow in the middle of the living room.

"Caitlin," Evelyn's hard look was completely washed from her features now; her brow was knit with confusion and her eyes showing her displeasure with the situation.

"No, you know what," Caitlin looked at her mother harshly. "I'm glad I'm eighteen! I'm glad that I'm old enough to be done with this house, be done with you… to be done with this family!" She yelled angrily holding her stomach.

"Caitlin, you don't mean that…" Evelyn stated looking at her daughter and then over at her son who was now standing there a look on his face that Evelyn hadn't quite seen before.

"I do, I mean every word. I'm always compared to him," She pointed her finger sharply at Caleb who looked shocked at what she was saying. "That's the only person you ever cared about, so why do you care what I do?" She glared at her mother whose mouth was hanging open now. "I'm sorry that I act like my father." Tears continued to slip down her cheeks. "I apologize for not being as _perfect_ as Caleb…" Caleb opened his mouth to object but she shot him a glare. "And I'm sorry that I got drunk one night, like many other teen girls, and slept with one of my best friends and got pregnant…" She had snapped, and that was very apparent. "I'm sorry that I'm even here talking to you right now…"

Without another word Caitlin ran up stairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Yay for emotional hormonal people... woohoo! Now it's time for emotional, non-hormonal people to REVIEW! :)**


	11. 11 Painful Realizations

**A/N: **I played around with different aspects and views for this chapter; and finally settled on this. So I hope it appeases everyone... and once again thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 11**_**  
P**__ainful Realizations_

She hadn't left her room all morning; she had started to throw things in a suitcase in between fits of crying and hysterics. She couldn't concentrate on what was going on, her head had been throbbing ever since she ran up those stairs.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden knock on the door. Wiping her face with her forearm she pulled herself off of the bed and hoped that the persons on the other side of the door were not Reid and Tyler. She couldn't take telling Tyler now, she had never wished more for her mother, Caleb or Pogue to be standing on the other side of that door like she was right now.

Opening the door with a deep breath she felt her world crash down around her once again. On the other side of the door was a very disgruntle looking Reid and a very chipper Tyler. Tyler's expression soon changed to one of concern seeing his girlfriend's tear stained face. He wrapped his arms around her and Caitlin froze in his warmth.

"I thought I asked you to call?" She asked turning her head to look at Reid.

"I did, twice…" He stated simply closing the door behind him.

Tyler pulled her away at arms length, "Caitlin, baby, what's wrong?"

"Tyler… Reid and I have something we need to tell you," She whispered glancing back at Reid who was fumbling with his hands, leaning against her dresser.

"What about?" Tyler asked raising his eyebrows up at the two.

Caitlin led him over to her bed; she sat down and patted the spot next to her. Tyler took a seat and looked between the two, a million questions running through his head as he stared at them, a bit frightened at what they might say.

Reid moved over to them, standing in front of the couple; his demeanor changed instantly to a nervous one as he glanced at Caitlin. He didn't know how to say this. How do you tell your best friend that his girlfriend is pregnant with your baby?

"Wait," Tyler held up his hands. "Please, please… don't tell me that you're breaking up with me… so you can date Reid…" Tyler's tone broke Caitlin's heart.

Caitlin felt an uneasy feeling wash over her; she wished she could take it all back. She wanted to do nothing more than go back in time and change everything, but she couldn't. The pain that she was going to put her boyfriend through was not something that she wanted to do.

She could feel the familiar sting in her nose as another round of tears came, she shook her head to answer his questions, and the words wouldn't form in her mouth.

"Lin," Tyler's voice was shaky as he looked at her.

"Tyler," She whispered hugging him closely; she didn't want to ever let go of him.

Tyler tensed up as Reid bit his bottom lip, "Just tell him Caity," Reid urged her.

"I can't," She choked out holding on to Tyler as if her life depended up on it.

Tyler looked down at her, rubbing her back with his hands, trying to calm her down. His mind trying to process what they could possibly have to tell him that would make her break down like this; especially if she wasn't breaking up with him, for Reid.

Reid stared at the broken girl that was in his best friend's arms; he let out a heavy sigh and spilled the beans in a rush, "Tyler, Caitlin's pregnant…"

Tyler felt Caitlin's grip on him tighten as he tried to process what his best friend had just told him, "Excuse me?" He was confused. "Pregnant?" He pulled away from Caitlin who was on the verge of a complete breakdown. All she could do was nod to answer his question. "Pregnant with a baby?" He asked clarifying.

"Yes," Reid nodded with a roll of his eyes.

"But Caitlin, we were careful… we've always been careful…" Tyler stated in a nervous tone, he wiped his free hand on his jeans; his entire body was starting to pour sweat from the pores.

This made Caitlin erupt in to a louder sob as she slid off of the bed and on to the floor. She couldn't even look at Tyler, who was in turn very, very confused at this point. Reid glanced at Tyler nervously and knelt down next to Caitlin. He started rubbing Caitlin's back.

Tyler stared at them, registering everything in his head. She had told him that Reid and she had something they needed to tell him. If she was pregnant with his baby, why the hell would Reid know before him? Why would she be so bloody upset if she was pregnant with his baby?

_That's because she's not_, he decided.

He watched Reid interact with her for a brief second, he was rubbing her back and whispering to her; it was like a slap in the face. She wasn't pregnant with his baby… his girlfriend was pregnant with Reid's baby.

"Oh my God," Tyler mouth in complete shock as he stood up from the bed completely and utterly confused, upset and angry.

"Tyler, it's not what it seems…" Reid stated looking up at his best friend.

"It's exactly like it seems," Tyler backed away from them, "My best friend and my girlfriend…" Tyler said the words, but they were like poison on his tongue. "And for a second I thought you loved me…" He looked at Caitlin hurt, she couldn't bring herself to look up at him, her entire body was now lying on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tyler it's not like that, I swear to you…" Reid stated trying to comfort Caitlin and his best friend at the same time. The young girl couldn't breath, and he could see that, her sobs were choking her; she couldn't get out the words to defend herself.

"Oh it's not?" Tyler asked cynically. "You couldn't grasp the reality that maybe a girl liked me and not you for once?" Tyler asked his eyes wide. "Is that it, Reid?" He was pushing Reid's buttons now, tears falling from his deep blue eyes. "You had to go after the one girl…" He paused to swallow. "The one girl… that I love?"

Reid stared at his best friend in shock as Caitlin pulled herself up in to a sitting position, "Tyler, no…" She shook her head, willing her legs to move but she couldn't. She was too weak to get up right now, her legs defied her.

"How could you sneak around with him?" Tyler asked abruptly. "I thought our relationship meant something to you…" He didn't give her a chance to respond before storming out of the bedroom without letting Reid or Caitlin explain any further.

Reid looked down at Caitlin who had let herself collapse back on to the floor, her face buried in the rug as she let the sobs take over her body, she was literally falling apart at the seams, to the open door where his best friend had just left out of. He was torn, should he go after Tyler and explain, or stay and calm down Caitlin?

He decided to stay, he needed to get her calm and relaxed, all of the emotional stress and crying was probably not good for the baby, in any way. He rubbed her back and pulled her to his chest.

It took a lot of coaxing and whispers of apologizes and promises for Caitlin to calm down, and she soon fell asleep in his arms. Reid picked her up, much like the other night and placed her in bed. He sat down on her bed trying to think of how to solve this. He had to go talk to Tyler, and explain everything.

He got up and rushed out of the house, giving Caleb nothing more than a simple nod of his head as he flew out of the house. He jumped in to Caitlin's red Mustang and drove to the dorms. Within minutes he was walking up the steps of the Spenser Academy Dormitories.

He just hoped that Tyler would listen to what he had to say.

When he arrived in his room he noticed a suitcase on his roommate's bed, and clothes were all over the place. His things were all over the place, it literally looked like a tornado ran through their room.

He took a seat on his bed and decided to wait for Tyler to come back.

An hour lapsed and Reid laid back on his bed, wondering where his best friend could possible be. He closed his eyes and concentrated, letting his power take over him, he kept his mind on finding Tyler, but for some reason it wasn't coming to him.

He let go of his hold on the Power and looked around the room that had never happened to him before, Reid picked up his phone and dialed Pogue's number by heart. He waited patiently as Pogue took two rings to answer.

"Do you know where Tyler is?" Reid skipped the greetings and introductions and got down to the point.

"No man, I haven't seen Tyler since yesterday…" Pogue answered. "Why? What's going on?"

"I tried to Use to find him because he ran off about an hour ago and I think he blocked me or something so I couldn't find him…" Reid half lied.

"What'd you do to him now, Reid?" Pogue asked rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, will you Use please and see where he is?" Reid asked. "I'm worried about him,"

Pogue didn't want to use, his ascension was coming up and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now was use. But he heard the worry in Reid's voice, so he knew something was wrong. He took a deep breath and summoned the Power. Within a few minutes he had a visual of Tyler, and he let go of his hold on it.

"He's on campus, running…" Pogue sighed. "He's almost back to the dorms…"

"Thanks Pogue…"

Reid hung up the phone and ran out of the room and outside so he could catch Tyler. Just as he was going out Tyler was jogging up the stairs.

"Ty," Reid's voice came out hoarse and cracked as he watched his best friend's head snap up in his direction.

Tyler didn't say anything he continued in to the dorms, Reid hot on his heels.

"We need to talk about this, get some things straight…" Reid stated following him up the stairs, Tyler's eyes were focused ahead of him not bothering to glance at the blonde.

"I think everything is straight," Tyler's teeth clenched. "You slept with MY girlfriend, and knocked her up…" He laughed bitterly. "What the fuck else is there left to talk about?"

"You don't even know the whole story, Tyler…" Reid stated as they walked in to their dorm room.

Tyler started shoving things in to boxes and his duffel bag, "I know enough of it…" He glared at his best friend, his eyes black as night. "I know that you betrayed me… my own fucking best friend… and her… she did this to me… after everything…" Tyler's voice shook steadily as he used to finish his packing.

"Where are you going?" Reid asked looking at his friend's packed things.

"I'm transferring dorms… I can't stand the sight of you…" He muttered before leaving the room again, without hearing Reid's explanation.

"Fuck!" Reid yelled yanking his blonde hair in anger.

Moments later the door to his dorm room burst open, Reid jumped out of his skin at the eerie looking Pogue Parry standing in the door. His eyes were black as coals and the air around him was swirling unnaturally as his hair flew in to his face.

He had a look of pure death written all over his face, and he Used to shut the door behind him as he advanced towards Reid.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

Reid backed away from his friend confused, running in to his end table and knocking his lamp over. The crash didn't startle him as much as the look crossing Pogue's face at that very moment.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You… you fucking asshole… you got Caitlin pregnant…" Pogue used his Power to slam Reid in to the wall with force.

"It's not like I planned this Pogue," Reid winced feeling his body struggle against the Power's hold on him.

"Really?" He laughed, "Because to me it sounded a lot like you were mad that you couldn't have Caitlin, so you went and got her drunk and took advantage of her…" Pogue ranted as he tightened his grip on Reid

The story seemed to be getting exaggerated and twisted around, and he didn't like it. Not in the slightest.

"I have never, in my life, seen Tyler so upset…." Pogue's tone tore Reid apart, his face dropped as he struggled against the Power.

"I didn't go behind Tyler's back and sleep with his girlfriend," Reid managed to get out. "I didn't get her drunk; we were both drunk…" He breathed in deeply as Pogue's release on him subsided and his eyes faded from black to hazel.

"Then what the hell happened because… that's not the story I heard from Caleb and Tyler…" Pogue's face relaxed a bit.

Reid sighed and slid down the wall, he could feel his emotions playing a brutal wore inside of him. He looked up at Pogue his eyes full of hurt, and pain, "At my party a couple months ago," He explained as Pogue sat down. "The one that was a couple weeks before Tyler and Caity started dating…"

"Ok," Pogue's jaw set.

"That night we both got really shit-faced… our flirting kind of accelerated and one thing lead to another…" He cleared his throat. "It was before Tyler and Caitlin even started dating, I didn't take advantage of her and it was just our stupid fuckin' raging-drunken teen hormones…"

"How come we didn't know about this?" Pogue questioned his eyebrows arched.

"She threatened to castrate me if I told anyone…" Reid answered catching his breath.

Pogue ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "This is some shit," He mused looking over at the blonde. "But if it was before they were together I wouldn't think Tyler would be _that _upset…"

"He didn't stay long enough for us to explain that it was before they were together." Reid licked his lips. "He heard what he wanted, drew his own conclusions and left…" Reid rested his elbows on his knees and let his head collapse in to his awaiting palms.

"Have you tried-"

Reid cut Pogue off, "I just did, but he wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise." He stated sullenly.

"I see," Pogue stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Caitlin and see how she's doing…"

"We're ok?" Reid asked pulling himself off of the ground.

Pogue exhaled and simply nodded his head, "The situation is pretty messed up; but you're only human. You were drinking, a good looking girl is there grinding on you and things get out of hand…" He shrugged. "Normal teenage bullshit, but this is a serious issue Reid because Caitlin is pregnant… she could very well be carrying the next generation of the Covenant…"

"Trust me, I know…" Reid sighed. "Thanks for listening to the full story man, not even Caleb listened…" He mused.

"Hey, I'm the rational one… remember…" He grinned hitting knuckles with him. "Sorry about earlier man… you know Caitlin's like my sister…" He apologized.

"I under stand, it's cool…" Reid nodded. "I'm starting to get used to the idea of being shunned from the Covenant…" He tried to be funny but it came off sounding painfully sad.

"Maybe I'll try to catch up with Ty, see if I can talk to him…" Pogue offered.

"We could use all the help we can get in that are…" Reid sighed watching Pogue leave.

He didn't know what to do anymore, his life was falling apart. There was no doubt that this would be all over school by Monday. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Caitlin and how the rest of the school was going to treat her.

He hoped that no on heard his argument with Tyler; he didn't want Caitlin to have to go through that. He just wouldn't be able to stand it.

* * *

**So he knows... now... I want to get some insight from everyone reading this story. Tell me what you think should happen... (And I know... half of you want her to end up with Reid... but I'm not so sure that's going to happen, though the story might take a turn, we'll never know with my muses!)**

**R E V I E W**


	12. 12 Ultimatum

**A/N: **After the reviews, I got a couple of great ideas that I'm going to toy with throughout the rest of the story. Yay, thank you for the inspiration, I really needed it. Big time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Covenant; or its many amazingly good looking actors. I also don't own the quote used in this chapter (Anger, tears and sadness are only for those who give up.) Katie Gill is the owner of that.

* * *

**Chapter 12**_**  
U**__ltimatum_**  
**

Caitlin woke up from a terrible dream; her breathing was shallow and her forehead was dripping sweat. She pushed the covers off of her body and looked around the room. Her heartbeat was hammering in her chest; her vision was a bit blurry.

She replayed the last two days in her head, and she felt a pain in her chest. She realized that she hadn't been acting like herself. She was acting more like a child than the adult she was trying \to make herself out to be.

She pulled herself out of bed and heard footsteps outside of her room. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that they would continue down the hall.

"Caitlin,"

It was her mother.

"Go away," She groaned catching her balance as she set her two feet on the rug that surrounded her bed.

"I'm coming in,"

Before Caitlin had time to argue her mother was in her room, "Not like I had much of a choice…" She muttered.

"We need to talk… about this…" Evelyn stalled as she looked down at her daughter's stomach. "… problem…"

"Problem." Caitlin repeated, she let out a low bitter laugh. "This is not a problem, mother." She glared at the older woman. "You can't just fix it…"

"Yes," Evelyn's words bit back at her daughter. "I spoke with some of the others – I – they think its best if we take care of this…"

"Take care of it?" Caitlin's eyes widened in question.

"An abortion," Evelyn clarified.

Caitlin felt her stomach flip at the sound of that awful word, she held a hand over her stomach protectively and stared at her mother, "I can't do that…" She stated firmly. "I won't."

"You will do it," Evelyn closed the door behind her.

"No," Caitlin's body shook with anger, "I will not…"

"Excuse me?" Her mother snapped at her defiance.

"This child could be a boy, mother…" she swallowed hard. "If you 'take care of it' like you want to… the Garwin line will end with Reid…" She shook her head. "I won't let that happen… I'm not going to let that happen." She cleared her throat. "I've made up my mind,"

"Caitlin, you're only a child…" Evelyn tried to reason with her.

"I'm not doing this to Reid," Her voice shook. "I'm keeping the baby…"

"Caitlin," Her mother's voice was stern.

"You're not going to change my mind… you can disown me… shove me off to some far away relative… I don't care… I'm still having it."

"Then you'll marry Reid," Her mother dropped yet another bomb on her.

"Excuse me?"

"The laws of the Covenant state that if a Son impregnates a woman outside of wedlock he is to marry her, to keep the silence…." Evelyn stated scornfully.

"No," She shook her head. "Absolutely not, that is the most barbaric thing I have ever heard…"

"We must abide by the Laws laid out by our ancestors…" Evenly stated forcefully.

"You cannot force me to marry someone,"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't give this child up, Caitlin," She sighed. "Beatrice figured this was the only other solution,"

"I already know of the Covenant, I'm a part of it… why would this rule apply to me?"

"There will not be any argument over this; you made your choice…" Evelyn stated coldly.

Caitlin didn't have time to respond before her mother left the room in a whirl wind of emotions. She stared at the half open door; she was not going to marry Reid. She wasn't.

She had to do something; she wasn't going to give this baby up, and she certainly wasn't going to marry Reid Garwin. She had to figure out what she was going to do, and she had to figure it out quickly, but first she had to take a shower.

As soon as she got out of the shower and dressed she called Reid. She didn't let him say more than two words, before telling him to come over and as quickly as possible.

Reid arrived in her room minutes later freshly showered and dressed, "Where's the fire?" He asked giving her a sly grin.

"Stop being an ass," She quipped sitting on her bed.

"It's good to see you're back to your old self…" He smirked at her.

"I'm trying," She whispered. "I realized that all of my blubbering wasn't going to help the situation any… if at all…" She rolled her eyes. "I guess I was just so devastated from the news that… I don't know… I don't know what I was thinking, or not thinking…"

"I understand, but it's good to see you not crying… if that's any consolation…"

"It's not," She groaned looking at him.

"What's wrong, seriously?" He asked pulling himself up on to her bed.

"My mother came in this morning and pretty much gave me an ultimatum…" She explained.

"And that is?"

"Have an abortion or…" She looked down at her hands and didn't want to say the rest.

"Or…. What?" He asked his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Marry you,"

"What?" Reid asked his mouth wide open.

"My thoughts exactly," She snickered and fell back on to the bed.

Reid glanced down at her and felt his heart beat quicken a little, it wasn't a terrible thought actually. The shock of it had caused his outburst, but now that he thought about it… he wasn't exactly against the idea. Though, he wasn't sure that he could tell Caitlin that, because she looked completely against it.

"So, when we getting' hitched?" He asked in a joking manner.

"Reid," Her glare cut in to him harshly.

"I was kidding," He leaned back on his elbows.

"Have you told your parents?" She asked him thoughtfully.

"Sort of,"

"Sort of?"

"I just told them I had some big news for them… when they come back from Peru…" He shrugged.

'When will they be back?"

"Don't know… they never really give me a time…" He answered glancing over at her.

"Mother already spoke with Pogue's parents, and probably Tyler's too…" She sighed. "It's only a matter of time before she gets a hold of your parents…"

"Oh great," He muttered. "And here I thought I'd get to break the great news to the grandparents to be…"

"I wish my father were still alive," Caitlin muttered pulling a pillow on top of her face. "He would be able to talk some sense in to all of these people… they wouldn't be trying to force me to get rid of my baby… or try and force me to marry you…"

"That's not such a terrible idea, now is it?" Reid asked pulling the pillow off of her face.

"Reid, no offense…" She looked up at him sadly. "But I love Tyler…" She didn't catch the disappointing look on his face as she continued, "I mean I really, really love him…"

"I know," Reid breathed and forced his eyes shut, "He loves you too…"

"How can we fix this?" She asked him, her brown eyes searching his for an answer.

"I'm not sure," Reid responded as he looked away, he didn't want her to see what was really in his eyes, he couldn't. "We really can't… I mean… what's done is done… right?"

After a short silence, Caitlin whispered, "God, I wish he would have just let us explain…"

"I'm sorry Caity," Reid sighed avoiding her gaze.

"Don't be sorry Reid," She took a deep breath as she sat forward, resting her hand on his shoulder, "It's not exactly your fault now is it?"

Reid glanced at her hand that was cupping his shoulder and placed his on top of it, "That doesn't make me feel any less terrible…" He squeezed her hand.

She nodded her head in understanding, "Caleb hasn't talked to me since he found out…" She felt her insides shake at the thought, "My own brother," Her words were bitter.

The two friends sat and talked for what seemed like the entire morning. Though, neither of them could think of a reasonable solution to the problems surrounding them. After Reid left, Caitlin decided she needed to try and mend things over with her brother.

She stepped foot outside of her room and padded gently down the old creaking hallways to find her brother's room. She pushed the door open and he glared up at her from his desk.

"What do you want?" He asked looking back down at his books, his tone low.

"I think we need to talk," She said firmly closing the door behind her.

"We have nothing to talk about, Caitlin…"

"Oh, on the contrary we do…" She remarked sitting down on his bed. He swung around in his chair; a stoic look on his face, Caitlin swallowed hard and held her chin up defiantly. "We didn't mean for this to happen Caleb, it was an accident…"

"That's what you get for being irresponsible…" He snapped.

"And I'm doing the responsible thing, Caleb…" She stared at him. "I'm going to keep this baby and take care of it…"

"You're just a child," He shook his head standing up from his desk.

"And what does that make you, Caleb?" She asked standing up to look at him face to face. "You're only ten minutes older than me…" She shook her head. "You're only eighteen Caleb… here in the United States of America that makes me an adult…"

"You're delusional," Caleb barked.

"Delusional?" She scoffed. "No, I'm anything but delusional…"

"You think that after what you did Tyler is still going to want you?" Caleb bit.

Caitlin felt her entire body react to his words. She had managed to choke back her tears; she wasn't going to cry anymore, she wasn't. Her father had told her once that 'Anger, tears and sadness are only for those who give up.' And she wasn't going to give up.

"That was uncalled for," She stated hoarsely. "But I made up my mind, Caleb…" She stated poking her finger in to his chest. "Whether you want to accept it or not is up to you…"

"Caitlin,"

"No, just listen to me for a minute, ok?" She asked. "I love Tyler, more than anything in the world… and it kills me inside to know that I've hurt him like this, unintentionally. Ok, Reid and I admit that we both fucked up, but we're young and stupid and shit happens…" She looked up at her big brother.

After a short pause she sighed and walked to the door, "I made up my mind, and this is my life to lead, ok?" She stated shaking her head. "I'm not proud of what I've done… but I can't go back and change it Cale…" She forced a smile. "This could be the next line of the Covenant, and I'm not going to end Reid's line by 'taking care of it' as mother put it… I couldn't do that for him, and I can't do that for me…"

Caleb watched her walk out of his room and sighed, running a heavy hand through his hair. How could he act this way towards his own sister? How could he be so belligerent in her time of need? He shook his head.

The ball was in his court now, and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

**So, I had to agree strongly with one of my reviewers. My Caitlin muse was being a big baby; and needed to stop crying like a little bitch. I knew she was going to eventually... however, I had a similar experience to Caitlin (though I wasn't carrying the next line of the Covenant), but I got pregnant my senior year of high school, and went through the same emotions. (But I am a huge cry baby)... :)**

_**R E V I E W**_


	13. 13 Conversations

**A/N: **The response has been incredible as usual. You guys are the absolute best; and I love you for it.

* * *

**Chapter 13**_**  
C**__onversations_

After saying her peace with her brother; Caitlin knew that the next person on her list to try and talk to was her boyfriend. If she could still call him that. She shook her head at the thought. She couldn't get emotional. She had to try her best to get his attention and keep it.

She had to explain to him what this was all about; about the ultimatum her mother gave her and that she couldn't follow through with it because she loved Tyler. She didn't love Reid, not like that.

She picked up her cell phone, and dialed Tyler's number. Every time she called it rang and then went straight to voicemail. Telling her that he was ignoring her phone calls on purpose. She felt her heart wrench and decided that there was only one way she could get him to talk to her and that was by going to his dorm.

Her drive to the dorms was short and full of mind numbing questions. She had to get this off of her chest, and she had to make sure that Tyler understood that she had never cheated on him, especially not with Reid.

She parked her car in front of the dorms and ran up the stairs. She couldn't remember the last time her feet had moved so quickly. She couldn't find his Hummer in the parking lot, but she didn't know if he parked it around back, or maybe there weren't any parking spots.

Whatever the reason; she hoped that he was here, and that the large black Hummer was just parked out of sight. She pushed her way through the maze that was the lobby, she could hear people whispering and looking at her.

She looked like shit, she didn't blame them. It was not usual for Caitlin Danvers to be out and about without being pulled together properly, but this wasn't any normal circumstances. And she wasn't about to tell them what was going on.

She got to Reid and Tyler's floor and knocked on the door repeatedly. Within minutes a worn out look Reid answered the door. Caitlin pushed her way through him to see Tyler's side of the room packed up and bare.

"What's going on?" She asked turning back to look at Reid.

"He was going to transfer rooms, but decided to just stay at his parent's house since there are only a few weeks of school left." His lips were pursed together. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to try and talk to him, to explain to him what happened…" Caitlin stated sitting on his unmade bed.

"I've tried… every time I see him…" He shook his head. "It's not use; he doesn't want to hear it."

"He's going to have to; sooner or later… he needs to know the truth…"

"I know that Caitlin, I do…"

She sat there for a few minutes and got up, "Where are you going?" He asked her suspiciously.

"To Tyler's house…"

"Caitlin, I don't think that's a good idea," He grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to talk to him, if I have to tie him to a chair and make him listen, I'll do it…"

"We should do this together," His eyes were soft, as he spoke to her.

"No, I have to do this alone, Reid…" She stated determined.

"Why?" He asked her.

"It's just something I have to do for me…" She decided pulling out of his grasp and leaving the room.

She noticed a suspicious looking couple walking away from the door and sighed, Aaron and Kira. She hoped they hadn't heard the conversation; she really wanted to keep this as low key as possible. The less people that knew about it, the better, for everyone.

She hurried down to her car and sped the entire way to the Simms Estate. She pulled in to the graveled driveway and thrusted the gear shift in to park. She hurriedly got out of the car and ran up to the front door.

She wasn't wasting anytime.

After knocking several times and ringing the door bell on a number of occasions over the last twenty minutes she was starting to get desperate. That was until the door was thrown open and an exhausted looking Tyler Simms answered the door.

Caitlin felt her heart break looking at him, his hair was a mess, his face was red, and his eyes were bloodshot. The clothes that adorned his body were wrinkled and he probably hadn't changed since he found out about her and Reid.

"I thought you would get the point, but obviously you didn't…" He growled lowly.

"Tyler, I have to talk to you…" She stated pushing the door as he tried to clothes it.

"Caitlin I don't want to talk to you, much less see you…" He stated sadly.

"Tyler, please…" She forced her weight in to the door. "You don't know everything ok… you wouldn't let us explain…"

"I got all the explanation I need, Caitlin…" He stopped trying to fight her for the door. "You slept with my best friend, and you got pregnant…"

"Tyler, it's not like that, I swear to God…" She licked her lips.

"Goodbye Caitlin," He closed the door a bit more, she had given up on trying to force the door open, "Have a nice life…"

Caitlin stared at the closed door and banged her fists against it. She wasn't giving up. She couldn't. She stood outside of his door and called him, knocked and rang the doorbell more times than she could count in the next two hours.

The sun set and the moon shined high above the Manor. She sighed and banged her fists against the door. It was no use, Tyler had totally ignored her for the last two hours, and she was getting nowhere.

"Fuck," She groaned getting back in to her car.

She looked up to see that he was watching from his window, trying to be inconspicuous as he hid on the side. But she could see him, and he must have noticed because when she looked back up he was gone.

She shoved her gear shift in to reverse and slowly backed out of his driveway; she settled the car at the end of the driveway and looked back up at his window. The light that was once on shut off and she sighed heavily switching in to drive.

She needed a pint of ice cream and a chick flick right now. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Kate's number. After the second ring she answered.

"Kate?" Caitlin's voice was low as she hoped that her girlfriend's were still OK with her.

"Oh God Caitlin, how are you?" Kate's voice flooded in to her ears.

She felt a wave of relief wash over her and Caitlin let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "I've seen better days, that's for sure…"

"Where are you?"

"I just left Tyler's parents house… he won't even listen to me… I really want to talk to you and Sarah…" She drove the rest of the way to her house. "I feel terrible about everything, and I just… I need to explain what happened to you guys myself…"

"Ok, we'll be over in ten, ok?" She asked.

Agreeing Caitlin parked her car and motivated herself to go inside her house. She walked in to the kitchen and pulled out a pint of ice cream from the freezer. She noticed her mother come in to the kitchen, the tumbler in her hand full of the amber liquid.

She knew her mother had calmed down with her drinking after the Chase incident, but now… now it seemed that she was back on the bottle. Caitlin knew what the cause was, but she walked past her mother, and soon her brother and went straight up to her room.

She waited patiently for Sarah and Kate to arrive; and once they did the three girls immediately started talking. Caitlin explained to them about what happened the night at Reid's party; that they had both gotten completely inebriated and ended up sleeping together.

She admitted that she had an attraction to Reid; but she was in love with Tyler. She wanted to be with Tyler, and she told them about her mother and the Others were going to make her marry Reid.

"How can they do that?" Sarah asked her eyebrows knitted together.

"I don't know…" Caitlin groaned resting back in to the pillows. "I mean I've heard of the Law from the Covenant, but I am part of the Covenant, I am a child of the Covenant, that law should not pertain to me…"

"Yeah, the silence isn't at stake here…" Kate agreed.

"Maybe I can make that argument, go before the elders and plead my case…"

"You sound like Caleb," Sarah giggled. "He always thinks he can talk his way out of trouble,'

"And he usually does," Kate pointed out.

"One thing I have in common with my _perfect_ brother…" Caitlin groaned staring at the two girls.

"Can they seriously make you do this?"

"It's written in the laws of the Covenant, I mean they really can't force me to do it… but for the sake of the Covenant… they'll use my father against me… I just know it."

"How?"

"They'll pull the 'Your father would have wanted it this way,' card…" She sighed. "But I know my father; he was all about breaking the laws of the Covenant to do what he felt was right. He wouldn't want me to marry Reid if I didn't love him…"

"Pogue said that he tried to talk to Tyler, today…" Kate started off slowly after a short pause.

"He did?" Caitlin's eyes grew wide.

"He tried; but as soon a she said your name Tyler kicked him out of the house… no second thought about it…" Kate's voice was low as she explained this to her close friend.

"That hurts," Caitlin whispered.

"I wish this wouldn't have happened," Sarah whispered.

"Me too," She bit her bottom lip.

She wished nothing more than to have the normal life she had hoped for, but she knew that she would never get it. Especially not now, not ever.

* * *

**Just a bit of a filler for you guys; but keeps the story flowing; yay.**

**R E V I E W **


	14. 14 High School Hell

**A/N: **The chapters have just been flowing out of me, I can barely concentrate on anything else at this point. I have to say thanks to you all for making that possible; all of the incredible feedback has really just made my inspirational juices flow. So, give yourselves a pat on the back... and a cookie.

* * *

**Chapter 14**_**  
H**__igh School Hell_

Monday had arrived before she knew it. She opted to drive herself to school that day, she didn't want to sit in a car for ten minutes in awkward silence with her brother. She already knew the day was going to be strange enough.

"Today is going to be one hell of a day," She whispered to herself, pushing back her emotions as she parked her car next to her brothers. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself, so she sat in her car until she saw Tyler's Hummer park a few spots down from her.

She got out just as he was walking by and called his name, he ignored her. She started after him.

"Tyler!," He continued walking, "Ty, please stop and talk to me…" She called again; the brunette boy visibly shook his head and quickened his pace, leaving Caitlin behind.

Caitlin stopped her pursuit of the younger boy and sighed heavily, things had just gone from bad to worse within five seconds of stepping foot on to Spenser grounds. She took a seat outside of the doors and had heard the whispers of the girls around her.

Aaron and Kira had to of heard her talking with Reid, and probably the fight between Reid and Tyler, or Reid and Pogue that the blonde had told her about. She was hoping that no one had heard about them, but it was too late.

She bit her bottom lip nervously, and held back the tears that she could feel threatening to fall.

"Hey," Sarah's gentle voice came from behind her.

Caitlin forced a smile as she blinked excessively to stop the tears, "Hey guys,"

"You ok?" Kate asked taking a seat next to her.

"No," She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry;" Sarah whispered. "I heard Kira talking to some girls in the showers this morning…"

"You should have been there Caity," Kate slapped her bare thigh, "I thought Sarah was about to go all crazy white girl on the dirty whore…"

This made Caitlin laugh; she looked over at Sarah whose large blue eyes told that Kate was telling the truth, "What'd you do?"

"I pushed her in to the wall and told her that she had better keep my friend's name out of her mouth," Sarah beamed proudly.

"Thank you," Caitlin whispered hugging both girls as they walked in to the building. She stared at the doors and thought about going in herself, but she couldn't muster up the courage.

She didn't want to step foot in to the judgmental world known as High School, she wanted to turnaround and runaway.

"Hey gorgeous," His voice struck her like a thousand knives.

She forced herself to look up in to those icy blue eyes; they held something that they didn't usually. Concern, guilt, it was something she couldn't quite pinpoint; but it was definitely knew to the blonde Son of Ipswich. She gave him a meek smile and he took a seat next to her.

"So, you can't find it in you to go in there, huh?" He asked motioning to the large oak doors.

"I'm scared," She whispered, her gaze settling on the ground.

"You think sitting out here is going to make it better?"

"No, but it delays me from having to face reality for the moment," She worried her lip and he shook his head at her. "I fucked up so bad," She whispered looking up at the abnormally blue sky of Ipswich.

"You're not the only one," He laughed bitterly. "I shouldn't have gone through with it that night," He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I knew Tyler liked you, I always have…" He whispered. "But I still slept with you anyway," He growled at himself.

"I can't say I'm much better," Caitlin stated trying to comfort Reid. It wasn't his fault, or her fault. It was both of their faults; it was both of their mistakes. "I liked Tyler, but for some reason I still got drunk and ended up in bed with you. I could have said no, I should have said no… there is no way that I was that belligerently drunk."

"I could have said no too," Reid shook his head. "But I was in the moment, and I had been jealous…" Reid decided, looking over her carefully.

"Jealous?" Caitlin asked looking at him, shocked. "Of what?"

"A lot of things," Reid shrugged his shoulders.

The bell ringing made her forget her train of thought, and thankfully Reid wouldn't have to say anymore. He had already said too much as it was. He couldn't divulge his secret. There was no way that he could do that to her, or to Tyler. Not after all of this.

"I guess it's now or never," She groaned picking up her bag and opening the door. Reid took the door from her and bowed slightly.

"I'll let you go in first…" He stated calmly.

"Good idea," She replied sarcastically as he shut the door behind her and waited a few seconds before he too entered in to the halls.

They had hoped that they would be empty, which most students would be running to class at the first bell. But it seemed like no one had moved, as if they had all been waiting for them to enter in to the hallway.

Caitlin could feel them staring at her, she rested her hands around her stomach and headed straight to her locker, she could feel Reid behind her. He was only a few steps behind her but she knew that Reid was holding his chin up high, and looking everyone in the eye, daring them to say something to him.

They both stopped at their lockers and arrived in American Literature just as the final bell rang. They noticed that their normal seats were already occupied. Tyler was sitting in his seat while a busty brunette sat in Caitlin's normal seat, and a guy form the swim team sat in Reid's seat.

They had already been replaced.

Even though Tyler was just talking to her, the girl was known as one of Spenser's more 'experienced' girls. Caitlin's face fell farther, if it were at all possible, she felt like someone had just reached in to her chest and ripped her heart out.

She went to walk up the steps but her knees buckled and gave out, Reid stepped forward and grabbed her arm before she could fall face first in front of everyone, further embarrassing her. He gave her a short pointed look as they took the only two seats available, next to Aaron Abbott and Kira Snider.

"Glad I'm not the lowest form of scum anymore," Aaron snickered loud enough for both Reid and Caitlin to hear.

As Reid was stepping around he slammed his foot down on top of Aaron's, making the boy yelp out in agony and scowl at the blonde. The professor looked up at them and Reid held his hands up defensively chancing a glance at Caitlin. She was wiping away the stray tears that were escaping her eyes.

Once they were sitting down, Reid grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze. He opened his book and for once in his Spenser career began taking notes on the subject at hand.

Caitlin didn't touch her book the entire class, her eyes had been glued on Tyler who was sitting up front in their normal seats. The busty brunette next to him was flirting with him throughout class, and Tyler was welcoming it.

At one point, she could feel her brother's gaze on her. She had turned to see him look away and shoot daggers in Tyler's direction. Perhaps her brother had took what she said to heart. She sure as hell hoped so.

She glanced back down at the boy she was in love with and saw him brush his fingers across the girls arm, reaching over to take back his pen that she had taken from him. Just the small gesture made Caitlin want to ring the girl's neck.

She couldn't handle it anymore, she grabbed her things and rushed out of class, she could feel everyone's eyes on her as she stormed out of the room. Reid looked around class who were half staring and half whispering at Caitlin's retreating form. He got up from his seat and took off after the girl, sending a short, pointed glare in Tyler's direction. A look of concern placed itself on Tyler's face briefly; before he was reminded why he had sat himself next to the slutiest girl at Spenser Academy.

The moment he stepped foot out of class he was bombarded by death glares from both Caleb and Pogue. Tyler stared up at them with questioning eyes, as Caleb snarled at him.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Tyler asked put his combination in to his locker.

"You might as well been fucking that girl in the middle of American Lit, Tyler…" Caleb's tone startled the younger boy as he stared up at him wide eyed.

"Excuse me?" Tyler asked furrowing his brow as he shoved his books in to his locker. He felt like he should be the one saying these things to his so-called 'best friend' and his so-called 'girlfriend' who went chasing after each other just minutes ago. "Whose side are you on here?" Tyler asked angrily.

He felt like they should be on his side, he was the one getting hurt here. He was the one that didn't know about his best friend's love affair with his girlfriend.

"I'm not on anyone's side Tyler," Caleb growled. "Caitlin fucked up, but we all do…" He stated angrily. "You fuck up, I fuck up… Pogue fucks up… we all fucking do it…" Caleb's words were venomous.

Tyler stood back for a second; he had never heard Caleb go off like this before; and he was on the brunt end of it. That scared him half to death. He didn't feel like he should be on the receiving end of this.

"You have to remember something, Tyler… she's my baby sister, and she will always be my baby sister…" He leered towards him. "No matter what happens between any of us, she will always be there…"

Tyler swallowed loudly as Caleb stalked off Pogue hot on his trail as they went in the direction of their next class. He had only offered her seat to the girl because he wanted Caitlin to know how it felt. To know how it felt to have your heart ripped out and stomped all over.

Now that he thought about it, it sounded childish, and didn't make him look good at all. He sighed, knowing that it was a stupid decision, and that he had hurt her. He slammed his locker shut nad ran off to his next class.

"Caity, come out… please…" Reid begged on the other side of the bathroom stall.

"Go away," She barked, feeling her stomach rumble as she threw up again in to the toilet.

She didn't know if this was due to her pregnancy, or her nerves, or seeing Tyler with another girl, and not just any girl Alexandria Yates. She groaned as the stall door opened and shut behind her. She felt long fingers gingerly rubbing her back.

"Caleb is going to kill you," She whispered knowing that he used to get in to the bathroom stall. He leaned up and grabbed a few paper towels and handed them to her.

She wiped her mouth off and he shook his head, "I survived telling him, I think I can handle him on this note…" He stated carefully helping her stand back up. He saw the tears slipping down her face and reached over to wipe them away. "Stop crying,"

"I just threw up breakfast," She stated him flushing the toilet. "My boyfriend thinks I cheated on him with his best friend, and he was canoodling with the schools biggest slut… that not even _you_ would sleep with…" She looked up at the blue eyed boy. "And I'm pregnant… and you want me to stop crying?"

"Hey, it's ok…" Reid pulled her in to a large hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We'll get through this, I promise you…" He whispered smoothing her hair down as he rocked her back and forth. "I promise everything will be ok,"

"How?" She asked blowing out a breath of air. "Is there a spell that can make us go back in time and not sleep together?" She asked quietly.

"No, but I'll do everything in my power to make everything alright again…" He whispered pulling her against his chest again.

She felt his heart pounding in his chest, and Reid fought back the want to press his lips against hers. Instead he laid his kiss in to her hair as she pulled away and looked up at him. She hadn't seen this side of Reid in a very, very long time.

"Can you take me home?" She asked him, she couldn't last another second in this hell hole.

Reid nodded, he closed his eyes for a second, summoning the Power. Within seconds they were standing in her bedroom at the Danvers' manor, she gave him a meek smile before pulling out some clothes.

Reid glanced down at his watch, "I'm gonna get back to school, if you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me…" He gave her forehead a small peck before disappearing.

After returning to school, Reid went to his class which he shared with all of the other Sons. His assigned seat happened to be right next to Tyler, and the boy gave him the cold shoulder the entire time.

He could feel Caleb's glare on him, and Pogue was absentmindedly glaring in their general direction; he hoped the glare was for his friend and not him. He couldn't take anyone else hating him right now.

He actually did some work for once, and after class he decided he needed to get out of class; that was until Caleb grabbed him by the back of the jacket and yanked him back in to the classroom.

"Where's my sister?" He asked roughly.

"She wanted to go home, so I took her home…" Reid answered glaring up at the older boy.

"I bet you did," Caleb growled.

"Caleb, c'mon man…" Pogue stated pulling on Caleb's arm to get him to ease up on the blonde. "This isn't going to solve anything…" He defended Reid. "The story that Caity told you is the same story Reid told me, ok… they're not lying…"

"No," Reid snapped at Pogue, looking at him with a look of regret on his face. "If Caleb wants to think the worst of me, and the worst of his sister… let him…" Reid growled shoving him off of his body. "Shows how much you know us," His usual smirk was a prominent scowl.

With his final words Reid stalked off towards his next class, one he didn't share with any of the Sons of Ipswich, and for that he was thankful.

* * *

**R E V I E W**, I need it! :)


	15. 15 Anxiety

**A/N: **Absolutely incredible. Yep, that's you guys. You're all fantastic and I love you for it. I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to last, I could see it going several ways... so I'm just gonna go with the flow on this one! :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**_**  
A**__nxiety_

Caitlin sat in her room for the rest of the day, her mind weighing all of her possible options. What could she possibly do to fix or even alter the situation? She had to think of something and she had to do it for everyone's sake, and not just her own.

Option number one, seriously tie Tyler down and tell him everything, from point A to point B, and pray to God that he understands and takes her back; and then everything is peachy.

Option number two, listen to her mother and marry Reid once he turns eighteen. She shook her head, which was never going to work.

Option number three, flee the city. Hell, flee the country perhaps. Get away from everything and everyone remotely close to the Covenant.

She weighed the pros and cons of all of them. There was a great chance that Tyler wouldn't believe her if she told him the truth. There was also a greater chance that he might believe her, but still want nothing to do with her because she was carrying his best friend's child. He would be plagued with thoughts of them together and even more the inevitable that she might end up leaving him for Reid.

Then she weighted the negatives and positives of option number two. There really were no positives. Tyler would probably hate her even more for marrying Reid, and further more she'd probably hate her mother for life for making her marry a man that she didn't love. That was definitely not a good enough option.

Leaving Ipswich; that was looking more like the right path to take. She could appease everyone with that. Reid could go about his normal life of hooking up with random girls. Tyler could forget all about their relationship and move on, even if it were with Alexandria Yates. Caleb could forget that he ever had an imperfect sister that fucked up her own life. And her mother, her mother could focus on the only child that she ever truly cared about.

She made up her mind, as soon as classes were finished she was high tailing it out of Ipswich. And no one was going to stop her. Not her mother, not Caleb, not Reid… not the Elders. No one.

By the next day she felt like she had her shit together; at least until the harsh words of more than half of the population of Spenser attacked her. She did her best to push forward for the day; but she was finding it very difficult to face everyone's bullshit.

"They don't know anything Caity," Reid assured her squeezing her hand for about the thousandth time that day.

"I know, but it doesn't make what they're saying hurt any less… I mean I did hurt Tyler…" She shook her head. "That thought alone kills me every time…"

Reid nodded his head in understanding; this was going to be the longest month of their life.

Tyler headed towards the cafeteria, his mind racing. He had noticed that Reid and Caitlin seemed very close, but not in the way that he had expected. He was meddling in his own thoughts when he ran right in to something hard.

"Why don't you watch where you're fuckin' going?" Aaron's voice snapped Tyler out of his daze.

The two teens looked at each other and a smirk crossed Aarons face as he leered down at the younger boy, "You wouldn't bump in to people if you were paying more attention Simms, just like you wouldn't lose your girl to your best friend… no less…"

Tyler's teeth clenched as he stared at Aaron, he had the audacity to fucking say that shit to him. The harassment was pissing Tyler off, "Fuck you, Abbott…"

"I walkway knew she'd end up, knocked up. Guess you couldn't get the job dun, huh Simms? She had to go running to Garwin to satisfy her…." Aaron snapped at the younger boy.

He said this loud enough so that Reid and Caitlin who were rounding the corner could hear the words Aaron was spewing at the youngest Son of Ipswich. Within seconds Reid was in Aaron's face, and Tyler was staring hard at the two.

"Why don't you mind your fucking business Aaron?" Reid asked easing Caitlin behind him.

"C'mon Garwin, why don't you man up and just confirm what everyone already knows… Caitlin's a two timing, skank who will spread her legs for anyone," He grinned at Caitlin whose mouth fell open. Reid wiped the grin off of Aaron's face with his fist.

Caitlin let out a startled yelp as Reid attacked Aaron, fists were flying as she got closer, and Tyler stepped closer as well. He didn't want Reid fighting another one of his fights, but he realized that it was too late.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about Caitlin like that…" Reid yelled angrily pulling himself off of Aaron to breath. "Do you fucking hear me?"

"I see," Aaron smirked wiping his bloodied nose on his white oxford sleeve. "Protecting your filthy little whore," He scoffed.

He let the words slip out just as Pogue and Caleb were rounding the corner with Sarah and Kate. They watched on in horror as Reid attacked Aaron again. Caleb's eyes grew as Caitlin got closer to them, trying to break the two teenagers apart.

"Aaron leave it alone. You have no idea what's going on… so mind your goddamned business…" She yelled pushing Reid back just as Aaron was going for a swing at him.

Tyler noticed this and he lurched forward, pushing himself and Caitlin out of the way from the battling duo. He maneuvered so that his body slammed in to the lockers and she was crushed up against him.

"You fucking asshole," Reid's anger was heightened seeing that Aaron had almost hit Caitlin in the stomach. "You just fucked up big time," He let his fist connect with Aaron's face again, as the curly haired brunette connected with his lip.

Pogue and Caleb found that this was a perfect time to separate the two. Pogue grabbed Reid, roughly holding him in a full nelson so that he couldn't pull away. Caleb picked Aaron up by the back of his collar, and pulled him up to meet him face to face.

"I better not hear you talking about my sister again, you got that Abbott?" Caleb growled lowly. "Or I won't be as forgiving as Reid has been…" He spat shoving the boy back down to the ground.

"Caitlin, are you ok?" Tyler asked, not bothering to hide his concern.

His arms were around her waist, and their bodies were flush against one another. Though she loved the feeling, she could feel the awkwardness in the air around them. He wasn't comfortable and she could see that.

"I'm ok," She confirmed. A silence washed over them as Caitlin opened her mouth to speak, "Tyler, look we really need to talk about this-"

She was cut off by the voice of the Provost, "Mr. Abbott, Mr. Garwin, Mr. Parry, Mr. Danvers, Mr. Simms and Miss Danvers… my office, now!" His voice was stern, he looked as though he were about to eat the lot of them for lunch.

Tyler lightly pushed himself away from Caitlin as he followed the Provost. Caleb rushed to her side, looping his arm around her waist as he tossed a glare back at Aaron who was being helped up by his cronies, Ryan and Bordy.

"Let's go…" Reid said from behind them. Pogue and Tyler were already a few yards a head of them. "You ok?" He asked putting a hand to her stomach.

"I'm fine," She assured them both with a nod and a forced smile.

They followed behind Pogue who was checking up on Tyler, making sure that the boy was alright, although he knew deep down that he wasn't. But he hadn't figured out the truth yet, he didn't want to hear it… and Pogue didn't want to be the one to tell him. Caitlin and Reid had to tell him.

The group mingled in to the cramped office and the Provost decided that he needed to talk to the groups separately; first Aaron and his friends, and then the Sons of Ipswich. Caitlin sat her arms protectively wrapped around her middle, Reid sitting on one side of her and Pogue with his arm around her shoulders on the other side talking to her quietly.

Caleb was having a hushed conversation with Tyler about something, and the group was soon ushered in to the Provost office. Provost Higgins stood up as Caitlin took a seat, and the four Sons decided to stand.

Caleb placed his hands on his sister's shoulder supportively as she grabbed his left hand with her right, the Provost looked at them and cleared his throat.

"Now boys, you are among the finest young men at this institute. It is below you to cause such havoc in the halls like this…" He shook his head disapprovingly. "Now, from what Mr. Abbott said, Mr. Garwin you started the fight?"

Tyler glanced at Reid and Reid glanced back at him, his eyes meeting the Provost's he cleared his throat, "Yes sir, I did start the fight…" Reid took the blame, but Caitlin stood up.

"Excuse me, Provost Higgins…" Caitlin took a deep breath.

"Yes Miss Danvers?" The Provost looked at her, a short glare for being rude and interrupting Reid's confession.

"I can't let Reid take the blame for this." She shook her head. "It's really not any of these guys' faults. They were defending me…" She pointed out.

"How so?" Provost Higgins asked.

"Aaron made a very inaccurate comment to Tyler about my-our, situation and he said some things about me that weren't exactly 'nice'…" She cleared her throat. "Reid and I were coming around the corner and Reid heard him say these things; and he told Aaron to keep his mouth shut about things that didn't concern him… Aaron badgered him so Reid hit him."

"And Mr. Garwin continued to hit Mr. Abbott?" Provost Higgins asked.

"Only because Aaron continued to berate me in front of Tyler, Reid, Pogue and my brother…" She stated glancing back at the four who all looked impressed with her way with words. "I'm sorry Provost but I won't let them go down for this," She stated. "If you're going to punish anyone out of the five of us… I'd rather it be me…"

"So you're willing to put the rest of your school year on the line for these four?"

Caitlin looked back and surveyed each face; she turned back to the Provost and smiled, "Yes sir, I am…"

The provost looked impressed and he glanced at each face in the room, "All right," He nodded his head. "I am going to let you off the hook this time; Mr. Garwin… but you had better thank Miss Danvers extensively for saving your backside…" He pointed out.

"You may be dismissed…" He sat down at his chair and glanced at the group.

They didn't have to be told twice; the Sons of Ipswich and Caitlin left the room quietly, not bothering to say a word. As they exited the Provost's office, the group realized that Tyler was abnormally quiet as he hung back behind the group.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a lawyer, little sister?" Caleb asked tossing his arm around her shoulders.

The group laughed at Caleb's words; Caitlin glanced back behind her and noticed that Tyler had stopped walking. Her face dropped as he clutched his chest and his breathing was shallow, and staggered.

"Guys," She called for them to stop, all three Sons turned around to look at her. She was kneeling next to Tyler at the moment sitting him down against the bleachers. "Tyler, are you ok?" She asked knowing the answer.

The boy shot her a glare as he tried to catch his breath. He was starting to sweat profusely as he started to shake; Caitlin opened her purse and looked for something.

"He's having an anxiety attack," She said softly.

"What can we do to help?" Pogue asked kneeling down next to her.

"Go to the bathroom get me some cold paper towels…" She ordered dumping her purse out on the sidewalk as Reid started to rub Tyler's back causing him to jump in to the air at the sudden feeling of someone next to him. "He's easily startled… be careful… shit…" She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked worrying his bottom lip trying to figure out what he could do to help.

"I can't find his medicine, he gave me the extra prescription in case he needed it and didn't have his…" She looked up at Caleb, his dark brown eyes full of worry.

"Go to my locker, it should be in there, it's called Seredyn…."

Caleb didn't think twice as he booked it down the hall, sliding around the linoleum floors as Caitlin took Tyler's jacket off, loosened his tie and tried to get him to calm down.

"What caused it this time?" Reid asked softly as Tyler pushed him away.

"Too much stress; the fear of getting expelled after the fight with Aaron… probably a number of things," She ran her hand through Tyler's hair and he looked up at her, those dark blue eyes piercing into hers.

He didn't have control of his motor skills, his teeth were chattering as his body tremor. Pogue came back minutes later as she placed the cool clothes on his forehead and on his neck. She could feel his body temperature was up, and he needed his medicine.

"I've got it," Caleb yelled as he came flying down the hall with a bottle of water and the pill bottle.

Caitlin snatched the bottle from her brother and unscrewed the lid. She took out two pills and asked Caleb to take off the lid. She forced Tyler's mouth open as he sat his eyes going back in to his head; she put the two pills in his mouth and grabbed the water bottle forcing it in to his mouth.

"Swallow," She ordered him. The boy didn't move. She pulled his chin down and looked him in the eye, "Tyler, babe… I need you to swallow, now…" She stated forcefully.

She could see the tears falling from the corners of his eyes as he swallowed hard, she forced the water bottle back up to his mouth and he took another gulp. He sat against the hard lockers for a minute, staring up at her.

The group sat there for a minute as Tyler got control of his arms and legs again; he grabbed the pill bottle from Caitlin's grasp and his jacket and forced himself to his feet. He didn't say or do anything as he shoved the pill bottle in to his pocket and stalked off.

Caitlin sat back against the lockers and the three other boys looked down at her. She grabbed her empty purse and threw it across the hall, silent tears streamed down her face as the boys looked at her sympathetically.

"Fuck," She whispered pulling herself off of the ground. "I shouldn't have come to school today; I should have just stayed in my room…"

"Are you kidding?" Pogue asked. "You basically saved his life…" He stated grabbing her elbow.

"Apparently, he didn't want to be save," She responded back fighting the tears as she stalked off towards the parking lot.

Reid sighed, he picked up her things and stuffed them back in to her purse, running after her. He knew she probably felt pretty dumb for trying to leave and not having her key. When he got outside he noticed her car was gone.

Furrowing his brow he slipped behind Tyler's Hummer and orbed to her house, meeting her in her room. Caitlin walked in to her room and nearly ran him over.

"Holy shit!" She shouted holding her chest. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked roughly pushing past him.

"I came to bring you this," He held up her purse. "How did you get in to your car?" He asked carefully.

She pulled out a spare key, "I have a hide-away…" She smirked tossing it in to her purse and thrusting it across the room. "Don't you think if I had the Power, everyone in the Covenant would know?"

"You never know with you Caity," He followed her further in to her room.

"What do you want Reid?" She asked, her tone emphasizing the sadness that replayed in her eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure that you're ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine; Aaron didn't even touch me…"

"I didn't mean about Aaron,"

Caitlin knew what he meant and she stared at him for a minute, shaking her head Reid wrapped his arms around her tightly and let her hold on to him as long as she needed. He ended up staying with her most of the afternoon.

Both throwing around ideas about how to make things better, "Maybe you should keep a journal too?" He offered before he left that night. "It really does help,"

* * *

**R E V I E W, cause you know you want to! :)**


	16. 16 Wishful

**A/N: **I love that you guys are loving this. It makes me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

* * *

**Chapter 16**_**  
W**__ishful_

The following day Caitlin hoped to catch up with Tyler before classes started. She wanted to see how he was doing, he was usually a complete mess after an anxiety attack, and she knew that this time wasn't going to be any different.

But he didn't have her there to help him when he needed it.

She arrived at her locker just as Sarah and Kate were arriving as well. She gave them a forced smile and pulled out her books for her first period class. She sighed; this was the class that Tyler had flaunted his brunette babe in front of her the day after he found out about her being pregnant.

Kate cleared her throat loudly as if warning her of something. Caitlin looked up and saw her lifting her chin behind her; she lifted her gaze and saw Tyler approaching them. He looked worse than she had ever seen him, and that made her heart ache.

The brunette boy stopped at his locker which was one locker down from hers. She closed her locker and leaned on the one between them, the one that separated theirs belonged to Reid. She pursed her lips at how true that really was and shook her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him boldly.

He lifted his dark blue eyes to hers briefly, "Fine," He remarked before going back to what he was doing, ignoring her further.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" She questioned, she knew he had a hard time sleeping after an anxiety attack. Though the answer was obvious she wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"No," This time he didn't bother to look at her, he put another book back in to the locker before continuing. "Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is the two of you… together," His words were bitter and cut in to her deeply.

"Tyler, if you would just let me explain," She started but he slammed his locker shut, scaring her out of her wits.

His blue eyes looked at her dully and she felt her heart beat quicken, her large brown eyes staring at him in complete shock.

"Just leave it alone, Caitlin…" He shook his head before sliding his books in to his other arm. "Nothing you can say is going to change my mind about this," His words were angry. "You slept with my best friend, I don't think there is any excuse for that,"

Without saying another word, he left her standing there her mouth open as if she was going to say something. The feeling she was having was nothing like she had ever felt, his words had literally slapped her in the face.

"Caitlin," Sarah's voice was low and sincere as she walked towards her friend, pulling Caitlin out of her daze. The tears stinging her eyes, but she wouldn't let them escape her.

"I'm so sorry, Caity…" Kate pulled her in to a tight hug.

Reid walked through the halls, passing by a brooding Tyler Simms. He opened his mouth to say something to the younger boy, but Tyler walked past him not giving Reid a second glance. Reid stared after his best friend, and felt a sting of pain in his chest.

His jaw set at the thought of his best friend for so many years not talking to him, at all. Not even looking at him. Reid shook his head and his gaze settled on his locker. Caitlin was being embraced by Kate and Sarah. He walked over to her quickly, noticing the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Caity, are you ok?" He asked, his voice was low and full of concern.

Sarah and Kate both looked up at him, they had never heard this tone from the blonde before, nor had they ever seen this side of Reid Garwin. He took Caitlin in his arms, holding her against his chest as she let out a heavy sigh. Kate looked up at him, and she saw something in his pale blue eyes that she had never seen before.

"I'm ok…" She whispered pulling away from the blonde.

"You, sure?" The blonde lifted her chin with his hand and she looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

"Yeah,"

Caitlin moved out of Reid's grasp and wiped away at the tears that had betrayed her. She forced a small smile on to her face as to assure her friends she was ok.

"C'mon, lets get to class…" Sarah offered linking arms with the dark haired girl.

Reid was about to follow when Kate grabbed him by the arm. He looked at her a look unreadable on his face.

"What?" He snapped at the dark haired girl, who had been in his life for a long time.

"Reid, is there something going on that we should know about?" Kate asked her eyes drifting towards Caitlin and Sarah who were walking away and chatting light-heartedly.

Reid looked at her feigning confusion, "What?"

"With you and Caitlin?" The shorter girl pressed, her eyebrows lifted in wonder.

"No," Reid said quickly. "Nothing is going on with us, it happened before her and Tyler and it was a drunken moment…" He shook his head. "She's still one of my best friends, and that's not going to change…"

Kate nodded her head in understanding and started to walk away but not before she heard something Reid had muttered under his breath. He hadn't thought he said it loud enough for anyone to hear, but Kate picked up on it.

"Besides it's one sided anyway…"

She stopped in her tracks and stood stoic for a moment before an arm tossed around her shoulders, "What the hell are you waiting for Princess?" Reid asked forcing a grin on to his face.

He didn't know she heard, Kate grinned and walked with him in to class.

Tyler was sitting in his normal seat, though the seats that Reid and Caitlin normally occupied were wide open. Reid didn't know whether to sit down or if he should just find another seat. He took a deep breath and decided to sit next to Tyler.

The brunette looked at him and then back down at his paper, the seat on the other side of him remained empty. Reid glanced up and noticed Caitlin sitting next to her brother, Sarah on the other side of her talking to her quietly.

He let out a sigh and slumped down in his seat, this was going to be a long agonizing day.

* * *

The rumors seemed to get worse; she had no idea how she was going to survive the days to come. People were twisting words and making her seem like a two-timing backstabbing, cold-hearted bitch; or Reid in to a cynical, backstabbing friend who waited until after they were dating to take the girl. No matter the rumor, it was making every day harder for her.

After being completely rejected by Tyler that morning and later that afternoon she decided that she would take Reid's advice. She had spoken to him before she left campus, and he offered to come over the following day after swim practice and they could talk about how they were going to set things straight with Tyler.

She pulled out a white and black composition book and pulled her favorite pen out of the pen holder on her desk. She pursed her lips together and just began writing.

**_Everything seems to be getting worse rather than better. My decision to leave Ipswich after graduation is starting to look more and more ideal. I could go somewhere that none of the Sons would even think about looking for me. If they even did. I can raise my baby by myself and wait for this to all blow over._**

**_If it ever does blow over._**

**_It's so strange; Tyler, Reid and I used to do everything together. We were like the three musketeers or something. But all of that changed with one mistake. Nothing was ever going to be the same; especially my relationship with Tyler._**

**_I never thought our relationship would be like this, ever. He won't even listen to me, or Reid and he hasn't even heard the truth. Though, I'm sure the truth probably won't make the situation much better, but at least he'd know that I never cheated on him, and I never intended too. _**

_**Aside from that, my relationship with Reid. It's strange now. He isn't the Reid that most people see everyday, he's done a complete 180. He's been amazing, truly, and he's been there for me ever since I told him the news. Most teenaged guys would have hauled ass out of sight, but not Reid. He's really showing his softer side, the side of Reid Garwin that I haven't seen in a very-very long time.** _

Caitlin continued writing, engrossed in her thoughts. After pushing the book away from her she felt more relieved, more at peace with her thoughts. Hopefully things would start to look up, but that was wishful thinking.

* * *

**I really like the next chapter; I don't know why... but if you keep these great reviews up, maybe I'll post it up before I disappear for the weekend! :) So review, review, review... (because I live off of them... they make me feel good!)**


	17. 17 Don't Run Away

**A/N: **I couldn't wait to post it... I just couldn't. So I had to do it... because well... I really really like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 17**_**  
D**__on't Run Away_

The next day Reid found his way to Caitlin's house for their 'meeting'. They needed to figure out how to tell Tyler the truth, and for him to actually listen to it, without interrupting.

Reid orbed himself in to her room, he could hear the shower running and sighed taking a seat at her desk. His mind raced with thoughts of the dark haired girl, the fact that she was feet away encased in a steamed filled room, with no clothes on, was not helping.

He noticed the composition book that was sitting there, partially open. Curious he looked inside to see a page written in her quick note-like handwriting. His blue eyes shifted over the words she had written, his face distorting as he re-read the second line.

'_My decision to leave Ipswich after graduation is starting to look more and more ideal.'_

He didn't know what to make of it, so he continued reading his mind racing. He was so indulged in reading over her words for a second time that he didn't hear the shower turn off, or the door open.

Caitlin walked in to her room, a large black towel covering her body. She let out a yelp seeing the blonde Son sitting at her desk, and he was enthralled in something she couldn't see.

"Reid, what are you doing?"

Reid's head snapped up, hearing her voice, he put the composition book down and her eyes widened. She walked over and snatched the book from him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What's this about, Caity?" He questioned.

"That wasn't for you to read," She yelled at him.

"You can't be serious about this, Caitlin…" Reid stated shaking his head in disbelief.

"And what if I am Reid?" She asked putting the book down on the table as Reid stood up. He stared at her, something in his eyes flashed and it wasn't his Power.

"You aren't going to leave," Reid refused to believe it. "You can't do this, you can't leave Ipswich, you can't leave me…"

"Just for a while," She stated softly. "Just until this blows over…"

"This isn't going to just 'blow over' like some stupid movie…" Reid yelled at her angrily.

He was angry with her for thinking that she could just pack up and move away and no one would miss her, let alone have them come after her. He would do anything in his power to find her if she decided to run away, anything.

"You don't see the way they look at me, Reid…" She bit back harshly. "You don't see the way _he_ looks at me… I feel like fucking hell every time I'm near him. I want to reach out and hold him and love him… but I can't…"

"He doesn't know the truth, Caitlin," Reid stated shaking his head. "We have to find a way to tell him the truth, because there is no way in hell that I'm letting you run away…"

"Why would you want to stop me?" She asked her eyes cutting up to meet his. "They're going to force us to get married Reid…" She felt tears in her eyes at the thought. "I love you, but not like that. You're my best friend, and everything, but… I love Tyler…"

"So you're going to run away so you don't have to marry me?" Reid scoffed. "That's weak, Caitlin… real weak."

"Reid, you don't want to marry me… hell you probably don't even want anything to do with this baby…" She snickered the tears falling from her eyes. "You're so used to being the womanizing man whore that you are…"

"Shut up," Reid slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him.

Caitlin stared at him, swallowing loudly, her eyes large.

"You don't know what I feel, ok…" He pointed out angrily. "You have no idea what I want…" His voice shook. "You wouldn't even believe me if you knew."

Caitlin stared at him confused, "What does that mean?" She asked him.

Reid swallowed hard; he grabbed Caitlin's upper arms and pulled her flush against his body, within seconds his lips were on top of hers. Caitlin stood completely shocked; Reid's hands ran down her back and to her hips, pressing them in to his own. Gaining her composure, Caitlin pushed her palms against Reid's chest and pushed him away.

"Reid, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Caitlin I won't let you run away," Reid stated keeping his hands firmly on her hips. "Ok, I couldn't bare it if you left, and especially if you left with our child,"

Caleb heard shouting from his sister's room; he neared the door and listened to the arguing on the other side. It got quiet for a minute, and Caitlin snapped at Reid, and then Reid said something that caught Caleb's attention.

He used to open the door and walked in on Reid holding his sister, almost in a loving manner by the hips. The two were flushed and things must have been heated between them. His brown eyes fled to them who both turned to him looking guilty.

"What the hell is going on here?"

-

Evelyn pulled up at the old Danvers' colony house; she got out of her Mercedes and stared up at the building. She felt her breath catch in her throat; she hadn't been there since the night of Caleb and Caitlin's eighteenth birthday. The same night that her husband had done something selfless for a change, and willed his powers to his son.

She walked towards the house and saw Gorman's figure in the window upstairs. She sighed and walked in to the house, "Evelyn,"

"Gorman, the others will be coming shortly…" She whispered heading down to the Coven.

Within ten minutes the other families had arrived. First had been Beatrice and Wayne Parry, Pogue's parents, followed by Rosalind Simms, and she was followed closely by Meredith Garwin and lastly her ex-husband Joseph Garwin.

"What's the emergency?" Meredith asked pulling her scarf from her blonde hair.

Evelyn looked over at the woman; she was as beautiful now as she was when Joseph had first met her. She looked even younger next to her rapidly aging ex. Joseph took a seat on the Garwin stone and Meredith hesitated sitting next to him.

"Reid hasn't told you?" Rosalind's gaze snapped over at the blonde. Meredith's perfectly arched eyebrow peaked, wondering what this had to do with her son. Her blue eyes caught Rosalind's green eyes; her dark blonde hair was pulled back in to a neat bun.

"Told me what?" Meredith persisted as her gaze met Joseph's wondering if their son had talked to him about what was going on.

"Caitlin's pregnant," Beatrice answered, her dark brown hair falling in her eyes.

"What does that have to do with Reid?" Meredith scoffed. "Last I heard she was dating Tyler," Her eyes cut up at Rosalind. The widow glared over at the perfectly portioned blonde woman across from her.

"Reid's the father," Evelyn answered holding the bridge of her nose.

"Excuse me?" They all turned to look at Joseph who had finally spoken up. His tone was one of shock.

"Reid is the father of Caitlin's baby…" Rosalind stated harshly. "You're son backstabbed my little boy and got his girlfriend pregnant…" Her voice rose with contempt.

"Reid would never do something like that," Meredith stood up defending her only son.

"Oh please, you're son doesn't know when to keep it in his pants," Rosalind barked angrily.

She had always loved Caitlin but as soon as she saw the look of betrayal in her son's eyes she couldn't help but hold a grudge against her. And Reid for that matter.

"Ladies," Wayne stood up taking charge; he looked from Rosalind to Meredith. "We are not here to argue about whose fault this is…" He cleared his throat. "What's done has been done…"

"So, what's this meeting about?" Meredith asked trying to calm her nerves. She and Rosalind had always been close, but it seemed like there was a rift, due to her son's precarious behavior.

"Caitlin refuses to have an abortion," Evelyn cleared her throat. "The only other option is for Caitlin to marry Reid." Her voice showed that she didn't necessarily like it, but it was in the Laws of the Covenant.

The basement of the Colony house was in a roar again, Meredith demanding to know why her son would have to marry Caitlin. Wayne brought out the Book of Damnation and read the law out loud.

Joseph rested a hand on Meredith's shoulder and sighed, "They will be married after Reid's eighteenth birthday, after graduation,"

"And to set the record straight," Evelyn stood up, her hands folded in front of her. "Caitlin did not _cheat_ on Tyler with Reid…" She had talked to Caleb; he had explained the entire situation to her when she had asked. "My daughter would never do that," She added. "However, she and Reid did sleep together, but it was two weeks before Tyler and Caitlin even started dating,"

Rosalind sat tight lipped as she listened carefully, still not hundred percent swayed that it was the true story, "Pogue told me the same story," Beatrice nodded her head.

Rosalind glanced over at Meredith and Joseph who were sharing a few choice words with one another. She met Meredith's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mere…" She stated softly.

"It's ok, Rosie…" She cleared her throat. "I understand, this is… all difficult to take in…"

Evelyn nodded her head in agreement; they sat and spoke of the wedding that would take place. All members that were left of the Covenant deciding that it would be best, and they would let all the children know immediately.

-

Caleb sat on his sister's bed listening to Reid and Caitlin argued back and forth. Caitlin shared her thoughts about moving away, while Reid countered by saying that he wasn't going to let her. Caleb stood up and held his hands out to them.

"Whoa, whoa…" He grabbed his sister's shoulders. "Caitlin, this is not a good idea, at all…" He shook his head. "The best thing for you and the best thing for the baby is to stay here in Ipswich where we can all take care of you."

"Don't you understand Caleb?" She looked up at him. "I don't want to be taken care of. I want to take care of myself…"

"Caity, listen to your brother…" Reid urged her.

"This is ridiculous…"

"'Lin, just think about it, ok?"

Caitlin looked up at her brother; he had used the nickname that Tyler always called her. She smiled faintly at the sound of it, though it didn't sound nearly as incredible as it did from Tyler's mouth. It was nice to hear the endearing nickname, even in their heated discussion.

"Fine," She settled. "I'll think about it,"

"Promise?" He asked holding out his pinky finger to her.

Caitlin looked up at him, her smile growing as she hooked pinkies with her brother, "Promise…" She whispered as Caleb kissed their joined fingers.

He bowed out and left the two to talk. Caitlin turned to Reid and pushed a finger in to his chest, "What the hell was that about?" She asked referring to the kiss that he had placed on her lips moments before her brother came in.

"Like I said Caitlin, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me…" Reid stated getting up and walking towards the door.

Caitlin ran to the door and stood in front of it, "Why did you kiss me Reid?" She asked keeping him from leaving the room. Reid leaned down closer to her, his lips closing in on hers. She pressed herself harder against the oak door, "Reid, don't do this…" She whispered his lips just seconds away from hers.

Reid opened his eyes and looked at her, "Why not?" He asked.

"Reid, I love Tyler," She pushed, her eyes pleading with him.

"And I love you," He blurted out before closing the gap between them.

Caitlin was jolted by his words, and even more stunned by the feeling of his lips and his hands on her body. She didn't pull away, didn't fight him, but melted under his touch. He had her pressed hard against the door, one hand on her hip the other lovingly stroking her jaw line with his thumb.

Her small hands gripped his hips and pulled him away from her, she looked down not sure of what to do with the situation, "I think you need to leave," She whispered hoarsely.

"Caity," The sound of his voice made her look up at him, forced her to look in to those pools of unforgettable blue and see that he had meant what he said to her. "Please, please don't run from this…" His hand rested on her stomach.

* * *

**REVIEW... and maybe I'll be nice and post another one today... we'll see..**


	18. 18 Amazing

**A/N: **Since you guys have been so wonderful; here's a third chapter for the day to hold you over for the weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**_**A**__mazing_

Evelyn walked in to her home just as Reid was walking down the stairs. She gave him a small nod of her head and he whizzed past her with a simple greeting. Evelyn walked up the stairs he just descended and knocked on her daughter's door.

"Come in,"

Caitlin's voice was small; Evelyn pushed the door open and found her daughter sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Her hands were folded in her lap, and her face was flushed.

"Caitlin, what's wrong?"

Caitlin looked up to meet her mother's hazel gaze and shook her head, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Evelyn took a seat next to her daughter and put her arm around her shoulders, in a nurturing manner, something that Caitlin hadn't seen her mother do in a long time.

"Why do you care?" Caitlin breathed as she felt knots in her stomach, that weren't cause by the pregnancy.

"Caitlin, my dear…" Evelyn put her index finger under her daughter's chin. "You're my daughter and I love you," She whispered softly. "I'm only doing what I feel is best for you…" She stated her eyes never leaving her daughter's. "The others and I have spoken; Joseph has decided to set the date after Reid's eighteenth birthday and after graduation."

"Mother, I can't…" She shook her head sadly biting her bottom lip.

She was confused. She had never been more confused in her entire life. Caitlin had always had an attraction to Reid, but who wouldn't? He was charming, handsome and witty… but she was in love with his best friend.

_The same best friend that won't take the time to listen to you when you're trying to explain something to him; something so important_, she reminded herself.

Reid's birthday was only a few weeks away, graduation a few weeks after that. She couldn't see herself marrying so young, then again, she hadn't expected to be pregnant at 18, her final year of high school either. Nothing had gone as she had planned; including her relationship with Tyler.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Caitlin's voice was small. But the sound of her calling Evelyn 'Mom' instead of 'Mother' warmed her heart.

"Of course Caitlin, anything…"

"What should I do?" She asked looking up at her, tears in her eyes.

"About?"

Caitlin took a deep breath and explained everything to her mother. She hadn't sat down and talked to her mother like this since her father was still living at home, and they were a 'happy', 'normal' family. It felt different, but it felt good.

Evelyn took a deep breath taking everything her daughter had just said to her under consideration. She knew that Caitlin was in a tough spot right now, and she had to give her the best advice that she could.

"First of all, you and Reid need to sit down with Tyler and make him listen to you. I don't care if Reid has to Use on him. Tyler deserves and needs to know the truth," Evelyn stated right off the bat. Caitlin nodded her head in agreement. "Then you need to sit down with Reid and discuss your feelings for each other," Caitlin looked at her mother confused. "After Reid kissed you, you were feeling things you probably thought you shouldn't feel for him, am I right?"

Caitlin stared at her mother, one eyebrow lifted in thought, biting her bottom lip; she couldn't deny the fact that she had liked the kiss, or kisses she had shared with Reid. She had been in complete shock, the first time, but it was enjoyable the second time. She had felt things that she had only felt when Tyler kissed her, and that's what confused her the most.

"Yeah," She answered sadly.

"You feel like you're doing something terrible to Tyler, but honey… Tyler made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with you… and in my book that's pretty much, I'm sorry to say this baby, but a break up to me…"

Caitlin bit back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She knew it was true, he had practically told her to leave him alone and go to hell, in not-so many words. She nodded her head.

"After you and Reid talk, you need to all three sit down and discuss this. You need to know if Tyler still wants to be with you after he finds out the truth. He needs to know that Reid has feelings for you, and that you might have feelings back… this baby is going to make a lot of things different for you baby…" Evelyn cupped her daughter's cheek in one hand. "I only want what will make you happy,"

"Then don't force me to marry Reid, mom…" Caitlin whispered leaning in to her mother.

"But the Laws of the Covenant, Caitlin," Evelyn started to say.

"All rules are meant to be broken mom; just like Daddy did… he broke a law when he saved Caleb's life against Chase…" Caitlin looked at her mother her eyes a lighter shade of brown then Evelyn had ever seen them.

"I will talk with the others… and I will see what we can do about this… maybe at best we can hold it off…"

"Mom, please…" Caitlin whispered folding her arms around her mother, burying her face in to the crook of her mother's neck.

-

The following day Caitlin stayed home from school, she had a lot of things to think about and she had to get everything she felt down on paper. She had to figure out for herself what she was going to do.

After what felt like hours of thinking she grabbed her cell phone and sent Reid a text message indicating that they were going to go to grab Tyler and not let him escape them.

Reid sat in his last class, staring at the empty seat next to Caleb and Pogue. Caitlin has been missing in action all day. He had tried calling her but she had turned her phone off. When he called the house, Evelyn answered and told him that she wasn't taking calls today.

He almost gave up until he received a text message. He glanced down at the screen, _1 New Message_. He hurriedly pressed the view button and saw that it was from Caitlin.

_Meet u outside, make sure Ty doesn't leave. We need to tell him._

A small frown formed on Reid's face as he closed his phone and glanced down at the dark haired boy that was sitting by himself. He would have to grab him and not let him fight him off, Caitlin was right, they needed to tell him.

He had talked to his parents the night before and his father had told him that he had two pieces of news for him. Reid already knew what one of them was, he was too marry Caitlin. Joseph informed him that it would be after graduation, which also meant after Reid's ascension.

The second bit of news was a little more shocking. He knew his parents had gone to Peru together, however they had told him that it was just a business trip. Though divorced, Joseph and Meredith Garwin were still business partners. Apparently the once married couple was going to give their marriage or relationship another shot.

The news had shocked him, and he was actually a bit enthused with the news. It seemed that things were slowly becoming right in the world, and after they talked to Tyler he would just have to wait and see how right they would get.

The bell rung and Reid was up out of his seat and down next to Tyler within seconds. He grabbed the boy by the upper arm, barely giving him time to get out of his seat. Reid wasn't taking any chances; he couldn't let his best friend slip away from them.

"What the hell Reid?" Tyler spat venomously at him, his look just as dangerous.

"I'm tired of you fighting this," Reid stated through clenched teeth. "You are going to sit down and listen to what Caitlin and I have to say, whether you fucking like it or not…" Reid stated pulling him out of the hallway and towards the entrances that lead outside and towards the dorms.

"I don't have to do anything," Tyler mustered up as he tried to free himself of Reid's death grip.

It was no use; the older boy was taller and had a bit of an upper hand on the younger Son. He followed reluctantly spouting off at the mouth about the blonde Son and his 'harassment'. It wasn't until he saw Caitlin that he started to verbally refuse.

"I am not going to sit around and listen to you tell me that it's not what it looks like… that you didn't mean to do it…" Tyler shook his head.

"Tyler," Caitlin looked at him, her eyes narrowing in on him. She was tired, sick and tired of hearing him say that he didn't want to hear it. She was going to tell him the truth whether he liked it or not.

Even if she had to beat it in to him, "You are going to listen to what we have to say, do you hear me?" She asked poking her finger in to his chest. "I am sick and tired of having to defend myself when I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Tyler scoffed as he stared at her in complete disbelief. How could she say she did nothing wrong? She slept with his best friend, she cheated on him; she betrayed him. "You cheated on me and you got pregnant… with my best friend!" Tyler pointed out as Reid shoved him down in to a bench that was in front of Spenser Academy.

"That's where you're wrong," Reid stated as he held his best friend down by the shoulders. He stood behind the bench as Caitlin stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Tyler's eyes grew large as he looked up at Caitlin. "How the hell am I wrong?"

"Because I didn't cheat on you Tyler!" Caitlin yelled angrily, catching the attention of a lot of the students who were walking by, a crowd started to form around them, but at a safe distance.

"But you and Reid…" Tyler sat forward but Reid's pushed him back down against the back of the bench.

"If you would have listened to us in the first place; if you would have just let us explain, you would know exactly what happened…" Reid stated his voice was low, and void of emotion.

Caitlin on the other hand was showing her emotions on her sleeve, she was pissed off, "Reid and I got drunk at his last party…" She started looking up to meet Reid's pale blue eyes. He gave her an encouraging nod and she continued. "Which was two weeks before we even started dating…" She made sure she pointed out. "We ended up sleeping together; and we promised each other we wouldn't tell anyone…"

Reid felt Tyler's shoulders go limp under his hold; he removed his hands from his best friend's shoulders and came around to look at him.

"You should know us better than that Tyler," Reid stated as he looked at his best friend a faint smile on his lips. "I love you like a brother man, and I would never do that to you, and Caitlin, she loves you too man… and she wouldn't cheat on you and especially not with me…" Reid pointed out.

Tyler sat there staring at the ground; he hadn't dared to look up at Caitlin or Reid. He folded his hands and leaned forward, trying to process all of the information.

"I knew you liked her and I shouldn't have let things get as far as they did… but," Reid didn't want to say it. He didn't want Tyler to know that he was in love with his girlfriend. He knew that probably wouldn't go over too well. "You have to understand, that I'm male… Caitlin is a beautiful… beautiful girl… and…"

"Reid," Caitlin cut him off. She didn't want to deal with that part of this complicated situation, not in front of half of the student body. Reid gave her a sideways glance and he cleared his throat. "Tyler, we just wanted you to know the truth,"

Tyler looked up for the first time, looking at both of them; he could tell by the looks on their faces that what they were saying was true. He nodded his head and swallowed hard, he didn't know what to say… he didn't know how to act. He felt like a complete ass, but it was too late to take that all back now.

"I-I don't know what to say," Tyler whispered.

"I know you're going to need some time to think about this, Tyler…" Caitlin kneeled down in front of him; she placed her hands on his knees and caught his gaze. "And I completely understand that, but I just needed for you to know the truth. Ok?"

Tyler looked her in the eye, not breaking contact; he simply nodded his head and felt his stomach tie in knots. He didn't know what to think, he didn't know how he should act. He watched as Reid put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

Tyler noticed the look in Reid's eyes and felt a bit on edge, there was something in the blonde's eyes that he hadn't seen before. Caitlin reached for Tyler's hands, which he didn't bother moving and she squeezed them, kissing the top of one of them.

Caitlin stood up and she looked up at Reid, the way he was looking at her made her heartbeat quicken. She looked around and saw everyone staring at them; she lifted her chin and walked away from the scene.

Reid didn't follow her, at least not right away. They didn't need anymore rumors; they didn't need any more people talking about them, or their relationship.

He let her get in to her car, just as he was about to takeout his phone to text her, he received one from her. He read over it and smirked, she had read his mind. He walked towards the dorms and waited for her to show up.

Within a few minutes she came knocking at his door. He was lying on his bed tossing a football up in to the air and catching it. He called out letting her know it was open, she came in and he stopped tossing the ball.

Caitlin swallowed hard her eyes trailing over the beautiful blonde that was now sitting up on his bed. A pair of baggy gray sweatpants hung lowly on his hips, his torso adorned by a black wife beater, and his feet and hands were bare.

"We need to talk," She told him firmly.

"I know," He agreed, patting the bed beside him.

Caitlin was hesitant at first, but she decided to take a seat next to him. She took a deep breath and looked at Reid, his eyes showed her so many emotions that she was having a hard time concentrating on telling him what she had been thinking about all day.

"Reid, I have to tell you right away, that I'm really confused about how I feel…" Caitlin stated openly.

"I can understand that," Reid nodded his head, his eyes never left hers.

"When you kissed me the first time," She looked at him, her eyes wavering. "I was in shock," She summed it up quickly. "The second time, I was still in shock I think, but I liked it… it felt good… and it felt…"

"Right?" Reid asked her, his tone hopeful.

She looked down at her hands, "It brought a feeling over me like when I kissed Ty…" She licked her lips and tried to figure it all out in her head. She thought she had, but now… now that she was sitting here face-to-face with him, she felt that her words were melting in to each other.

Reid looked at her and he bit his bottom lip, "I want you to read something," He pulled himself to his feet and walked over to his desk.

Caitlin's eyes followed him, the look on her face apprehensive as he reached for the middle drawer. She swallowed hard as he pulled out one of his notebooks. Pursing her lips together in thought he sat back down on the bed, sitting shoulder to shoulder with her as he handed her the notebook.

He opened it to a page and nodded his head for her to read it, Caitlin was hesitant at first but fixated her eyes on the worn page. The date at the top of it caught her attention first. It was dated from December 21st, 2007.

"Read it," Reid stated pushing his shoulder in to hers.

Caitlin looked up at him and then back down at the page as she started reading.

_I can't believe it took me this long to figure out. We've been friends for so long, but I never thought that I would end up feeling this way about her. Especially because of Caleb. He had called me out on it from the beginning. When I first started flirting with her I knew Caleb would be on my case. He didn't want his sister to be another one of my one-nighters, but she wouldn't be. _

_I didn't want her like that._

_I want more from her than just sex. I want all of her. God, that sounds fucking corny. I realized today, of all days, that I really liked her. A lot. I think I might even be falling in love with her. _

_Is that even possible?_

_Can you love someone that you haven't even dated? Haven't even kissed?_

_I think it is, because I think I'm falling in love with Caitlin Danvers. _

_It all started after lunch today. Caitlin and I had been flirting, our normal lunch ritual we just mess around with each other and that's that. But today, after that was all over, Tyler pulled me aside. He told me that he kind of liked her. _

_What was I supposed to say to that?_

_No, Tyler you can't like her because I'm secretly head over heels for her? No, see that's now how it works with Baby Boy. You can't just say shit like that; he's been through so much shit in his life that he's a sensitive person. I couldn't do that to him._

_So, I did what any best friend would do. I told him that he should go for it. He should ask her out. It killed me on the inside, but what was I going to do? _

Caitlin read over this again and she looked up at Reid, his eyes penetrating hers as he flipped through to another page. She looked at the date and she remembered that day all too well. The day that she told him she was pregnant with his child.

_Holy fuck._

_Do you ever feel like your entire universe had just come crashing down on you? That's how I feel right now. I just got back from Caitlin's. She just told me something I never thought I'd hear out of her mouth._

_And no, she didn't tell me that she was leaving Tyler for me._

Caitlin read that last line and looked over at him, trying to hold back a laugh. Reid glared at her and knocked his shoulder in to hers again.

"No laughing," He pointed at her.

_She's pregnant._

_Pregnant with __**MY**__ baby. I'm going to be a father, they do say all it takes is one time. Holy shit, who would have thought that my dream come true would end up like this First I couldn't tell anyone about how amazing it was that I finally made love to Caitlin. A couple weeks later and I find out that I'm going to be a father, and she's the mother… and Tyler… we have to tell Tyler._

_I'm fucking scared out of my mind about that. _

_I don't know how he'll react. I don't know what he's going to say and I don't know what I'm going to do about this._

_A part of me wants to scream and yell like a little kid and tell the world that it isn't fair, but the other part of me is ecstatic. I get to share something so wonderful with Caitlin, we're bringing a new life in to this world. _

_I couldn't be happier, I've always wanted children, I never thought I'd start this young, but maybe this will bring me and Caitlin closer together, on another level. I don't want to tear apart her relationship with Tyler. I'm happy that baby boy is happy, and that Caitlin is happy, but it might make things different between us._

_I'm not sure how, but I think it is going to definitely change some things around here._

Caitlin closed the notebook, her eyes closing tightly in the process. She felt his arms encircle her and she rested her cheek against his chest. All of this, it brought things in to a new light. She thought she knew exactly who Reid Garwin was, but now… now she saw that she didn't see all of him.

Only what he wanted other people to see, but the Reid she had seen over the last few days. The sensitive, caring, loving guy was who he really was. She took in a deep breath and inhaled his scent; a mixture of some expensive cologne, which smelled so good, and cinnamon.

"I know that you love him, Caity…" Reid pulled away from her, taking her face in to his hands. "But, I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost you all together," He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks.

"Reid, I don't know what to do…" She sighed heavily.

"I don't want to force you in to anything." Reid stated softly. "But, you needed to know how I feel about you… just like I needed to know how you feel about me…" He cleared his throat. "I know you said that you didn't love me like that, Caitlin…"

"Now I'm not so sure," She whispered looking at him, those crystal blue eyes staring at her, deep in to her.

"I just want us to be friends," Reid stated calmly. "I asked my dad to hold off on the whole marriage thing…" He cleared his throat. "The babies not due until October, and we'll see where things are then…"

"But Reid, the Laws…"

"All rules are meant to be broken at some point," He looked her face over, memorizing every part of it. "I just want you to be happy, Caity…" He kissed her softly on the lips. "And only you know the answer to what will make you truly happy…"

Caitlin didn't pull away as he kissed her again, she felt her insides twist and turn in to knots. A warm sensation shot through her body when Reid's tongue glided skillfully across her lips, without thinking she parted her lips and deepened the kiss.

Caitlin pulled away from him her eyes closed, her lips tingling and her entire body seemed to be on fire. Opening her eyes she saw a look of satisfaction on Reid's face.

"I'm going to need time, Reid…" She whispered softly pulling away from him.

"I know," He nodded his head in understanding. "But I don't want you to be influenced by anyone else… this is a decision you have to make on your own…" He bit his bottom lip.

"You're an amazing person, do you realize that?" She asked him looking up from the floor. "Simply amazing," She reiterated.

* * *

**REVIEW, because I said so! :)**


	19. 19 Make Up

**A/N: **Yay, so the response on the last two chapters was AMAZING... you guys flooded my inbox with reviews and when I came back last night I nearly wanted to cry... Reid's no longer the amazing one... you guys are... (insert fluff warning here... lol)

* * *

**Chapter 19**_**  
M**__ake Up_

It had been three days since they told Tyler, three days since she had read Reid's journal entries, and three days since she had found out that her entire world was more complicated than she could every imagine.

Three days of not talking to Tyler, but he wasn't shooting her dirty looks, or Reid. He was sullen, somber and in thought for most of the three days. He didn't talk to anyone, he just simply kept to himself and it made things seem a lot less uptight.

Reid had kept his promise and didn't pressure her; he was just there for her, like a good friend would be. He comforted her when she needed it and they tried not to show anyone that there was anything further to question with them.

"Caity," Caleb's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Her nights had turned in to thinking sessions. She would write in her journal and try to figure out what she wanted. What would make her happy, but she didn't think she could make that decision without knowing where her relationship with Tyler stood.

"Yeah Cale?" She asked glancing back at the door.

"Someone's here to see you," He responded from down the stairs.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, the only persons who ever came to see her were the girls, Pogue or Reid. And none of them knocked on the door, they just walked in, or orbed in, in Reid's case.

She put her pen down and walked out to the hallway. Her eyes lit up seeing Tyler standing in the foyer. He looked a bit apprehensive at first, but when he saw her he gave her that small shy grin of his.

She walked down the stairs, a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She reached the bottom stare and Caleb left the foyer so they could be alone.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"The morning sickness subsided, thankfully…" She remarked glancing down at the ground.

"That's good," He cleared his throat.

"How are you doing?" She inquired carefully.

Tyler looked up at her and shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, "I've had better months," He laughed shortly. "Can we uh, go to your room and talk?" He asked.

Caitlin looked at him and nodded, Tyler started up the stairs as Caitlin tossed a look to where she knew her brother was standing. It was that twin phenomenon. She knew where he was about 85 of the time.

He gave her a slight nod before slipping in to the living room with their mother. She headed up the stairs entering the room just as Tyler was taking a seat on her bed. She seemed to be a doing a lot of sitting on that thing, sitting and talking.

"I don't know where to start," Tyler told her right off the bat. Caitlin simply nodded her head in understanding, she couldn't blame him. She didn't know where to start with anything anymore. "I really care about you Caitlin, I really do…" He swallowed hard. "I thought maybe knowing that you didn't cheat on me would help the hurt go away, but it only subsided for a little while."

She watched as he tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, a sign that he was uncomfortable.

"My mother told me about the Others' decision." He shifted in his seat. "They're going to have you marry Reid after graduation."

"Ty-"

He cut her off, "So, I think that pretty much says it all…"

"Tyler, my mother and Reid's parents talked to your mom and Pogue's… they agreed to hold off on this whole marriage thing."

"You don't want to marry Reid?"

"I never said that," She breathed out. "I just, I don't know what is going on…"

"Caitlin," Tyler turned to look at her. "I want you to be honest with me…" Caitlin simply nodded her head, "Do you have feelings for Reid?"

Caitlin stared at Tyler, she pursed her lips together, "I do,"

She watched as his jaw line tensed and his eyes narrowed in on the desk in front of them. She had feelings for him, but she didn't know how deep they went. She stared ahead and kept her hands clasped in her lap.

"I thought about it for about a week now Tyler, this isn't some spur of the moment answer…" She held her head in her hands. "I thought about it for days, and the last three days have given me a headache."

"When did you realize that you had feelings for him?" Tyler asked.

Caitlin forced her eyes shut and took a jagged breath, "The day before we told you the truth…" Tyler didn't need to ask her, she had to tell him, "That night I asked Reid to come over so we could talk about how we were going to get you to listen to us, and he found something that upset him… and then he kissed me… and then we argued again and then he kissed me again…"

Tyler stared at her, his lips pulled tightly together not sure what to think of this new information.

"He uh, told me something, and I really am confused about all of the feelings I'm having…" She sighed heavily feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "I love you, Tyler…" She sniffled, trying not to cry, yet again. "But I'm starting to really care for Reid, in a way that I never thought I would."

"What did he tell you?" Tyler asked his eyes pinched closed, he had a good feeling about what his best friend told his former girlfriend.

Caitlin looked over at him, "I think that's something that you need to talk to Reid about,"

"He told you he loved you, didn't he?" Tyler asked worrying his bottom lip.

Caitlin's mouth fell open as she stared at Tyler; his eyes were open now, his dark blue eyes pulling her in to tell him the truth. She couldn't lie to him now, she simply nodded her head and Tyler didn't break their connection.

"How'd you know?"

"The look in his eyes," Tyler rubbed his hands over his face. "The look he gave you after you told me, it spoke volumes,"

She didn't say anything, but nodded. This was all so much that she couldn't really muster up the words to say anything more.

"Do you want to be with him?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"Do you want to be with Reid?" He asked again, this time being more specific.

Caitlin looked at her former lover and looked down at her hands that were clasped tightly in her lap. She didn't know. She wasn't sure who she wanted to be with. She took a deep breath and stared over at Tyler.

"Please, please don't take this the wrong way," She whispered to him. Tyler's heart fell as he swallowed hard. "I don't know who I want to be with, right now…"

Tyler felt his heart skip a beat, that wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting for her to tell him that she wanted to be with Reid, and not him. They still had a chance, did he want that? Did he still want to be with her?

That was the question that crossed his mind.

"Right now," She looked over at Tyler. "I just want to be back on speaking terms, at least… if you want…" She licked her lips slowly.

Tyler gave her a small smile, "That'd be great… just friends…"

"All of us…" She glanced up at him, letting him know that she hadn't chosen one over the other.

Tyler nodded his head wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug as she let the tears fall freely now. She didn't want to hold back anymore, couldn't hold back the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Something felt wrong about this_, she thought. Something didn't feel right.

* * *

**So, I was thinking... alternate endings? Maybe that will make us all happy... because I'm starting to board the Reid/Caitlin train. So I was thinking about doing alternate endings... one where she ends up with Reid and the other where she ends up with Tyler... WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	20. 20 Old Times

**A/N: **This chapter sort of plays a filler role; hope you enjoy it all the same.

* * *

**Chapter 20**_**  
O**__ld Times_

The following day came and everything was almost back to normal, or so it seemed. Reid, Tyler and Caitlin were sitting in their normal seats, and they were all on speaking terms. This made the rest of Spenser Academy wonder what was going on.

"Hey, Caity," Sarah put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Girl night tonight?" She asked. It was Friday after all.

"That sounds great; I could use a shopping afternoon?" She stated looking down at her stomach. "My uniform and my clothes aren't going to fit much longer."

"Shopping!" Kate screeched in a happy tone as the three girls started talking a mile a minute about where they were going to hit up first.

"Since they're going shopping," Pogue looked at his friends and they all smirked, "Nicky's?"

"Nicky's" The three other guys agreed with a grin.

They all were parting ways when Reid grabbed Tyler by the arm, the blue eyed brunette looked at his best friend, a weary look on his face, "Can we… uh-talk… before we head out to Nicky's tonight?"

Tyler looked over at Reid's nervous behavior, he nodded his head, "Yeah man, I think we need to talk,"

Reid smiled giving Tyler a punch in the arm before heading off to class. Tyler nodded his head and walked to his own class, hoping that everything was going to work out for them. They had been friends for too long to let anything come between them, any of them.

After the last bell rang Caitlin, Kate and Sarah ran off to Sarah's car and hopped in waving goodbye to their male counterparts and hurrying off to get some shopping done. Reid laughed as he noticed the girls scolding Caitlin for jumping in to the car, literally.

He lifted his chin to the older boys before he looked at Tyler who nodded his head and followed him towards the dorms. They were quiet until they got up to the room.

"I'm in love with Caitlin," Reid blurted out as soon as he put his bag down.

Tyler took in a deep breath and nodded his head, "I know,"

Reid was about to explain himself when he looked at Tyler, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What? How do you know?"

"I could see it the other day…" Tyler licked his lips a bit uncomfortably, taking a seat on his twin sized bed. "I didn't know what it was until I thought about it and then I talked to Lin yesterday…"

"It wasn't something I planned on Tyler," Reid stated clearing his throat. "I've liked her for a long time…" The blonde pulled out his notebooks; there were quite a few that were laying out on his desk now. "These are filled with her…." He shook his head. "The day you told me you liked her; back in December… it's the day that I realized that I was falling in love with her…"

Tyler stared over at his best friend. How could he have not seen this before? How could he not know that his very best friend was in love with another one of their very close friends? Wouldn't he have noticed? How could he not?

"I didn't want to pressure her in to making a decision…" Reid continued. "If this is what you want," He stated holding a hand out to his best friend. "If you want to be with her Tyler, if you're going to lover and our baby… I'll step aside…"

"Reid,"

"No, listen to me ok?" Reid's voice cracked as he took his notebooks and tossed them in the waste basket next to them. "I love her, but I love her enough to let her go… if that's what will make you happy… if that's what will make her happy…"

Tyler stared at his best friend in complete shock. He was doing something that was completely selfless, he was showing how much he cared and loved Caitlin, but he was also showing Tyler how much he loved and cared for him as well.

"I don't know what will make me happy right now," Tyler stated as he looked at Reid completely honesty. "I don't know what will make her happy, because she cares about you like she does for me…"

It was Reid's turn to look confused,

"I talked to her yesterday; she told me that she didn't know what she wanted yet. But she wanted us to be on speaking terms, she wanted us to be friends…" He cleared his throat. "All of us,"

"I can do that," Reid stated as he pursed his lips together.

"I don't want to pressure her either," Tyler stated.

"Then we won't?" Reid asked holding his hand out. "We won't make her choose… it'll be her decision…"

Tyler looked down at his best friend's hand and shook it, "It's up to her..."

Caitlin sat down and watched as Sarah and Kate tried on several prom dresses, she sat back and plastered on a fake smile as they both came out in almost matching dresses. Sarah sat to her left and Kate to her right.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine…" Caitlin decided looking down at her fingernails.

"You're a terrible liar Caitlin Danvers," Kate stated poking her in the cheek. "I've known you for way to long for you to simply lie to me like that…"

"I'm just not in the mood for shopping like I thought I was,"

"Too much on your mind, huh?" Sarah asked.

"You have no idea, I don't know what to do about this whole situation,"

"Maybe that's it… maybe you don't have to do anything…" Sarah pointed out.

Kate and Caitlin both looked at her oddly.

"I'm serious. Just go with the flow, you know?" Sarah asked laughing as she rhymed her words unintentionally.

The girls had a small laugh and Caitlin nodded her head, "Maybe you're right…" She whispered. "I just need to focus on me and the baby right now…" She rubbed her stomach. "I have a doctor's appointment on Monday…"

She wanted to change the subject and make it about something more uplifting that might get hem all in a better mood. After a bit of coaxing Sarah and Kate finally got Caitlin out of her sulking position and in to a dressing room with them.

"Wow," Kate's mouth fell open as they looked at Caitlin's dress that Sarah picked out for her to try on.

"If you wore that I don't think any of the guys at Spenser could keep their eyes off of you."

"Pregnancy sure has done you some good, by God look at those boobs…" Kate stated as she checked out Caitlin's pregnancy rack.

"One of the good things, though they weigh a ton…" Caitlin whined.

"I like that one,"

"Me too,'

Caitlin looked at them and then herself in the mirror, "You don't think I'm showing off too much for being pregnant?"

The girls inspected her and shook their heads, "You'd be crazy not to get it,"

"Wait, I don't even have a date, why the hell do I need to buy a dress?"

"It's our senior prom, we have to go…" Kate stated pushing her in to the dressing room to change.

"Besides, we'll figure that out…"

It seemed like old times when the girls walked through the doors of Nicky's. They had done enough shopping; or so Caleb convinced them over the phone. He wanted Sarah to come join him at Nicky's and she was sure Pogue wanted Kate around.

"There's my favorite little sister," Caleb wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you showing me affection?"

"Because I love you," Caleb stated giving her a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Oh God, Nicky's not here tonight so they're getting served alcohol…" She pointed to the empty mugs on the table.

Pogue scooped her up next and laid a kiss on her cheek, "Hi lovely," He grinned against her skin.

"Kate, get your boyfriend off of me before I hit him where the sun don't shine for molesting me…"

"You know you like it," Pogue laughed.

Kate smirked and pulled her boyfriend in to a long kiss, "Not as much as you liked that…" Caitlin grinned before she noticed Reid and Tyler playing pool.

_Just like old times_, she thought with a small smile.

* * *

**So... tell me what you think, because I want to know... and YES there will be alternate endings... maybe even three alternate endings... (Maybe she'll run away with Pogue? KIDDING... of course... maybe ;))**


	21. 21 Happy Ending

**A/N: **This is pretty much a little filler chapter, a buffer if you will. After this, Chapters 22-25 are going to be one ending. And then I will post the next ending after that, which will be the alternate ending and will be labeled as such "Alternate Ending Chapter 22" etc... :) I'm kind of glad that I decided to go with the Alternate Ending, because I'm not sure if I would be happy either way.

* * *

**Chapter 21**_**  
H**__appy Ending_

Other than her swollen stomach, things seemed to be settling down around Ipswich. She was content with her 'just friends' relationship with both Reid and Tyler. And they both seemed content, so far, with the arrangement as well.

Caitlin sat down between the two in American Lit, and caught the gaze of quite a few people. Questioning glances were passed around as she held her chin high and waited for the professor to begin.

The school day seemed to whiz by and the talk about Prom was beginning to stir up questions in Caitlin's mind. Was she going to go? She had a dress… Kate and Sarah had forced her to buy the dark red deep v-neck halter top dress from the store in town. Though, she didn't put up much of a fight.

She had a right to go to prom, just like everyone else.

But another thing came along with Prom, she sighed at the though. Reid's birthday was the day before Prom. There was sure to be a large party going on at the Garwin manor again, and she knew that she couldn't get drunk, so she couldn't sleep with anymore best friends and get knocked up.

She was already there.

She was walking down the hall when an arm slipped around her shoulders. She figured it to be Reid, but was alarmed to see Pogue smiling down at her. She furrowed her brow and he gave her his award winning smile.

"What are you up to Pogo?" She asked.

"I hear that there has been a little woe in your department, my dear sweet little sister…" Pogue raked a hand through his long hair.

"I'm older than you, remember?" She asked glaring up at him.

"You're still shorter," He mused her hair and she glowered at him. "Anyway, my lovely, sexy girlfriend let me know that my best friend is dateless to our senior prom."

"Big shocker there," She chanced a glance behind her where Sarah and Kate were talking to Reid and Tyler.

She prayed to God that they weren't trying to convince the two boys to take her. She didn't know if that's what she wanted; hell she still wasn't sure if she wanted to go.

"I know right," Pogue laughed. "So, your brother and I decided that we're going to escort our favorite little sister to the Senior Prom…" He grinned stupidly at her.

Caitlin's face distorted to a confused look as she pinched her brow together and shook her head, "Wait… what?" She asked confused.

"Your brother… you know Caleb?" Pogue asked sarcastically and she smacked him in the shoulder. "And I… we're taking you to prom…"

"What about Kate and Sarah?" She asked looking back at their friends.

"Reid and Tyler,"

"This is stupid," Caitlin stopped walking and looked up at Pogue. "You go with Kate, and Caleb goes with Sarah… Reid and Tyler can find their own girls and I will go alone,"

"You are not going alone," Caleb stated from behind her, he tossed his arm around her shoulders as well. "You've got two studly dates, and my girlfriend is in the hands of an obnoxious blonde," he lifted his shoulder.

"At least this time he won't lose her…" Caitlin smirked glancing over at them.

The blonde's head snapped up and his mouth fell open, "Hey short stuff I heard that…" He pointed a finger at her.

She lifted her hand in defense and gave him a wicked grin before turning back to her brothers. She shook her head and gave them each a pat on the chest, "You're doing a good deed, but it doesn't need to be done."

Pogue and Caleb went to object when she walked past them and towards her car. She had been opting to drive herself, much to Caleb's dismay. He liked having control over where she was and how long she was there; it was his older brother instincts… ten minutes and all.

"So?" Kate flung herself in to Pogue's awaiting arms.

"She's saying no now, but I'll get her to say yes…" He gave her a devilish grin before kissing her.

Tyler and Reid headed towards their dorm and Reid glanced over at Tyler, "You know, you never told me if you're in love with her…" He stated casually as they ascended the stairs to the third floor.

Tyler's attention was now on the blonde who had his hands stuffed in his pockets, "I did," Tyler scoffed as he took the final step on to the third floor.

"No, I would have remembered… you kind of evaded the question, just like you are now…" Reid stated as he glanced over at his best friend.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Tyler questioned.

"I just want to know, excuse me for being concerned about Caitlin's well-being…"

"What does this have to do with Caitlin's well-being?" Tyler questioned unlocking their door.

His boxes were still packed but he was staying back in their room. Reid let his book bag slide off of his shoulders and crash on the floor next to his desk.

"Everything," Reid stated sitting down on his bed. "It's a simple question Tyler, do you love her or not?"

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know?" Reid pressed, almost angry.

"It's confusing ok?" Tyler snapped pulling off his dress shoes and glancing over his shoulder at the blonde. "I've been feeling so many things lately that its hard to tell one emotion from the other…"

"I'm going to ask you a question; you tell me the first thing that comes to mind…" Reid stated after a short silence. "Do you love Caitlin Danvers?"

Tyler's mouth opened, "I think so."

Reid was aggravated; he was pushing his feelings aside for his best friend; his best friend that couldn't even make up his mind whether he loved his girlfriend, or former girlfriend, or not.

Reid tugged off his shoes and pulled his jacket off violently tossing it to the side. This was not going to the way he had planned. He wanted Tyler to be happy; he wanted Caitlin to be happy. This would have been much easier if Tyler could give him a much needed Yes or No.

If the answer was yes, Reid would gracefully bow out… he would continue to push his feelings for her aside, and let her be happy with his best friend. He would tell Tyler to just take her to Prom and forget that he had even said that he loved Caitlin.

If the answer was no, Reid would expect him to bow out gracefully and let him swoop in and claim Caitlin, baby and all. He would get to take her to Prom while Tyler moved on. While Tyler found another girl and he got what he wanted for so long.

But he 'thought' he loved her. Which wasn't a yes and wasn't a no either, so they were still stuck. They were stuck, and he didn't like being stuck.

Tyler looked over at Reid and sighed, "I can't let her go that easy,"

Reid nodded his head in understanding, "Me either,"

They both were quiet as they continued to undress, not sure of what the other was thinking.

Caitlin was aggravated, she didn't want to go to prom with Pogue and Caleb. It was a sweet gesture, yes… but she didn't want to take away their experience of Senior Prom with Kate and Sarah. It just didn't seem fair.

She was in thought when a knock came at her bedroom door, she glanced over and saw the dishwater blonde hair that belonged to Pogue Parry. She shook her head and smirked turning in her swivel chair.

"You're already getting a baby bump," He grinned rubbing her stomach.

"It's getting there," She mused nodding her head.

"It's kind cute, maybe I should knock Kate up…" He gave her a devilish smile.

"Make sure you're married first…" She laughed shaking her head. "Or at least engaged."

Pogue grinned and took a seat on her bed; she glanced at him, wondering what he was doing there. Caleb was out with Sarah, and she was sure that the long haired boy had plans with Kate, so why did he make a detour to the Danvers house hold?

"What's up?" She asked him.

"About this Prom thing, Caleb and I would be honored to take you to Prom…" He stated seriously.

"You know you would rather go with Sarah and Kate, so do it… I don't want to burden anyone with my woes…"

"Caity, don't act like that… come on…" He gave her those pleading hazel eyes.

"No, you go with Kate, that's your future wife… do it…"

Pogue rolled his eyes, he grabbed the picture frame that was on her desk and smirked seeing the picture after so many years. He held it up to her face, "Look at that face, you were so in love with me," He grinned stupidly as he flashed it in her face. "You know you want to go to Prom with me after all these years…"

"You need to stop hanging out with Reid," She mused putting the picture of them from middle school back on her desk.

"I'm serious, I want you to go to Prom with me, and with Caleb… will go as one big group… but you'll have an awesome date…" He grinned.

He pouted, his hazel eyes drooping a bit as he gave her his best sad puppy dog look. She shook her head and looked away but he grabbed her face in his hands and stared at her long and hard. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Fine,"

Pogue jumped up and playfully punched the air and started doing his 'victory' dance in a playful manner. She shook her head and grabbed his hand, "On one condition," She held up her finger.

He lifted an eyebrow in interest, "Don't dump Kate when you realize how much you really love me," She laughed with a wink.

Pogue smirked and pulled her in to a long hug, "You're the best sister I never had…" He grinned kissing her hair and heading towards the door.

"You suck," She mouthed as he left and he flicked her the bird.

She loved her boys, all of them, she decided.

She looked at the picture he had taken off of her desk. Those were the easy days. No boyfriends, no girlfriend, just five friends who wanted nothing more than to play some football, or kick around a soccer ball, or hit a baseball.

The picture next to the one of her and Pogue caught her attention. It was the end of junior year. They were partying on the last day of school. Her red tie was loose; her blouse unbuttoned a bit, her skirt higher than it should have been. Her arms were wrapped around Reid's middle as she made him take a picture with her.

He was fighting her, but smiling at the same time, as he looked down at her. She could see it then, like she had seen it the other night. There was something in his eyes that was different, had it really taken her this long to figure it all out?

She spent a few more minutes evaluating the picture before her gaze shifted to the next picture, it was from their winter vacation in Mountains in Vermont, just this past January, right before the shit hit the fan. She was curled up next to Tyler, blankets wrapped around them, hot cocoa in their mugs, they were looking at each other.

She didn't see that spark like she saw in Reid's eyes. This made her entire body stiffen, her mind began to race. She knew that Tyler loved her, but did he love her in the same way that she loved him, or that Reid loved her?

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and glanced at the next photo, a small smile danced on her lips at the sight of it. It was of her, Caleb, her mother and her father. A family portrait; it was taken before things took a turn for the worse. Their father began to use more and more, the addiction worse than it ever had been, she didn't know much about the Power then or she wouldn't have been so enthused when he did little 'magic' tricks for her, or used his Power to entertain her.

She felt like she had killed him, but Caleb had brought her out of that. He told her how it worked; he told her that their father was addicted well before they graced their parents' presence. He made her believe that she had nothing to do with his addiction.

Their mother, never once said anything to deny or agree with her assumptions, and from that it slowly ate away from the inside out, until she realized that their father had done this to himself, and it wasn't her. It couldn't be.

She traced Caleb's face and smiled, they looked a lot a like. There was no doubt about that. He had such strong features, even as a young child. He looked like their father, where as she inherited her mother's looks. She let a small smile dance on her lips a she looked at the two of them, she was in her father's lap and Caleb was in their mother's.

They were happy once… she grinned. She had always dreamed of her own happy family. Her brown gaze settled downward on her stomach, it was more prominent in her tight tank top and she licked her lips.

Maybe she could still have her happy ending after all.

* * *

**So... will she get her happy ending? Oh, it's my story and I like fluff... but we'll see... muahahahaha... that was my evil laughter. Did it feel as evil as I intended it to? Hrmmm? Ok, kidding... anywho... please review... because I love them... and I love you... and I love this story. :)**


	22. 22 Birthday Boy

**A/N**: I don't have anything interesting, smart or quirky to say today... a bit busy at work, but wanted to update... :)

* * *

**Chapter 22**_**  
B**__irthday Boy_

Reid's birthday came too quickly, Caitlin thought to herself as she looked for something decent to wear to his birthday bash. He would be ascending that night at two minutes two midnight. She felt nervous.

She remembered hearing Caleb tell Pogue how much it hurt like hell when he got his full powers; the tired look that was on Pogue's face the morning of his ascension, and now Reid was going to be put through the same torture.

Her mind raced as she stared at the vanity in front of her. She had fallen asleep last night; the only thing she could dream about was _him_. She had been woken up that morning with endless thoughts of him, and she was more than sure that this was going to be it.

Tonight was her final night and she would present to him tomorrow, at Prom her decision. She just had to get all of her information gathered together.

She walked to her closet looking over the clothes again. Most everything she owned was form fitting, to show off the curves she used to have, but would do nothing with her new found curve. She pulled out an adorable yellow baby-doll top and slipped in to her favorite jean skirt. She slid her feet in to a pair of matching yellow sandals and assessed herself.

She looked good, she bit her bottom lip. She looked bloated though; she didn't look quite pregnant yet. He jaw moved back and forth as she nit-picked herself to death. She thought about changing in to pants, to hide her legs that seemed to be just as bloated as her stomach, but was torn out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"You ready?" It was Caleb and Sarah, they were standing in her door smiling brightly at her.

Caitlin forced a small smile and took in Sarah's outfit, something she was sure that she would never be able to wear again. The blonde donned a halter-top that cut right above her belly button showing off her lean figure, and a short cut-off jean skirt that rivaled hers.

"You ready, shrimp?" Caleb grinned giving his sister a nodding approval of her look.

"I guess," She whispered following them out to his car.

She had opted not to drive that night, she didn't want to have the ability to jump in her car and run away. Especially, if she saw something she didn't like.

The ride to the Garwin Manor was quiet, and just a bit of light hearted talking and Sarah dancing in her seat, ready for the party. Caleb's mood had lightened up a lot since the beginning of the year. And for that, Caitlin was very thankful.

They arrived at the Garwin Manor and she noticed several cars that were familiar, and several more that weren't. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the couple in to the house, her hands stuffed in to her back pockets as they entered the house.

Harsh techno beats rang in her ears as they stepped foot inside. She stuck behind the couple as they weaved their way around the moving bodies, Caleb noticed Pogue and they headed in that direction.

"There's my beautiful momma to be…" Pogue scooped her up in his arms, probably on his fourth shot.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Parry…" She grinned giving him a kiss on the cheek and pulling Kate in to a long hug.

"Don't tell him that, he'll be flattering my pants off soon," Kate stated with a giddy grin.

"Like you'll mind…" Sarah quipped with a smirk.

"Point taken," Kate noted holding tightly on to her red solo cup.

Her eyes scanned the room and she stopped when she saw a familiar young man dancing on the dance floor, one arm loosely around the waist of a beautiful red head. She felt any emotion run over her that she was not expecting.

Instead of feeling jealous or spited, Caitlin felt relief seeing Tyler on the dance floor, intently dancing with the red head that was in his arms. Sarah and Kate followed her gaze and they both gave her a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, I'll go throw my shoe at him," Kate tried to comfort her putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No," Caitlin laughed at her friend. "It's fine; really… this is better…" She smiled. "Much better," She gave them all a reassuring grin before slipping off in to the crowd. She had to find the birthday boy.

She found the blonde he was leaning against the make shift bar, talking to the guy who was tending it and a blonde with boobs shoved up to her neck was all over him, but he was oblivious. His blue eyes hadn't even drifted at the blonde's chest once, the only time he looked at her was when she asked him something and he curtly replied, "No,".

Caitlin smiled heading over to him, she wrapped her arms around Reid's waist from behind and looked at the blonde, "Hope you don't mind baby momma drama…" She stated as Reid glanced down at her surprised.

The blonde girl stared at her, mouth wide open as she stomped her foot and slipped back in to the crowd. Reid lifted his arm up and over her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Can I get a water for my beautiful baby momma, please…" He asked the bartender.

The teenaged guy smirked and pulled out a bottle water out of his cooler. Reid opened it and handed it to her.

"So, what was that about?" He asked lifting his chin at the blonde.

Caitlin looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders with a smirk, "Happy birthday, Reid…" She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers back.

"I want you to be there, tonight…" He whispered in her ear.

"You sure?" She asked looking up to meet those eyes, those beautiful pale blue eyes that were slowly making her weak at the knees.

"Absolutely," He stated placing a hand on her stomach. "You seen Tyler?" He asked.

"He's out on the dance floor with some hot Redhead…" She lifted her chin in the direction of the floor.

Reid's face fell as he looked at Caitlin concerned, "Caity, I'm sorry… I'll go kick his ass if you want me too…" Reid stated hurriedly.

Caitlin laughed and smirked, she put a hand on top of Reid's, "Just friends, remember?"

Reid took a deep breath and nodded, "Right, right… I can still do it though… if you want me too…"

"I'll keep that in mind Garwin," She laughed and took a sip of her water.

After what seemed like hours of dancing and mingling with friends and strangers, they finally were able to sneak away from the party. Tyler had decided to come along, he wanted to be there when his best friend ascended, incase he needed anything.

"Lin, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked noticing her climb in to the backseat of the Hummer.

"Going with you guys, Reid asked me too…" She stated giving him a small smile.

Reid was hurrying out of the house and she turned her head to look at him, he wasn't looking at her anymore. She broke the silence, "So… who was the red head you were with earlier?" She asked her tone questioning.

Tyler's face fell as he snapped around to look at her, his eyes wide, his face flushing, "You-you saw that?" He asked, stuttering a bit.

"Yeah, she was cute, who is she?" Caitlin inquired as if she was just one of the guys, just riding him for information on his new conquest. "She got to Spenser?"

"Um, her name is Annabelle…" Tyler stuttered. "Lin I'm sorry you had to see that I was just dancing and she uh…"

"Tyler, relax," She put a hand on his shoulder. "It's cool, really…"

Tyler glanced back at her a bit scared, he saw the warm smile on her face and he nodded his head. The brunette watched as the front door to the Garwin Manor opened and the blonde snuck away from his own birthday bash.

Caitlin smiled seeing him walk out, not staggering at all. He had kept his drinking down to a few cups of draft beer, but not because of his ascension, he told Caitlin if she couldn't drink he wouldn't drink _much_.

Tyler watched as her face lit up when Reid slid in to the Hummer. He cleared his throat and cranked up the large beast of a vehicle and drove out to the old colony houses. They had all decided that the Putnam barn, or what was left of it, was a good area to do the ascending.

It was far away from everyone and no one could hear or make any different out of what was going on. The drive was silent and the threesome made small talk, mostly about what they thought it was going to feel like.

They arrived at the colonies. What was left of the Putnam Barn was just a pile of burnt wood that had seen much better days.

"I'm going to head over there, kind of psyche myself up for it I guess…" Reid opened the door and looked around. "You guys stay here and hang out, ok?" He questioned. Caitlin looked at Reid and then to Tyler, Reid leaned back and kissed her cheek. "I love you guys…"

Caitlin smiled warmly as Tyler gave Reid a reassuring smile. They watched him walk out in to the field; Tyler got out of the front seat and walked to the back of the SUV. He pulled on the trunk and lifted the gate, taking a seat in the back of the large vehicle.

Caitlin climbed over the backseat and took a seat next to him; they sat there watching Reid slowly walk to the field. His blonde head hung lowly as he kicked at the dirt. His mouth was moving, he was talking to himself, hyping himself up for his ascension.

There was still ten minutes left until he ascended. Tyler glanced at his watch and then looked at Caitlin. Her eyes were focused on the blonde that was hanging out in the fields. His fingerless gloved hands were stuck in his pockets, kicking at stones, looking like a lost child.

He noticed the small smile dance on her lips and nodded his head watching her watch him. He couldn't feel any negative emotions, nothing.

Reid glanced over at the two people who were so important to him. All three of them together for one of the most important times of his life, it was nearly perfect.

He noticed Caitlin's eyes were on him, Tyler's were on Caitlin. He could see the wheels turning in Tyler's head as he analyzed the situation, that was always baby boy's specialty. He liked to read people, and he was good at it.

"You can do this Garwin," Reid muttered to himself as he kicked a large rock that was by his foot. There were only five minutes left until he ascended. Five minutes until he gained his fully maturing powers.

Five minutes until the seduction to use was more powerful than ever before.

Caitlin noticed the time, her gaze shifted to her best friend, her former boyfriend. She had to find something out, had to get her answer before she could put her final decision in concrete. She turned to him, her eyes leaving Reid for the slightest moment.

"Tyler," Her voice was soft, and carried in the air.

"Yea, 'Lin?" He asked flashing her a small smile as he looked at her again. This time her attention was on him, and not on the blonde.

"Do you love me?" She asked her eyes searching his for the answer.

Tyler stared at her for a minute, a beat passed, his eyes glancing up at Reid who was talking to himself still. He swallowed hard, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Of course, I love you Caitlin," Tyler answered, Caitlin saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

"No, Tyler… I mean do you really-really love me?"

Those azure eyes caught hers; the emotions running through her body at that very moment were enough to drown her. She felt an overwhelming feeling, her breath catching in her throat. Seconds ticked by and Caitlin felt her nerves tick away with the time.

"I…" Tyler opened his mouth to answer her; the words were hard to pull together. He was chewing his bottom lip, a terrible nervous habit of his, "I'm not sure…"

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, her moth open for her to say something, but nothing would come out. Just as she was mustering up the courage to say something, anything at all dark clouds began to roll in over them. The sound of thunder cracking and the sight of lightening strike scared them out of their current situation.

Both pairs of eyes snapped up to see Reid being lifted in to the air, the blonde let out a low painful howl as his body convulsed. Tyler stole a glance at Caitlin her face distorting in to one of complete worry as they watched the blonde.

Reid was finally ascending.

* * *

**Only three more chapters left for this ending, then we will have the alternate ending starting after Chapter 25 (26. Alternate Ending: Chapter 22 ... etc)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. 23 Prom

**A/N: **So, I was doing a lot of thinking on this story this weekend, and I think I'm going to do three endings, two alternates. I decided to go with this ending (still have two more chapters don't worry)... because it just felt right.

* * *

**Chapter 23**_**  
P**__rom_

Tyler brought her home that night, Reid passed out completely exhausted in the backseat. She gave him a simple kiss on the cheek before running up to the front door of the Danvers' Manor. She gave him a smile before waving and heading inside.

She ran in to her brother, who wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"What's this about?" She asked carefully, her voice quiet.

"No special reason, just felt like it…" He grinned walking upstairs with her.

"You just felt like waiting up for me, and just felt like hugging me as soon as I walked through the door?" She asked her eyebrows pinched together in thought.

"I realized that I haven't exactly been playing the best supporting role in your life… and I'm sorry for that…" Caleb stated as they walked in to her room. "You should be able to come to me about anything, even this…" He put a hand to her stomach as she pulled off her shoes.

"You're right," She nodded her head in agreement.

"And I want to leave that forum open; you can come to me about anything Caity, whether it's the baby… Reid or Tyler… or Pogue… or Sarah or Me… or whatever you're problem is… I'm here…"

Caitlin grinned and kissed her brother's cheek, "You're the best, you know that?"

"I strive for it," He grinned.

"It's gonna be hard seeing you go off to Harvard…" She whispered the realization that graduation was only weeks away creeping up on her.

"That's alright, you're going to BU, and we'll all be together still…" He beamed at her, that charming smile staying on his lips.

"Yeah," She looked up at him, taking a deep breath. "You're right," She decided nodding her head. "See you in the morning…"

"Alright, sleep in… big day tomorrow…" He nudged her.

Caitlin held back her tears and nodded her head, he was right. Tomorrow was a big day, for her, for Reid, for Tyler, for everyone. She changed her clothes and forced her eyes shut that night.

The next morning she woke up to light knocking on her door, she pulled herself out of bed and opened the locked door. She grinned seeing Sarah and Kate on the other side.

"Morning," Sarah grinned as Kate came in with a glass of orange juice in hand. She handed it to the pregnant teen and smiled.

"Morning, what's going on?"

"Well, we're going to get our nails done, our hair done, our make up done… and we have to start now if we want to be finish by the time the limos going to be here…" Kate grinned with a devilish glint in her eye.

"How come no one told me about this?" She asked taking a sip of the orange juice that was offered to her.

"Because, we knew you would object, because you weren't sure if you were going or not…" Sarah smiled pulling her to her closet.

They dressed her in a button down shirt and khaki pants, letting her slip on a pair of comfy flip flops. Caitlin lazily followed a very hyper Kate and Sarah down the stairs and to the kitchen where her mother, Caleb and Pogue were eating and talking.

"Good Morning my beautiful ladies," Caleb grinned kissing each girl on the cheek. Pogue followed suit.

"Morning," Caitlin mumbled placing a kiss on her mother's cheek before grabbing a muffin off of the counter.

Evelyn touched her cheek and looked at her daughter who flashed her a mega watt smile. Any difference the two Danvers women once had was squashed. There would be no more rifts, Caitlin promised herself. No more drama.

Evelyn returned her smile and pinched Caleb's cheek who turned to her with a questioning look, Evelyn lifted her chin in his sister's direction and Caleb nodded.

"So you girls going to get dolled up?" Evelyn asked looking at Sarah and then to Kate who both were beaming and sitting next to their respective boyfriends.

"Yes ma'am." Sarah nodded her head.

"Who are you going with Caitlin?" Evelyn asked as Caitlin walked back to the table.

The younger girl smiled and put a hand on Pogue's shoulder, "I'm stealing my two oldest brothers, and they're taking me to Prom, how lame is that?" She asked with a grin as Pogue wrapped an arm around her, resting his head against her belly.

"That's not lame, that is sweet…" Evelyn grinned. "So who, may I ask, is taking Sarah and Kate?"

"Reid and Tyler," Caleb answered as Caitlin fell in to her usual chair.

"What a way to avoid a…" Evelyn stopped looking up at her daughter.

"A very awkward situation, yes I know… but it wasn't my idea… I was actually against it…" She stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Our idea, actually…" Pogue stated glancing at Kate who smiled and nodded.

Evelyn grinned and nodded her head taking a small bite from her own muffin. Caitlin looked around the table and sighed, there were two very important people missing from this table and she couldn't help but be sad that they weren't there.

Caleb looked over at his sister and grinned as the door to the house opened. He got up and walked towards the front door, welcoming them to the house for breakfast. Caitlin looked up as she saw a very tired Reid and a very alert Tyler walk in to the kitchen.

Her mouth fell open as she glanced at her brother, then Sarah, then her mother, then Pogue and then Kate. All of them were smiling normally, not caring that this was exactly what she was just thinking about.

"Good Morning Mrs. D," Reid landed a kiss on her cheek as Evelyn grinned.

"Great morning actually, Reid…" Evelyn stated as the young blonde took a seat next to her daughter.

"Mrs. Danvers," Tyler gave her a kiss on the opposite cheek, taking a seat on the opposite side of Reid, also next to her daughter.

Caitlin took a deep inhalation and looked straight across at her mother. The older woman simply smiled and Pogue and Caleb took their seats at the head of the table, Sarah and Kate on either side of Evelyn.

"I don't think the tables been this full in quite sometime…" She grinned taking a sip of her tea.

"Not like this, no…" Caitlin agreed taking a bite of her muffin.

"So, where are you girls off to this morning?" Caleb asked buttering his own muffin.

"We have an appointment for our nails and toes and a massage this morning…" Kate grinned looking over at Sarah and then Caitlin with a wide grin on her face. "Then we go get hair and make up done after lunch in town…" She grinned easily.

"Then back to the dorms, or home for Caity, and in to our dresses, final touches and all… then getting whisked away by four very handsome young men…" Sarah grinned giving a heavy, dramatic sigh.

"Sounds delightful," Evelyn grinned looking over at Caitlin.

"Caity, can you pass me the toast…" Reid asked her.

Caitlin held her mother's gaze for a second before turning to her blonde companion and smiling as she handed him the toast that was across from her. Evelyn watched carefully as Reid took the plate from her, his fingers brushing over hers gently, but just the smallest touch made her eyes light up and her cheeks flush.

"'Lin, can you pass me the orange juice…" Tyler interrupted their moment nodding to the orange juice that sat across from Pogue.

She cleared her throat and grabbed the juice handing it over to her former boyfriend. Evelyn watched the interaction between them. Soft eyes, soft hands, intimate smile, she could tell her daughter was in quite a predicament, and felt for her.

Though, she couldn't help her daughter make this decision, she had to make it on her own. She smiled and sipped her tea again as the conversation carried on about who they thought was going to show up and who was going with who dressed in what.

However, most of that conversation was lead by the females at the table, and the guys simply groaned and grunted their responses. Evelyn chuckled as the girls pulled themselves away from the table and the four young men long enough to grab Caitlin's car keys and head in to town to get ready.

"They are something else," Caleb laughed putting his napkin on his plate.

"Who are you telling," Pogue laughed shaking his head. "A handful,"

Evelyn laughed, "You boys, I swear, you're so much worse than they are…" Evelyn grinned rising from her spot as she grabbed her plate and Sarah's, and then Kate's.

"We were not," Caleb stated glancing back at her, a grin on his face stating otherwise.

"I seem to remember a summer where Caitlin came running home crying from the Parry's house." Evelyn smirked putting the dishes down. "Daddy, Mommy, Caleb's being mean to me…" She mocked how a ten-year old Caitlin might sound. "You pushed her down and told her that girls couldn't be in the Covenant…" She rolled her eyes. "Foolishness then as it is now…" She licked her lips and continued to clean off the table.

"Well, we all know it's the truth," Pogue grinned putting his own plate in the sink, helping Mrs. Danvers clean up the table.

"Even so," Evelyn smiled. "We're all bound by the same laws, the same secrets…." She looked over at Reid and Tyler who were finishing up their breakfast.

Caleb smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders, "Everything will be fine mother, I promise…" He gave her cheek a small peck.

Evelyn forced a smile and nodded her head, Caleb told her that they would finish up the dishes and she should lie back down. Caleb watched as his mother headed back to her room, glancing over at the other guys in the kitchen.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Caitlin didn't even have to know who said it, but Caleb's words had echoed in her head. And he was right, today was going to be a long day. She was in the middle of a pedicure, and a foot massage; her hands resting on her stomach.

"So, how are things?" Sarah asked from the chair next to her.

"Things are, interesting…" Caitlin forced a smile as she glanced down at her feet that were being fawned over by two petite Asian women.

"Even more so that you're going to Prom with your brother and his best friend?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Yeah, even more so…" She laughed. "But it's nice of them to do that, you know… I guess it's better than going alone…"

"Yeah, I mean c'mon… you're brother is pretty hot…"

"And so is Pogue…" Kate added with a grin.

Caitlin looked at them her face showing how disturbed she was, "Ugh, gross…"

"C'mon you wanted to marry Pogue remember?" Kate stated pushing her arm gently.

"In the sixth grade!" Caitlin laughed shaking her head. "And what a huge mistake…"

"Why is that?" Kate laughed as Sarah couldn't contain herself.

"Because he has bad sleeping habits… ugh…" she shuddered.

"He does not," Kate defended her man.

"Just like a woman to defend her man," Sarah snapped her fingers, rolling her neck.

"He doesn't have bad sleeping habits… he just has… bad habits while he's not conscious to the rest of the world…" Kate stated trying to make it sound less terrible.

"You're not helping," Caitlin grinned shaking her head.

Kate looked to Sarah for help and the blonde shook her head, "I'm with Danvers on this one…"

"You guys suck," Kate huffed with a playful smirk as she glanced down at her toes.

"You love us," Sarah and Caitlin stated almost in unison.

The three girls laughed giddily as the conversation switched from the Sons of Ipswich to more interesting topics like what color make up they were going to get, and how they were going to do their hair.

* * *

Caitlin was exhausted from all of the relaxation. If that was even possible. She had spent so much time and money today, that she didn't even want to go to some stupid dance with her stupid brother and his equally stupid best friend.

She found her dress in her closet and slipped it on. She smiled and liked the way that it flowed on her body, hiding the small baby bump that was starting to show, she could look like a normal teenager for her Senior Prom, which would be nice. She found a pair of low gold heels to where in her closet and put them by her bed.

Taking a glance in the mirror she sighed, this night was definitely going to be interesting.

She sighed falling on to her bed, trying her best not t squash her curls, which was a difficult task. She sighed and rolled on to her side, letting her chin rest in her hand as the door squeaked open.

"Halt, who goes there?" She muttered dully seeing the top of her brother's head.

"You're favoritest twin brother," Caleb mocked as he closed the door behind him.

"Did I tell you to enter?" She asked her eyebrow raised.

"No, but you knew I was going to anyway, so why try and stop me?" Caleb questioned.

"You're not going to give me the 'big brother' speech are you?" Caitlin asked sitting up on her bed.

"What big brother speech would that be?" Caleb asked with a silly grin.

"The one you give me when you're drunk or feeling like you need to be a good big brother…"

"I always feel the need to be a good big brother," He grinned at her.

"Right and I'm the Easter Bunny…" She stated sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"In all seriousness," Caleb took a seat next to her, he put his hand on her knee and Caitlin looked up at her brother. The look in his eyes told her this went beyond the 'big brother' talk. She bit her bottom lip and listened to what her brother had to say. "No matter what your decision is, if you've even made it yet…" Caleb smiled at her. "I'm behind you one hundred and ten percent," He pinched her cheek. "I trust you and the decision you'll make when the time comes,"

"I made my decision, Caleb…" She pursed her lips together and looked at her brother. "It was hidden, for awhile… but I really think I know what I want. I know what's going to make me happy…"

"And that's all that matters…" Caleb grinned pulling her in to a hug.

"Hey Caleb," She took a deep breath resting her chin on her brother's shoulder.

"Yeah Caity?" He pulled away to look down at her.

"Do you believe in happy endings?" She asked him softly, her eyes looking in to her brother's for his answer.

The boy smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah I do…"

"Me too," She whispered as they hugged again.

"What the hell are you waiting for girl?" Pogue came in to her room with a big grin on his handsome face. "You're going to get your happy ending…"

Caitlin smiled and ran to Pogue jumping in to his open arms, he was right. She decided. She was going to get her happy ending after all.

The group was picked up at the dorms in a stretch limo that took them in to town for dinner, which was quiet and full of light conversation. Things didn't start to get interesting until the group of seven ended up at the front doors of their Senior Prom.

Instead of taking an individual photo they opted for a group photo. All four Sons stood behind the three lovely dressed girls and posed for a few pictures before being dismissed in to the fun. Caitlin grabbed one arm from each of her 'dates' and walked down the large stair case, Sarah and Reid behind her and Kate and Tyler behind them.

"This is almost perfect," She grinned to her brother and their best friend.

"Mind if I take the first dance?" Pogue asked looking at Caleb.

"Take away…" Caleb grinned as he went to the punch bowl, Sarah and Reid dancing the first dance together, politely.

Pogue placed his hands on her hips, Caitlin her hands on his shoulders, she smiled up at him, "Thanks for making this a really great night so far…" She smiled at him.

"It's my pleasure," He grinned. "But I have something I need to tell you," He got a bit serious.

His hazel eyes got a bit darker as a look of contemplation crossed his face, Caitlin's brow furrowed as she tried to read his expression, which was very difficult.

"I'm going to propose…" He told her softly.

"I'm going to have to decline," She grinned at him foolishly, joking with him.

The hard look on his face melted as he shook his head and smiled, "You figured me out…" He groaned. "I'm leaving Kate and we're going to run away together,"

"Sounds like a solid plan, Parry… lets do it…" She bit her bottom lip and looked down.

"From what I over heard, you made a decision," He stated as the song started to change.

"From what I hear, so have you…" She grinned kissing his cheek. "She loves you, there's no reason to be afraid…"

Pogue watched as she walked away, heading straight to the snack table. He smiled slinking away to tell her brother she was free, Reid and Tyler had switched dancing partners and soon they'd have their girls back.

Caleb looked up to see Pogue heading his way, Caitlin no where around, his brow furrowed as Pogue nodded his head back to the snack table, Caleb grinned. He should have known. He slapped hands with his best friend and headed towards the table.

"May I have this dance my dear?" He asked his sister kindly.

Caitlin turned around and grinned, "Of course you may," She smiled taking his offered hand.

Caleb turned her around and they slow danced comfortably, like a brother and sister would and made light conversation. Caleb noticed her eyes drifting off and he shook his head making a tisking sound.

"You need to tell him Caity, for your sake… and for his…"

Caitlin smiled at her brother. He was right, he was always right. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he let her go walking over to the two boys who were now heading in her direction.

"Caitlin, do you want to dance?" It was a bit ironic that they both asked her at the same exact time as they were both walking over to her, and she to them. She looked from the blonde to the brunette, from the brunette to the blonde and she sighed.

"I'd like to dance with Tyler first, if that's alright with you Reid?" She questioned giving him a small smile.

Reid bowed his head slightly and headed to the snack table, as Tyler put his arms around Caitlin and they began to slow dance. Things started off slowly for them. A bit of small talk, how are you, you look nice… et cetera.

"Caitlin, I love you," Tyler started, but Caitlin cut him off.

"I love you, too…"

"But,"

The word 'but' came out of both of their mouths at the exact same moment. Caitlin stared up at her former boyfriend, the guy that she thought she was going to marry only weeks ago, and she shook her head as he grinned at her.

"You're not allowed to 'but'…" He stated playfully.

"I'm the one 'but'ing here…" She grinned at him.

They shared a small laugh and Tyler motioned for her to continue.

"I made a decision…" She swallowed hard, her brown eyes penetrating his blue ones. "And I… I really hate that I…" She paused her eyes never leaving his. "That I have to do this…"

"You chose him," Tyler answered his demeanor cool.

"What-" Her mouth fell open and she fumbled for her words. "How did you know?"

Tyler grinned and gave her cheek a small peck, "I can just tell," He sighed taking a deep breath. "He looks at you, and he's all lit up…" Tyler shakes his head. "And you do the same when you look at him, you say his name…" Tyler felt a small tug at his heart as he spoke. "I love you, but I could never love you the way that Reid does…" He smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek. "I want you to be happy, and if that's with Reid… then I'm happy to see you guys together,"

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I honor your decision and I want to be there for you… for you and the baby, for you and Reid… just like we always have been… ya'know?" He smirked feeling his emotions getting the best of him.

Caitlin hugged him closely and Tyler kissed the top of her head, "Thank you Tyler," She whispered in his ear.

Tyler smirked and pulled away from her, "Thank you," He grinned heading over to the snack table where Reid was watching them intently.

Tyler handed her hand to Reid and smirked, slapping his best friend on the shoulder, "She's all yours, man…"

Tyler winked at Caitlin who beamed up at Reid who looked a bit confused, but nonetheless happy that he got to dance with Caitlin. Little did he know that Tyler's words held a double meaning.

The blonde didn't think anything of it until Caitlin pulled him in to a curl-toeing kiss, which made his Senior Prom one of the most memorable nights of his entire life.

* * *

**Yay! So it's a happy ending for Caitlin... only two more chapters and then the alternate endings... you guys are great you know that. You give me inspiration, and I love every minute of it! :)**

R E V I E W!


	24. 24 Perfect

**A/N: **A-freaking-mazing response on this story; I'm loving every single review! But yep, this is definitely the Reid ending; and I hope those of you who are satisfied with this ending will still read the other two endings, (though, I have to say so far this is my favorite)...

* * *

**Chapter 24**_**  
P**__erfect_

After prom it all seemed to work out. Tyler was genuinely happy for his two best friends, Caleb and Pogue supported their decision, and Caitlin and Reid were happy, period. The last few weeks of school seemed like a blur to them.

It all happened so quickly that graduation came like a surprise.

"Caity, are you girls done yet?" Reid's voice bellowed from down the hall.

"You can't rush perfection!" She yelled back rolling her eyes as Kate and Sarah got ready next to her.

Reid looked back at Tyler, a smirk dancing on his lips as he shook his head.

"They're girls, what did you expect?" The younger boy asked with a laugh adjusting his tie.

"You have to tell them an hour early so they're ready on time," Pogue quipped his feet propped up on the Danvers' coffee table.

"Very funny," Kate yelled out of the partially open door. "Just for that you're not getting any for a week," She threatened.

"Like that's any different from reality," Pogue muttered looking over at Caleb who tried to hide his laughter.

"C'mon Sarah we're going to be late!" Caleb beckoned glancing down at his watch.

"We're almost ready!" Sarah yelled touching up her make up.

Caitlin smirked and glanced down at her nails, "Think we made them wait long enough?" She asked with a coy smile.

Sarah pursed her lips and turned to look at her boyfriend's twin sister, "I think so…"

Caitlin glanced at Kate, "Pogue's still not getting any for a week," She muttered heading to the door.

The three girls left the room and were greeted on the stairs by the four young men waiting for them. Caitlin watched carefully as Sarah flung herself in to Caleb's arms and Pogue wrapped his arms around Kate muttering an apology to her, meeting her in a kiss.

Caitlin grinned as Kate melted in to her boyfriend, a small little grin dancing on her lips as a pair of arms enveloped her. Her eyes settled in on the crystal blue orbs staring back at her with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What's that look for?" She asked giving him a short kiss.

"What look?" Reid asked innocently taking her hands in his and leading her down the stairs.

"The one on your face; the one that says you're up to something…" She stated giving him a knowing look.

"Nothing, my dear…" He grinned pressing his lips against her temple.

"You look great, Lin…" Tyler smiled warmly at her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him in a long hug.

"Thanks, you look great as usual," She smiled at him.

Things had been just a bit awkward between the three of them at first, but after a long conversation, and a few tears shed on Caitlin's part they had worked it all out. Tyler and her were back to their normal routine of hanging out like normal friends, and Reid and Tyler were back on their best friend kick.

"How about me, how do I look?" Reid asked his best friend.

"Hideous…" Tyler remarked as the group laughed when Reid's smile fell and was replaced with a pout.

"C'mon now…" He urged looking to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to have to agree with my best friend here," Caitlin joked wrapping her arms around Reid's middle. He glanced down at her a look of mock hurt on his face.

"You are looking kinda rough man," Pogue stated with a smirk on his face.

Reid glared over at him and Caleb clapped his hands together, "Alright, we've got a graduation to get to, let's move out…" He pointed towards the front door.

The group herded out of the front door when Evelyn's voice stopped them, they all turned around to meet the hazel eyes of Caleb and Caitlin's mother.

"The others are coming, you stay right here we want pictures!" Evelyn grinned taking out her digital camera.

"They're all coming here? Why can't we do this at the school auditorium?" Caitlin asked uncomfortable.

She was seventeen weeks pregnant and she was not in a good mood. She had a doctor's appointment the day following, and they would hopefully get to know the gender of their baby. Reid was coming with her and they had a brunch set up afterwards at the Garwin house for all of their friends and family so they could tell them.

"Because the Danvers house is so beautiful, and you kids spent most of your time here when you were little…. It's only right!" Came a familiar voice.

"Hey mom," Tyler grinned as the blonde woman enveloped her son in a large hug.

"Now, lets get some pictures," Reid smirked shaking his head seeing his mother running as best as she could in stiletto black heels in the graveled driveway of the Danvers' Manor.

They piled on to the front porch in front of the large oak doors of the Danvers' Manor taking what seemed like hundreds of pictures. Between Evelyn, Meredith, Rosalind and Beatrice the local Ipswich Photo Center was going to be in dire need of a new supply of stock.

"Ok, that's enough, we're not going to graduate if you keep us here any longer," Caitlin groaned her feet keeling her in the black heels that adorned her feet.

"Caity, why didn't you where your ballet flats?" Evelyn asked clicking her camera.

"Because Reid is about six inches taller than me, and I'm fat… I don't want to look short and fat in my pictures…" She mused.

"You are not fat," Reid declared letting his arm drop from her waist.

"I am fat, do you not see this," She held her dress down over her stomach that was really beginning to show.

"You're pregnant, you'll get over it dear," Meredith grinned. "Would you mind taking a picture of me and Joseph with Reid and Caitlin?" She asked Evelyn.

"Of course, not…"

"Mother," Reid groaned as the other members of the Covenant watched and laughed.

Caitlin grinned as she felt another hand place itself on her stomach, she glanced over and noticed Joseph smiling as he stood behind her. She grinned and looked up at Reid who was complaining to his mother.

He looked so much like his parents it was uncanny, especially his father. She grinned as the camera snapped, and Reid moaned to Evelyn.

"Mrs. D I wasn't even paying attention…"

"Those make the best pictures, Reid, dear…" Evelyn grinned. Meredith smirked and nodded her head, "Alright, one… two… three…"

She took another picture, where all four of them were smiling and looking at her. She smiled and before Reid and Caitlin could escape she demanded a picture with herself and the couple, and then asked Caleb and Sarah to join them.

Caitlin slumped against the front door and groaned, "I'm done, no more pictures…" She groaned.

Tyler grinned and lifted his chin to his mom, "One more picture, for me Lin?" Tyler asked sweetly taking her hand in his.

Caitlin glanced at Tyler and sighed, she could do one more picture and that was it. That was all she could stand, she wanted to get to graduation and be done with it, so she could get out of this uncomfortable underwear, out of this uncomfortable bra that was making her boobs ache and these stupid shoes that were making her feet hurt.

"You had better be glad I love you, Ty…" She moaned pushing herself off of the door.

Reid looked up at them and watched Tyler slip his arm around her waist, her arm around his and they smiled as Rosalind snapped a couple of pictures. He grinned seeing Tyler pinch her cheek like they used to do when they were kids.

"Ow," She groaned pinching him back.

"It's like that?" Tyler asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know it is," She grinned with a wink.

They all piled in to the cars and headed off towards the school. The four boys were piled in to the Hummer like old times, and the girls were in Caitlin's red Mustang. The parents followed closely behind and were ready to watch their kids graduate from Spenser Academy.

The Provost stood in front of all of the Spenser Academy class of 2008 with a proud smile on his face. They were handing out diplomas and he smiled as the next name was called:

"Caitlin Willow Danvers,"

Caitlin walked out in her cap and gown, she accepted the diploma and shook Provost Higgins hand, she stopped as the cameras flashed and steadily walked down the stairs to take her seat.

"Caleb William Danvers,"

Caitlin watched as her brother walked across the same stage and accepted his diploma. He followed her carefully flashing a smile and wink in her direction.

Caitlin grinned as he took his seat; he and Pogue had been walking partners. She smiled at the thought. They had always been so close. No matter the problem or the situation, it was Caleb and Pogue against the world. Two head-strong personalities, one more uptight the other more laid back.

They were perfect for each other. The same reason that Sarah and Caleb were perfect for each other. She was laid back and off-set his uptightness. Caitlin grinned and shook her head that was her brother.

The fearless leader, the up-tight jack ass, the over-protective, worry-wart… that she had come to know and love.

Several more names were announced and she smiled brightly seeing a head of blonde hair poke out from the side. He was saying something to the lady, trying to look calm but she grinned, knowing exactly why he was fighting with her.

"Reid Orville Garwin,"

Reid looked defeated as he walked over to the Provost and grabbed his diploma, shaking the mans hand and giving that playful smirk as the bulbs flashed. She shook her head and laughed as he took a seat only a few seats away from her.

He flashed her a grin and she returned it, he had always hated his middle name. His father named him after his great-great-great grandfather, just as he had been. He shook his head and groaned, he did not want people, like Aaron Abbott to know that he had such a horrible middle name.

She felt a small smile creep across her face, he had been Tyler's walking partner, as they should have been; brothers to the end. That was their pact when they turned thirteen. No matter what life threw at them, they were always going to be there for each other.

She felt relieved that not even she could tear apart that bond. Her eyes lifted as the next familiar face crossed the podium.

"Christopher 'Pogue' Parry…"

She watched him cringe, he hated being called Christopher, but this was graduation. She watched him take his seat next to her brother and grinned.

Pogue had always been like a second 'big' brother to her. He beat up the guys that flirted with her all throughout middle school and high school. She grinned remembering the day in sixth grade she told him she was going to marry him, because he said that she couldn't marry anyone. He had agreed.

She couldn't help but laugh out loud at this, a grin forming on her face, as she covered her mouth, the next several students were called up and she smiled boastfully as Tyler was next.

"Tyler Anthony Simms,"

The dark haired boy walked out a large smile on his face as he accepted his diploma and shook the hand of the Provost. Caitlin shook her head. She was sure Provost Higgins was more than happy that the class of 2008 was graduating. Between Reid, Tyler, Caleb and Pogue… and who could forget Aaron, he had his share of fights, parent-teacher meetings, and the like.

She watched him sit down next to Reid and they both clapped hands, his glance ended on her and smiled giving her a nod of his head. She smiled and turned her attention back to the stage as Kate came out shortly after.

"Katherine Elizabeth Tunney,"

Kate smiled and followed in the footsteps of her boyfriend and friends taking a seat on the other side of Caitlin. Kate's walking partner Sarah was up last. Caitlin watched her walking partner come across, it was girl she barely knew, but had a class with. The Sons had an even number, Kate and Sarah were together and she needed someone to walk with.

"Annabelle Hayden Ulrich,"

The red head smiled and gladly walked past the four Sons taking a seat next to Caitlin. Caitlin smiled and she whispered a small congraulations as the last member of the graduating class of 2008 walked on to the stage.

"and… Sarah Marie Wenham…"

Sarah beamed as she walked past all of the Sons, Caitlin and Annabelle taking a seat next to Kate. The Provost walked to the podium and smiled proudly at the many students that would finally be leaving his halls after four long years.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you, the Spenser Academy Class of 2008!"

Everyone got up and tossed off their caps yelling, screaming, and whooping around like a bunch of crazy animals. Caitlin hugged Annabelle and the group of seven enveloped each other and started to giddily congratulate, kiss, and hug each other to death.

"Excuse me," Pogue yelled out over the entire senior class. Everyone looked at him that was in ear shot. He looked around getting up on a chair, "Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?" He asked grabbing the rest of the auditorium's attention.

Kate looked up at him confused, Caitlin grabbed on to Reid's hand and smiled at him brightly, Reid looked just a perplexed as Kate did. She grinned glad to see that this was a secret that she and Pogue shared.

"Pogue, what are you doing?" Kate asked shaking her head. "Christopher," She narrowed her eyes at him.

Pogue glanced down at her with a smile on his face, "Kate, I love you…" He announced.

"I love you too babe, but what are you doing?" She asked as Caitlin pushed her brother, Sarah, Tyler and Annabelle in to a small circle.

"Kate," Pogue jumped down off of the chair and in to the middle of the circle that Caitlin made and he looked up at Kate as he put a hand in his pocket. "I was waiting for the right time to ask you this, but…" He grinned pulling out a velvet box from his pocket. "What better time, than now?" He questioned as everyone looked at them.

"Pogue," She whispered his name, it was faint, but he could hear it.

"Kate, will you marry me?" He asked opening the box.

Kate stared at the ring, and then at her boyfriend of three and a half long years. She grinned and jumped at him, pressing her lips firmly against his. He grinned and she yelled her answer pulling away.

"YES! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" She jumped up and down as he slid the ring on to her left ring finger. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed jumping in to his arms as he stood up.

Pogue smiled brightly wrapping his arms around her tightly; he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss as the auditorium erupted in to cheers and wolf whistles. Caitlin was the first in the group to run over and congratulate the couple.

After the chaos died down the group finally turned in their caps and gowns; they followed each other out gleefully to their parents. Kate was on cloud nine as she attached herself permanently to Pogue's side.

"Hey Annabelle…" Caitlin glanced back at the red head. The red head looked up at her, green eyes smiling. "We were going to head to Nicky's for a while, you wanna come?" She asked glancing over at Tyler who was giving her a look.

She grinned, she knew that look.

"Sure, that sounds great," She nodded her head.

Caitlin watched as she said a few words to her parents and then ran over to catch up with them. Caitlin linked arms with her and looked around the group.

"Do you know everyone?" She asked politely.

"Sort of," She shrugged, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Well, this is my boyfriend Reid Garwin, Reid this is Annabelle Ulrich…" She introduced the blonde to her immediate right. "My twin brother, Caleb Danvers, his girlfriend Sarah Wenham…" Annabelle said a polite greeting and turned to the next couple. "Pogue Parry and his fiancée Kate Tunney," She grinned happily. "And I believe you know this guy… my best friend, partner in crime and all… Tyler Simms…"

"It's nice to meet you guys, formally…" She smiled.

"C'mon Anna, there are some burgers and fries at Nicky's with our names on them… what do ya say?" Reid asked tossing his arm around Annabelle's shoulders.

Annabelle looked a bit startled but smiled up at the blonde.

"Great, let's go…" She answered.

The following day Caitlin and Reid were sitting in her doctor's office patiently waiting to get through the ultrasound that was going to tell them the sex of their baby. Though, the couple was pretty sure they knew what it was, you could never be too careful in the Covenant.

Things like this liked to surprise everyone in the Covenant.

"What do you think?" Reid asked glancing up at his girlfriend a small smile on his face.

"You know what I think," Caitlin grinned holding her stomach in her hands. "The same thing you think,"

"No, I don't mean about that…" Reid grinned placing a hand on her stomach.

"About what then?" She questioned.

Reid shook his head and those blue eyes never left hers, " About Pogue and Kate," His lips were pursed together in thought.

"I think it's great news, Pogue told me at Prom that he was going to propose, and we kind of talked about it, he asked me advice for the last week or two…" She smiled dreamily.

"Do you wanna get married?" He asked her.

Caitlin looked at him laughing, "Of course I want to get married," She looked down at him and saw the seriously look on his face. "Oh, you mean… are you?" She fumbled her words, staring at Reid as he waited for her answer.

"I'm not saying we have to jump on a plane to Vegas right this second, but I… do you want to… you know marry me… one day?" Reid asked her. "And not just because of the Laws of the Covenant and all that mess…"

Caitlin felt her heart melt, she sighed heavily and nodded her head, "Of course," She whispered.

Reid smiled and the nurse came in to the room, setting Caitlin up for her ultrasound. After what seemed like an eternity to Reid, which was more like ten to fifteen minutes of looking around and scoping out his girlfriend's uterus he finally got to see his baby.

"That's the head," The nurse pointed to the screen with a small smile. "And that is a foot…" She grinned shaking her head. "And that is…" She looked at the screen. "Well do you want to know the sex?" She laughed.

"Yes," The couple announced together.

"Definitely a baby boy…" She smiled pointing to the screen, she used the pen to circle and write something and Caitlin looked at Reid and smiled.

The dark haired girl nearly fell out of her seat when she looked at Reid's face, his eyes were glassy and he looked sad, but happy. She put a hand to his face and asked him if he was alright. Those crystal blue eyes looked up at her and smiled.

"Perfect,"

* * *

**I contemplated about them having a girl; but I figured a boy would work so much better for the story. Anywho, tell me what you think! R E V I E W, because I want you too!!**


	25. 25 Roman

**A/N: **I know a couple of you 'corrected' my mistake about Pogue's real name being Nicholas, I read that on IMDB too, but I have a copy of the original script and his name was really Christopher, and I prefer Christopher over Nicholas... so that's why I chose Christopher. (shrugs) / (Original script also has Tyler as Miller and Chase as Simon... just an interest tidbit).

This is the real ending of the Reid Ending, Alternate endings are giving me a hard time so they will be up gradually.

* * *

**Chapter 25**_**  
R**__oman_

_Five Months Later_

"No matter how many times we do that, I don't think I'll ever get tired of taking Abbott's money…" Reid smirked snatching up the cash that was on the side of the pool table.

Tyler smirked as Reid handed him over half of their winnings.

"Bitter sweet, isn't it?" Tyler asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, yes it is…" Reid agreed bobbing his blonde head.

Tyler grinned as he grabbed the rack and started racking up the balls for them to play a little game, best friend against best friend. Tyler glanced over at the blonde who was smiling, but the smile was replaced by a look of confusion.

Tyler's eyebrows slammed together as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He glanced down and pulled out the piece of technology as Reid did the same thing.

Reid slid open his phone, he clicked view on his phone and the words stared back at him, his heart dropping to his feet.

**Caitlin's in labor! Hurry!**

He noticed the sender was Sarah, his eyes cut up to his best friend who was stoic, his feet firmly planted to the ground. Reid blinked several times before it finally sunk in, Caitlin was having the baby.

"Reid, we've got to go!" A loud voice boomed from half way across Nicky's. Reid's head snapped up as he looked at Pogue and Caleb who were slipping in to their jackets.

Tyler came out of his comatose state and pushed Reid towards the door, "C'mon man, you're going to be a father…" Tyler grinned as they all got in to the black Hummer.

"Where is she?" Reid asked his voice finally coming back to him.

"The girls were all out shopping when her water broke; they're taking her to Gloucester." Caleb stated as he shut his phone. "Mother is on her way, you're parents aren't far behind…"

Reid nodded his head as Tyler stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Where is he?" Caitlin asked her face flushed as she held on to Sarah's hand.

"I just text messaged all the guys, they're on their way now…" Sarah confirmed pushing her hair out of her face.

"Just breathe Caity," Kate smiled as they all settled down in to the room.

"This baby is going to come and he's not going to be here…" She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"It's ok, breathe…" Kate took a few inhalations and Caitlin rolled her eyes at her engaged friend.

"You're not helping," Caitlin growled lowly.

"You're mom is on her way…" Sarah instructed as she hung up her phone.

"Good," Caitlin took a sharp breath as a contraction hit her full force. "Jesus H. Christ…"

"I got her ice chips," A voice came from the door, a head of red hair flowed around pale shoulders.

"I'm going to kill him," Caitlin growled lowly.

"You can't kill him, then the baby won't have a father… and you won't have a boyfriend and you…" Kate started to ramble on.

"Kate!" Sarah yelled her best friend's name.

"Sorry, I just… I'm nervous…" Kate explained.

"You're nervous…" Caitlin scoffed. "My boyfriend isn't even here… my brother's not here… my best friends aren't here… well other than you guys…"

"Thanks Cait, I feel really loved right now," Sarah joked trying to lighten the mood.

"You know what I mean!" Caitlin forced a small smile as the red head handed her the cup of ice chips. "I hate the nurse, she's a bitch…"

"You can't eat just incase the baby comes in the next few hours, minutes… whatever…" The red head stated hurriedly.

Caitlin glanced at her and sighed, "Annabelle you're like the Pogue of our little girl group…" She grinned her face distorted as another contraction ripped through her body.

"So I look really ridiculous in a small little speedo?" Annabelle asked with a huge grin.

Kate looked at her and all four girls started laughing.

The flow of the room settled down a bit after Annabelle cracked her little joke. Evelyn showed up, followed by Meredith and Joseph. Caitlin's contractions were coming closer and harder than when she first entered the hospital.

"If he's not here in five minutes I'm going to disown him," Caitlin growled in pain as she clutched on to the bed sheets.

"They were at Nicky's…" Sarah stated as she looked at her close friend in agony.

"I don't care if they were in Florida, I need my brother and I need my boyfriend and I need my best friends… because I'm not letting this baby come in to the world without his father and his uncles…"

"Honey, you really don't have a choice, if he's coming… he's coming…" Evelyn stated pushing her daughter's hair out of her face.

"I refuse…" Caitlin glared at her mother.

"We're here…" A breathless voice stated, as four figures came looming in front of the door, all bent over trying to catch their breath.

"It's about time," Caitlin stated her eyes falling on the four men that just walked in to her hospital room.

Reid smiled seeing her, the one day they decided to spend having a 'girls' day' and a 'guys' day' is the one day that she decides to go in to labor. He shook his head at the thought. The lot of them had been home for the weekend and were going to be back to school that following Monday.

They were all talking when a nurse came in, and nearly fell over.

"Where did all of these people come from?" She asked heading towards Caitlin.

"They're my family," She shrugged her shoulders.

"All of these people are your family?" She asked checking the machines with her heart rate and the baby's heart rate on them.

Caitlin looked around the room and smiled, "Yep," She nodded her head.

"I don't think you're going to want them around for this, I have to check and see how dilated you are…" The nurse stated glancing around.

Caitlin sighed and nodded her head, she asked everyone to leave except for Reid who happily stayed and gave her a kiss as the doctor came in moments later to check her dilation.

"Nine centimeters, looks like we're going to be having a baby soon," He stated with a small smile on his face.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity to Caitlin she was fully dilated and on her way to become a teen mother. She was allowed three people in the room with her. She had opted for just Reid and her mother after she saw her brother's face distort in to pure agony at the sign of her last contraction before she was ten centimeters.

"You can do this baby," Reid whispered to her as the doctor came in, they were all prepared, all dressed to the nines in their scrubs and gear.

"You ready for a baby Miss Danvers?" The doctor asked her.

"Just get this thing out of me, please…" She gritted her teeth as pain seared through her body, it would have knocked her on her ass if she were able to stand up.

"Let's have a baby," The doctor grinned.

Reid stared at the man, he was just way too happy to be delivering a baby, and watching his girlfriend in complete pain. Caitlin had opted for a natural child birth and was regretting it as soon as she hit eight centimeters.

Her labor was long, painful, but fulfilling as she held her and Reid's son in her arms hours later. She smiled tears falling from her cheeks as she looked at the fair skinned child in her arms. Her brown eyes looked up to meet Reid's blue ones and she bit back the sob that threatened to come when she saw the tears rolling over his flushed cheeks.

"You're crying," She whispered to him.

Reid sniffled and brushed his hoodie over his face as he laughed, "So, I am…" He grinned leaning down to place a kiss on his son's forehead.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cry," She whispered as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and leaning in to hold his son's hand with his long fingers.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," He whispered in to her ear, placing a chaste kiss on her temple.

Caitlin smiled and looked up at him, taking her attention off of her son for a few seconds to take in the face of the man that she had grown to love so much more than she could have ever imagined possible.

Reid smiled pulling her in to a warm kiss, Caitlin felt her insides twist and turn in pleasure at the feeling of his heavenly lips on hers. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"I love you," She told him sweetly as he gave her a genuine smile back.

"I love you, too…" He pressed his forehead against hers.

Caitlin couldn't help but glance down at their son. The result of what she thought had been a terrible mistake, which turned out to be a complete miracle for her, and for Reid. She had fallen in love with her best friend, and he had done the same.

She pressed her lips to the baby's forehead and smiled pulling back from the small human being in her arms. She noticed something poking out of his blanket, her brow furrowed.

Reid watched a small grin on his face as she used her free hand to finger the boy's blanket; her mouth fell open as her small fingers wrapped around a beautiful ring. She pulled the ring from the blanket and stared up at Reid her eyes showing her disbelief.

"Reid," She whispered his name as the young man looked at her with loving blue eyes.

"I told you that I love you," Reid grinned slightly as he took the little boy from her arms; he pulled the ring in to his grasp and slipped it on to her left ring finger. "I want you to marry me, Caity…" He told her.

Caitlin stared down at the ring, it was a familiar ring, and she felt her heart stop.

"Reid this is," She whispered her mouth fell open, it was suddenly dry.

"Your grandmother's ring, I know…" He smiled glancing down at the baby in his arms. "So, love what do you say?" He asked with a grin.

Caitlin looked down at the ring on her finger and a wave of emotions crashed over her. She never thought that she would see this ring again. She remembered the distraught look on her mother's face when she thought she had misplaced it, or lost it.

"How did you?" She asked shaking her head, completely baffled.

She looked up at him and he grinned, "How do you think?" He asked as his eyes flashed a ring of fire and she settled back in her bed. "I talked to your mom about, you know… proposing and she said that you always wanted your grandmother's ring…" He swallowed hard and played with his son's hand absentmindedly. "But she said it was lost, or stolen or whatever…"

"So," Caitlin shook her head. "You used to find it…"

"I did, I used to make you happy… because I knew that's what you wanted, and I wanted to be able to give you that…" He lifted his chin to the pear shaped diamond on her finger.

"Does mother know?" She asked her brown eyes searching his blue ones as he looked a bit annoyed.

"Are you stalling or something?" He asked shaking his head.

Caitlin's brow furrowed and he looked at the ring, "What are you talking about?" She asked him upset that he would ruin such a beautiful moment with his temper.

"Caitlin," Reid sighed placing the baby in his basinet. He folded his arms over his chest and with his left hand tapped his fingers on his chin, "I just asked you to marry me, and you are going on and on about this ring… I'd like an answer…" He rolled his blue eyes.

Caitlin's eyes closed, she held in a small chuckle as she sat up in the bed, her legs killing her but she wanted to be able to get a good look at the man that had just asked her to marry him.

"Do you really think after all of this," She looked around the room and then down at the ring. "That I'd say no?" She asked.

Reid smiled and kissed her feverishly on the lips. The two were enjoying their moment when the door burst open and a group of yelling, crying, happy people stormed in to the room.

"Oh my god!" Kate screamed hugging her as she pulled away from Reid in shock. "We're both getting married!" She stated taking a look at the rock on her friend's finger. "No wonder she didn't want to answer you, that rock is huge…"

Caitlin laughed at Kate's antics and smiled up at her fiancé, "You guys heard… all of that…" She asked referring to her conversation with her blonde counter-part.

"Oh yeah," Caleb nodded his head with a grin.

"Congratulations," Annabelle hugged her new found friend, as Tyler came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"My two favorite people," Pogue grinned pulling Reid into a tight manly hug. Kate glared at him. "Two other favorite people…" He flashed his fiancée a winning smile.

"Where's my grandson?" Meredith asked clapping her hands together as she came in to the room with her husband, and the other parents of the Covenant.

"Over here mom," Reid lifted his chin to the basinet.

Meredith scurried across the room and took her grandson in her arms as all of the elders fussed over him. Caitlin watched and shook her head completely satisfied.

"So, little sister…" Caleb pushed his way through the crowd of friends and family.

"Yes, big brother," She grinned at him taking his hand in hers.

"Did it turn out to be what you expected?" He asked glancing down at the ring on her finger with a small hint of a small on his lips.

"Nothing at all like I expected," Caitlin whispered to him. "Better," She glanced over at Reid who was talking to Tyler and joking around with him and his girlfriend Annabelle. "Much better,"

"Good," He smiled. "Roman's a handsome little devil, isn't he?" He admired from afar as Evelyn took her turn holding her newborn grandson.

"Takes after his mother's side of the family, thank God," Sarah grinned from next to Caleb.

"Tell me about it," Pogue smirked putting his arm around Kate's shoulders.

The gang hung around for awhile until Reid ushered everyone out, stating that his future wife needed her beauty sleep. Caitlin smirked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and handed their son off to her.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, I'll be back." He reported.

Caitlin smiled and nodded, as she glanced down at her son. Her eyes left him for a second as the door Reid just slipped out of closed behind him. It was so quiet now, perfect, and peaceful.

Just her and her son.

"You know Rome," She whispered to him. The baby glanced up at her as if listening. Caitlin felt a tingling sensation in her nose, the water in her eyes raise as she looked lovingly at her newborn baby, "You just made my happy ending,"

* * *

**I love sap, and I love sappy endings even more. Yay for sap... so did you like it? Hate it? Can't wait to see what I do with the Tyler ending? And maybe even a surprise ending? -- Me too!**


	26. Alternate Ending: 22 More than Anything

**A/N: **I'm a true believer in the fact that if you change one thing, it changes everything. So don't expect the same out come as the original ending. Things are going to get a bit, different in this ending.

* * *

_**Alternate Ending**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**_**  
M**__ore than Anything_

This was it; she realized looking in to the mirror. She was going to make her decision and she was worried about the outcome. How was this going to affect her life, how was this going to affect her relationship with Tyler, with Reid, with Pogue, and with Caleb?

"Caity," She looked up to see her brother standing in her doorway.

"Hey Cale," She forced a smile as he walked in to the room.

"You look beautiful," He commented with a small smile on his lips.

"Thanks, you look great as usual,"

"You wanna talk about it?" He questioned taking a seat at her desk.

"About what?"

Caitlin played with the hem of her skirt, really not sure what her next move was going to be. She looked up at her brother and saw the look in his eyes. He was her big brother after all, she couldn't fool him.

They had a bond like no one else. A special bond and she couldn't help but tell him the truth when he gave her that look.

"I'm still really confused," She whispered shortly. "I thought I had it all figured out but…"

"You don't," Caleb offered.

"Exactly," She pursed her lips together in thought and turned to look at her brother completed. "What if the decision I make is wrong?" She questioned.

"What if it's not?"

"Seriously Cale, what if I choose the wrong guy, tear out the heart of another and I just… I have nothing after that…"

"Stop worrying about the 'what ifs'" Caleb told her shaking his head. "Everything happens for a reason," He told her calmly. "Whichever route you decide to take, I'll be right there…" He grabbed her hands and smiled. "I'm going for the ride with you; ok… you'll always have your big brother to fall back on…"

"So, if this all goes to hell… you're going to pick up the slack?" She laughed shaking her head. "That's kind of sick… and twisted…"

"You could always run away with Pogue…" He grinned.

"Even more sick and twisted," she laughed shaking her head.

"Just got out tonight, don't worry about what decision you've got to make. It's one of our best friend's birthdays…. One of the biggest nights of his life and we've got a party to get to…"

Caitlin smiled at her brother, "You always know how to make me feel better…" She grinned.

Caleb grinned pulling her off of the bed and towards the door. Caitlin glanced back at the journal that was sitting on her desk. She wasn't going to worry about the 'what ifs', she was going to focus on the now, and what she wanted to make herself happy.

They arrived at Reid's party, late, but with good reason.

They entered and found Reid in the middle of the chaos drinking and having a hell of a good time. Pogue, Kate, and Sarah were entertaining him as he tossed back a shot, and smiled seeing Caleb and Caitlin approach them.

"Caity," Reid said her name a bit too excitedly and she smirked.

"What's going on birthday boy?" She asked giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Not much, waiting for you to get here so that I can get my birthday dance in…" He grinned.

Smirking she nodded her head and followed him out on to the make shift dance floor. Bodies all around them were bumping and grinding all over each other. She knew her attention should probably be on Reid, since it was his birthday but she couldn't help the feeling in her stomach.

She hadn't seen him at all since she walked through the door. Was he even there? She felt her eyes wander over the room and land on the pair of blue eyes that were looking at her, blonde hair falling in to them as he sighed.

Reid leaned in a gave her a kiss on the cheek, "He's in the kitchen,"

Caitlin stood dumbfounded as Reid walked away from her, her eyes never leaving the back of his head. She swallowed hard, her eyes leaving his figure for a moment and looking in the direction of the Garwin kitchen.

She willed her feet to move and once they finally began to listen she entered the kitchen. Reid had been right; he was in the kitchen, a half a bottle of Jack Daniels at his lips and a miserable look adorning his handsome face.

"Tyler," His ears perked up hearing her voice.

"Lin," Her name slurred and she sighed approaching him.

"What's this all about?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the party?" She grinned at him, though forced.

"I am enjoying the party," Tyler mumbled, his eyes focusing in on her as she appeared in front of him. His blue eyes were full of doubt and that killed Caitlin.

"What's going on with you Ty?" She asked resting her hands on his knees.

"I can't stop thinking," Tyler muttered angrily, looking down at the small hands that were clutching his jean clad knees. "I'm analyzing everything," He shook his head. "I just wanted to get the thoughts out of my head,"

"So you're drinking like this?" She asked pulling the bottle out of his hands.

"Yep," He answered watching her push it to the edge of the counter.

"You don't need to do this,"

Tyler looked her in the eye and shook his head; he couldn't stop thinking about what Reid had asked him a few nights ago. The words plagued his head and he felt like an idiot. He hadn't known exactly how he felt about Caitlin, but now… now he did and he was afraid he was losing her.

"What exactly have you been thinking about?" Caitlin asked leaning forward trying to catch his eye.

Tyler stared at her for a second, holding her steady gaze, "Reid asked me something, and I couldn't give him a straight answer,"

"What'd he ask you?" Caitlin pressed. Tyler put his hands on top of hers and worried his bottom lip, not really wanting to tell her, "C'mon you can tell me, we're best friends…"

"He asked me if I loved you," Tyler answered her.

Caitlin's smile fell and she took a deep breath, she wasn't really expecting that. Technically, she didn't know what she was expecting. She inhaled deeply the smell of Jack Daniels' intoxicated her lungs and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I told him that I wasn't sure," Tyler continued, making Caitlin's heart stop. "But then I started thinking," He shook his head. "And thinking, and I just couldn't stop…"

"Did you at least find an answer?" Caitlin asked.

"To what?" Tyler asked looking at her confused, an eyebrow slightly raised in question.

"To Reid's question," She whispered softly. "Do you love me?"

Tyler sighed heavily and pulled her face in to his hands, she took a step closer to him, her body leaning in to his, "More than anything," He pressed his lips to hers.

Caitlin didn't know if this was a normal feeling, but she felt like she had just been electrocuted. Goosebumps formed on her flesh, a warm sensation swam throughout her body, her fingers dug in to his thighs and she felt completely at peace.

Tyler pulled away, her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted and her cheeks were flushed. A small smile played on his face as he watched her open her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.

"Why couldn't you just say that?" She whispered looking up at him.

Tyler pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and sighed heavily, "I saw what I wanted for so long," He pursed his lips and pulled away from her, glancing down at her stomach. "I didn't think it'd ever be the same again,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're carrying his child, Lin… a piece of him is growing inside of you…" His lips pulled tight over his teeth. "I just felt like what I felt was inferior to what was going on there,"

Caitlin sighed and let her hands fall to his thighs, "You could never be inferior," She shook her head at him. "Never,"

"He loves you, and I love you… and it's just so confusing," He whispered.

"I know," She agreed squeezing his thighs. "It's really confusing," She caught his steady gaze with hers. "And what makes it all the more difficult is that I do have feelings for Reid, on that level…" She watched the sadness flicker in his eyes. "But, I just love you so much that I don't think I could let you go,"

Reid stood in the kitchen doorway and a small grin tugged at his lips. He didn't know how this whole thing was going to end, but now that he heard her confession to a drunken Tyler he simply nodded his head.

He walked in to the kitchen and her eyes immediately found his, "Reid," The way she said his name made Tyler snap around to look at him as well.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something but Reid stopped him, "Take her to the prom tomorrow, eh?" He grinned placing his hands on the island that the brunette was perched up on.

"But Reid," Caitlin went to object.

"I heard what you said," He lifted a hand to her face and Caitlin stared over at him a look of guilt on her face. "Don't look guilty babe," He smiled shortly. "You made your decision, and I'm gonna honor that… it was your decision to make…"

"Reid," Tyler started.

Reid shook his head and grinned, "Now, I've got twenty minutes until I'm about to go through the most agonizing pain of my life… and I would be more than thrilled if my two best friends were there to witness it…"

Caitlin's eyes lit up as she stared at the blonde boy, had she really been in here that long with Tyler? She took a deep breath and Tyler slid off of the counter, his eyes locked with Reid's. She could tell there was some kind of male bonding, or male telekinesis going on there and she wasn't about to interrupt.

"You sure?" Tyler asked out loud.

"Would you just get your fat asses out to the Humvee before I change my mind?" He asked with a wicked grin her way.

Caitlin watched as Tyler pulled out the keys to his car, she grabbed the keys and shook her head, "Neither of you are driving this time," She smirked and twirled the keys on her finger. "Let's go… birthday boy,"

* * *

**I'm almost done writing Tyler's ending and I kind of like it too... darn it all to hades... lol... It's going to be set up a bit differently than Reid's and that's the plan... :)**


	27. Alternate Ending: 23 Not Your Fault

**A/N: **I'm really glad that you guys are liking the Tyler ending too. That means I'm doing my job as a writer, woohoo! Anywho, here's the next installment, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 23**_**  
N**__ot Your Fault_

Caitlin hurried past the crowd of students and headed straight to her locker. She had gotten a message from Reid telling her that he wanted to talk. Her mind had been rattling about what he could possible want to talk about.

She thought they had sorted everything out; ever since last Friday when she and Tyler had figured things out, and Reid had ascended and bowed out gracefully things had been close to perfect.

As perfect as things could get for being pregnant with your best friend's baby. Things were always going to be complicated for them, and she knew that as soon as the test showed up positive.

She put all of her books away and flew out of the front doors not bothering to say goodbye to her friends or brother. She was meeting him outside of the gym, somewhere quiet and where no one else would be.

She noticed his blonde hair and smirked, calling his name. He turned around and gave her a charming grin.

"Glad you came," He smiled as they walked around the back of the school.

"Well you said it was kind of important, and you are my friend so…" She trailed off squinting up at him, the harsh sun dancing in her eyes.

"Right," He nodded. "I just really wanted to talk to you about… this…" He looked down at her stomach.

Caitlin put a protective hand over her stomach and took a deep breath, "What about it?" She questioned.

"I know that we're not going to be together," He cleared his throat a bit and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "And I completely respect your decision as I said before," He looked really nervous and that worried Caitlin, Reid wasn't really the nervous kind of person.

"Reid, what's on your mind… c'mon just talk to me," She forced a grin on her face.

"I really want to be a part of the baby's life…" His words were rushed and she barely caught the meaning of them.

"Of course," She shook her head softly and couldn't believe what he was saying, like she would take that away from him. "I wouldn't just rip the baby from your arms Reid, you're going to be in his life, you're his father."

"I want him to know that," Reid stated taking a seat next to her, turning his body to look at her. Her face showed nothing and Reid continued, "I want him to know that _I_ am his father, _not_ Tyler…"

Caitlin smiled at him warmly, a familiar tug at her heart as she felt the baby flutter inside of her. She paused and took his hand, placing it on her stomach, "I think he already knows…" She laughed a bit her nose wrinkled up. "He only does that when he hears your voice…" She whispered.

Reid felt his stomach in his throat, his stomach fluttered rapidly at the feeling of the light kicking and movement under the surface. His eyes brimmed with fluids as he turned his gaze to meet hers, "Really?" He whispered.

She smiled and nodded, "Really…"

"I want him to have my last name,"

"I think I can do that," She grinned feeling his hand move around her stomach waiting for the baby to kick or move against the pressure. "You have to talk to him," She smiled.

Reid looked at her for a second and then glanced around to make sure that no one was watching them. Comfortable with the thought that they weren't being watched Reid lowered his head and started talkin got her stomach.

"Hey buddy; I'm your dad…" His voice was low and Caitlin rested back on her hands so that her rounding stomach was at his access. "Only a few more months buddy and you'll be making your grand entrance, though I think your mom isn't going to find it to be too grand…" He grinned looking up at Caitlin.

She shook her head and pursed her lips together, "What do you want to name him?" She asked knowing that the baby was a boy.

"I don't know…" Reid let his hand roam around her stomach casually feeling the movement with a small grin on his face. "I've never had a kid before, how do you name them?" He questioned.

"Well, having twins was kind of a shock to my parents…" Caitlin pursed her lips. "They had Caleb's name picked out because daddy really liked it," She smiled. "It means 'Rage like a dog' in Hebrew…"

Reid chuckled, "Rage like a complete and total control freak is more like it," He mused.

Caitlin nodded her head, "They wanted to name me something that started with a 'C' because mom thought it'd be cute…" She shook her head. "She didn't really like anything and dad offered the name after hearing it on the radio, and she liked it."

Reid pursed his lips together, "I never really thought about names like that…" He tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. "What names do you like?"

"I don't know…" She answered. "How did your parents name you?"

"Reid was my grandmother's maiden name and Orville… well you know where that came from," She watched as his face turned crimson at the middle name that he dreaded.

"Ok, so…" She looked over at him with a small grin on her face. "How about we use my grandmother's maiden name, and your dad's name for the middle name?" She questioned.

"Alright," Reid shrugged his shoulders and squinted slightly to look up at her, "What's your grandmother's maiden name?"

"Roman," She answered.

"Roman Joseph Garwin?" Reid asked out loud more to himself than to her.

"I think it has a certain ring to it, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so," He agreed.

* * *

The following day she was nearly dragged out of the quad by one of her best friends. Her brows slammed together as she stared up at the long haired boy that had insisted in dragging her half way across campus and away from her lunch.

"Do you have a death wish?" She asked him folding her arms over her chest.

"No, why?" Pogue asked concerned his face showing that he was a bit unaware at her growling stomach.

"Your nephew is going to murder you for taking away his lunch," She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry buddy," Pogue gave her stomach a pat and pulled her towards a few benches that were outside of the school.

"So, what's going on Pogo?" She asked him carefully knowing that look on his face.

Pogue had always come to her for advice, for as long as she could remember, if he wasn't talking to Caleb about something he was talking to her about it. She never minded it at all, she liked feeling wanted, she liked being able to give her opinion on things that were important to him.

"I uh, I really need to tell you something," He paused giving her a look that said a lot of things.

"You want to run away together and raise the baby as your own?" She asked with a playful grin, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Pogue let out a small laugh and she grinned knowing that she had broken the tension behind those hazel eyes, "Sounds promising," He licked his lips and paced the ground in front of her.

"Pogo, if you don't stop that I'm going to be sick," She retorted holding her stomach.

"Sorry," He kneeled down in front of her and she sat back confused, he read her face and decided that he needed to tell her. "Caitlin," He sighed heavily. "You know you're like… one of my best friends…"

"Yeah," She nodded her had.

"Well over the last couple of months, I started to realize…"

Caitlin's eyes grew wide and she hoped that she was not about to hear another confession about love, to her. She looked at Pogue and shook her head, that was a ridiculous thought, she had already met the odds with her two best friend's falling in love with her and vice versa, there was no way a third was about to happen.

"Don't say it," She looked him dead in the eye and Pogue's brow furrowed.

"Don't' say what?" He asked confused.

"Don't tell me you love me," She whispered.

She heard a snort out of the long haired boy and he shook his head, "I do love you, Cait..." He grinned, "But not like that…"

She let out a breath and sighed holding on to his shoulders, "Oh thank God,"

"Thanks," He responded half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, I just… you know what… it doesn't matter… go ahead…" She shook her thoughts.

"Right," He gave her a short glance and shook his head, "I've been doing a lot of thinking about, Me and _Kate_…" He emphasized his girlfriend's name.

"And you're going to ask her to marry you?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

Pogue stared at her for a minute, a look of doubt formed on his face, "No…" He shook his head. "Actually," He cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to break up with her,"

Caitlin's eyes grew as wide as saucers staring at her best friend, "What?" Her voice was low and full of something that Pogue couldn't put his finger on.

"I think I'm going to break up with Kate," He decided.

"What, why?" She questioned him.

Pogue took a seat next to her and leaned back glancing up at the school, "Things just, they're not the same you know…" He licked his lips and rested his arms over the back of the bench. "We've been together for so long,"

"And you're perfect for each other," Caitlin decided.

"What if we're not?" Pogue asked her.

Caitlin sat back and looked at him confused, how could they not be perfect for each other? Pogue and Kate had been together forever. She and Kate had been friends since sixth grade and things between her and Pogue just happened, and perfectly.

"I guess I never thought about it, you guys have been together forever,"

"Exactly, neither of us have had a chance to look around, try something different,"

Caitlin cleared her throat, "She's one of my closest friends…." She whispered.

"And I don't want this to affect that, I just I need to do this for me…"

"I understand," She nodded.

"I just want your support, you know… I just need it…"

"You got it," She grinned taking his hand in hers and squeezing.

* * *

That night she was walking in to her house when she over heard two voices talking loudly, her interest was peaked hearing a young girl sobbing. Caitlin followed her instincts and walked towards the living room; she leaned towards the back entrance and heard Caleb talking to his girlfriend.

"It's ok Sarah, we can work through this," Caleb stated rubbing her back, Caitlin couldn't see it but the blonde's face was flushed and stained with tears.

"No, we can't…" She shook her head sadly. "I have to move back to Boston Caleb," She whispered hoarsely.

"But I'll be going to Harvard, and we'll be fine…" He offered.

"It's not the same, I couldn't even get in to Harvard," She said harshly turning to look at him, Caitlin getting a side view of her face.

"I love you Sarah, and I'm not going to let this stop us from having the relationship I know we can have…" Caleb muttered quietly pulling her against his chest.

"What do you want with me? I'm just some poor girl that happened to get in to this school by chance," She shook her head violently. "You're going to be surrounded by beautiful, smart girls that got accepted to Harvard…" She babbled.

"None of them will be you," Caleb whispered.

Caitlin felt her heart wrench as she watched the break down between the two. Sarah crumbled in to her brother's arms and she walked away silently heading back up to her room. The same thoughts that had plagued her mind the week before were starting to eat back at her.

What would have happened if she would have decided to stay with Reid? Would Kate and Pogue be fine? No, she answered herself, they had been having a lot of problems since the beginning of the year. Would Sarah and Caleb be going to Harvard together? No, she decided, they probably wouldn't.

_This isn't your fault,_ she reminded herself as she closed her bedroom door.

* * *

**Had to mix things up, do you like it? Hate it... tell me...**

REVIEW!


	28. Alternate Ending: 24 Happy

**A/N: **I've added the new faces in the below chapter, got to my profile for visual concepts.

* * *

**Chapter 24**_**  
H**__appy_

_Six Months Later_

"I'm never having sex again," Caitlin muttered to her fiancé and her best friend. The blonde smirked and shook his head.

"I don't think Ty would appreciate that too much," He grinned wickedly at her as the crowd outside of the door chattered animatedly.

"No, he definitely wouldn't…" The dark haired boy stated eyeing his best friend with a smirk. "He would like to have an eventful honeymoon, thank you,"

"And he speaks in the third person," Caitlin groaned resting back in to the hospital bed.

The group of friends laughed as the group that was outside of the room flooded in to the large private room. Caitlin's eyes widened as everyone started talking amongst themselves; she was going to have a headache in about ten minutes.

"How you feeling baby?" Evelyn asked pushing her dark brown hair out of her face.

"I'm fine mom, really…" She forced a smile on her lips as the woman nodded her head.

"You need anything?" She questioned.

"A burger," She felt her stomach rumble.

"I'll see what I can do," The hazel eyed woman grinned before disappearing to find a nurse.

"Hey little sister," Caleb grinned at her.

Caitlin looked up at her brother and felt her forced smile fade, and she looked at the red head that was holding on to his hand tightly. She felt her gaze fall over all the familiar faces and sighed not seeing the one she was hoping.

Sarah had gone back to Boston after graduation, Caitlin and Kate had cried like babies at the sight of this but knew that she had to. Caleb had been heartbroken when she broke it off with him, telling him to have a good summer, and maybe they'd meet up again one day.

Caleb hadn't forgotten about Sarah, and they kept in touch as friends she was dating a handsome guy from her community college and kept in touch with most of them. Caleb had moved on about two months later, finding the red head that was on his arm.

She was nice, and Caitlin really liked her, but she definitely wasn't a Sarah. This girl was shy and very timid and at first came off as a bit stuck up. She warmed up to the group after a few meetings and weaseled her way in to their hearts, and Caleb's.

"Hayden thanks for coming," She smiled at the girl.

"I couldn't miss this," The red head blushed.

Caleb pressed a kiss to his sister's cheek and then in to Hayden's red unruly curls and smiled. Pogue leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I still think it would have been more fun to run away with me and let me raise this one like he was mine…" He grinned wickedly down at her.

"In your dreams," Tyler rolled his blue eyes and shoved his friend a bit, good-naturedly of course.

"I know, I like to visit them every night," Pogue sighed heavily.

Caitlin reached up and pushed him playfully and grinned as he winked at her, she noticed Reid's parents over by the door arguing and he rolled his blue eyes, "They've been like this for the last two months, they're getting on my nerves," The blonde responded to her unasked question.

"I thought things were working out for them?" Kate asked coming up with her arms folded over her chest. She had come, only because Caitlin begged her as she was feeling a contraction, and literally threatened her bodily harm.

Kate and Pogue had parted ways days before graduation, though it was on semi-good terms. Kate had come to Caitlin and Sarah one night telling them that she felt like things were really off with her and Pogue. Caitlin urged her to talk to Pogue about it and when they did, the era that was Kate and Pogue ended.

Pogue was freely seeing other people, a _lot_ of other people. Caitlin had to laugh; he and Reid had switched places, practically. He was doing a lot of the sleeping around and Reid was actually in a steady relationship. A healthy, steady relationship.

Kate had been back and forth through several boyfriends, and was currently dating someone that no one ever thought. She was currently involved with one, Aaron Abbot. They were both attending the same college and met up one day at a local coffee house, much to their surprise, hitting it off.

"They were, until dad decided to be a douche and sleep with some skank on a business trip thinking mom wouldn't find out…" Reid rolled his eyes.

"So, that's where you get it from?" Caitlin asked with a sly smirk wincing at the slight pain below her waist.

"A comedian now, are ya?" Reid smirked giving her shoulder a slight push.

A girl with short brown hair stepped through the doors with two cup holders of coffee, "I brought some coffee," She looked around the room and met a pair of pale blue eyes, "Obviously not enough," She remarked seeing a few extra bodies.

"Carly you're the best, babe…" Reid grinned snatching a cup before anyone else could and pressing a heated kiss to her lips.

"Thanks hun," She held out the cups to everyone and within seconds the hot java was gone. "How you feelin' trooper?" She asked leaning over to get a good look at Caitlin.

"So far so good," She sighed with a grin. "Can't wait to see my boy though," She decided giving the girl a small grin.

Carly was good for Reid, Caitlin had decided on their third meeting. She evened him out a bit, and had the same red-hot temper as he did. They butted heads a lot, but they always made up. She hadn't seen Reid date a girl like he was dating her in a while.

Carly knew about them, she knew about their drunken night, which lead to them being in the hospital at that very minute. She knew about the Son's and their power, she knew that Reid had been in love with her and that she had returned his feelings; but was also hopelessly in love with the brunette holding on to her hand.

Carly had taken everything in stride and accepted it, and most of all she accepted the friendship between Reid and Caitlin, however strange it was, she was ok with it. Which in Caitlin's book meant that she was pretty ok herself.

"I want to see my boy," She repeated letting out a heavy sigh.

"They're just doing their normal procedures; he'll be back in a few minutes…" Meredith piped in halting her argument with Joseph long enough to overhear her words.

"How's all of this going to work out?" Hayden asked speaking up for the first time in a while.

Everyone turned to look at her oddly, "What do you mean?" Tyler asked letting his thumb rub gingerly over his fiancée's knuckles.

"I mean if Reid's the father, how exactly is the whole visitation thing going to work out?" She asked her question low, feeling a bit embarrassed after attracting all the attention.

"Tyler and Caitlin are getting an apartment in the same building as Carly and I…" Reid motioned to his girlfriend. "I guess we'll just have to see how it all pans out,"

"Kind of playing it by ear," Caitlin agreed.

Hayden seemed satisfied with the answer and nestled next to Caleb as Evelyn came back in the room. She let Caitlin know that she was having someone get her a burger and that they were bringing Roman in to the room.

"Can Reid and I have a minute alone, with the baby, before everyone gets to come in?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," Tyler whispered pressing a kiss to her temple, he ushered everyone out, he and Carly being the last to leave the room.

Reid took a seat, the two of them silent waiting for the nurse to bring in their son. She smiled over at him and he squeezed her hand.

"You doing alright?" H e asked that infamous smirk on his face.

"Yeah perfect, you?" She breathed deeply.

"Couldn't be better," He grinned as the door opened and the basinet was rolled in to the room. "You like Carly, right?" Reid questioned as the nurse placed the baby in Caitlin's arms.

"Yeah," She grinned. "Any girl that can keep you on a short leash, and keep you from using… is the girl for you…"

"I think I want to marry her," He stated.

Caitlin smiled brightly and looked down at their son, "That's great news Reid," She grinned.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Of course,"

Reid could tell by the look on her face that she meant it. He grinned, everything was falling back in to place again, it had taken a lot of bumpy roads, and stray paths but they were finally getting back to where they once were.

"Let me hold my boy, eh?" He asked taking the baby from his best friend.

"He looks just like you," She murmured with a small grin.

"You think so?" Reid asked inspecting the baby carefully.

"Same pointed nose, thin lips…" She grinned. "And look at those eyes already,"

Reid's eyes began to water at the thought of this, "Handsome devil he is, huh?"

Caitlin laughed and nodded her head in agreement. She rested easy knowing that Reid was happy with where they were and she was happy with where they were.

* * *

**I'm really glad I decided on Alternate Endings, these have been fun to write!**

REVIEW!


	29. Alternate Ending: 25 The Next Generation

**A/N: **This chapter is kind of an epilogue of sorts, but still I named it a chapter. Anywho for character concepts please check out my profile under the name of the story (I have to say I'm pretty proud with the ones I chose)…

* * *

**Chapter 25**_**  
T**__he__ Next Generation_

_14 Years Later_

"Mom!" A dark haired boy ran down the stairs screaming, "Uncle Reid just broke your favorite lamp!"

Dark brown eyes darted towards the stairs as a dark haired boy and three other boys came running behind him. They were all chattering at the same time and she shook her head.

"Tell your Uncle Reid that he's in big trouble," She smirked glancing over at the dark haired woman across from her, swollen stomach and all.

"But Mom, it wasn't even Dad's fault," The blonde boy behind the brunette boy stated shoving him roughly.

"Oh really?" The woman's eyebrow quirked up a bit.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have broken the lamp if Uncle _Tyler_ didn't throw the football to him and Uncle Pogue," The blonde boy narrowed his eyes on the younger boy in front of him.

"Yeah, it was all Uncle Tyler's fault!" The two younger boys behind the blonde jabbered nodding their heads.

"Dad wouldn't have thrown the ball if Uncle Caleb didn't tell him too…" The brunette at the end of the steps crossed his arms, his eyes rolling slightly.

"Why don't you boys go run up stairs and tell your fathers that they're all in big trouble," The woman grinned shaking her head.

"Yes Aunt Caitlin," The two boys in the back ran up the stairs.

"You boys too…" She lifted her chin to the two boys.

"Ok Mom," They muttered fighting as they went back up the stairs.

"I swear," She mumbled sitting back in her chair. "They're just as bad as their fathers when they were that age," She laughed.

"Caleb's told me the stories," The red head next to her grinned shaking her head. "But I don't think it was all the boys… I heard your name quite a few times Caity…"

Caitlin shook her head and smirked, "Let me go set those boys straight," She pulled herself out of her seat and headed up the stairs.

"Ooh, dad you're in trouble," She heard her eldest son badger his father hearing her footsteps up the stairs.

She stood in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest as a radiant blonde sent her a charming grin. She shook her head and her eyes focused on the other three adults in the room, all trying their best to look completely innocent.

"So, a couple of little blue birds tell me that you guys broke my favorite lamp?" She stated looking around the room for the broken piece of furniture.

"What lamp?" The dark haired man that resembled her to a tee questioned scratching the back of his neck.

"You suck at lying, dad…" The dark haired boy next to him smirked.

"Thanks Connor," Caleb muttered shoving his son playfully.

"I can fix it for you mom," The blonde boy looked up at her with hopeful blue eyes. She pursed her lips together and shook her head. "Awe c'mon mom… what's the point in having these awesome powers if I can't even use them?"

"God, he sounds more like you every day…" The blue eyed brunette who was sitting next to the long haired quiet guilty looking man stated.

"Raised him right, didn't I Cait?" The blonde smirked.

"Rome, go down stairs, wash up and set the table for me, please?" She questioned looking at her eldest son.

The blonde boy sucked his teeth and walked over to her, a pout on his lips, "But Mom I don't wanna…"

"My God, you are just like you're father… go set the table, and don't use…" She retorted as he walked past her and down the stairs making sure to stomp his feet. "Tate, go help your brother please…" She motioned for the dark haired boy that had told her about the broken lamp.

Without argument the dark haired boy walked by her and down the stairs, she waited a few beats and could hear the two bickering back and forth as they went in to the kitchen. She smirked and looked at the other two boys.

"Why don't you kids get washed up for dinner, and meet us down stairs?" She asked.

"Yes Aunt Caitlin," The two boys mumbled incoherently as their father's pushed them towards the door.

Caitlin grinned shaking her head, "Brooke," She called down the hall.

She glanced seeing the youngest member of her family poke her head out of her room, "Will you go downstairs and make sure that your brothers stay out of trouble, please?"

"Sure momma," The girl grinned and headed down the stairs.

"Now, my little troublesome foursome…" She clapped her hands together, "Who's going to buy me a new lamp?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"You should have just let Roman fix it," The blonde stated pointing to the mess in the corner.

"And that will only force him to be more like you were, Reid" Caleb's eyes lifted to his brother's.

"I turned out pretty damn good, thank you very much…" Caitlin snickered and rolled her eyes.

"He's got a point," The blue eyed boy from the couch grinned at his wife, "He is a lot better than he was,"

"Who's side are you on here?" Caitlin joked.

"I'll be on your side but only because I have to live with you," The man grinned standing up from his seat and walking over to her.

"Suck up," Pogue coughed loudly and grinned at her.

"I'd rather be in her good graces," Tyler snapped back shaking his head. "You should know this,"

"I agree," Reid announced walking out of the office and towards the stairs.

Pogue let his eyes fall black and the lamp that was in pieces was now back together and in its proper place. Caleb and Caitlin both glared at him and he smirked shrugging his shoulders. The tall, muscular man got up and clapped his hands together.

"Peyton, where's your mother?" He called out coming down the stairs.

Caitlin, Caleb and Tyler walked back down the stair and conjured together in the living room with Carly and Hayden. The front door opened and a rush of people came in, and Caitlin jumped up welcoming the familiar faces.

"Sorry we're late," The dark haired girl gushed hugging her tightly. "Aaron got called in…" She sighed heavily. "Gracyn couldn't find her shoes and Christian lost his tooth…" She let out in a rush.

"It's ok; we haven't even sat down yet everyone's in the parlor…" She lifted her chin taking the dish that the dark haired girl offered.

"Auntie Caitlin!" The young curly haired girl jumped on her leg.

"Gracie, hey baby…" She hoisted her up in a free arm. "Brooke's in the kitchen with the boys why don't you go see what they're up to?" She offered.

"Is Rome here?" Gracyn asked with a bright smile.

"He sure is,"

Gracyn wiggled out of her Aunt's grasp and ran in to the kitchen, Christian hot on her trail. Caitlin grabbed her friend's hand and led her in to the living room.

"Kate's here!" She announced.

The entire room lit up with conversation and she bustled her way to the kitchen, seeing the boys wrestling over the silverware. She shook her head and put the casserole down on the counter and took a deep breath, it had been a long time since everyone had gotten together.

"Everything looks great," A pair of familiar arms wrapped around her middle and she smiled leaning back in to his strong, warm embrace.

"Thanks," She felt his lips linger on her cheek. "I just hope she makes it this time… I really wanted everyone together before Tate's birthday tomorrow…" She sighed heavily.

He was the last of the next generation to turn thirteen, and everyone was going to be there for his party. She had invited the blonde from high school in hopes that she would come. They had kept in touch but not as much as she would like.

A knock on the front door brought her out of her daze, "Do you think that's?" She asked looking back at her husband.

"Only one way to find out," He stated pushing her towards the door.

Caitlin walked through the parlor and opened the front door a smile on her face, which soon disappeared seeing the person on the other side.

"I knew you didn't like me much after we dated Caity, but damn…" The handsome man on the other side of the door stated.

"Sorry Aaron, I was hoping that you were Sarah…" She muttered giving him a forced smile.

"Oh you mean… this Sarah?" He asked stepping aside so that the blonde that was hiding behind him could be seen.

Caitlin's mouth dropped as she rushed out of the house and flung herself at the blonde haired girl that stood with a large grin on her face. Soon the rest of the house was out on the front porch wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Sarah," Kate grinned hugging her old roommate from High School.

The guys all hugged her and she was introduced to the new comers, Reid was happy to introduce his wife, and daughter-to-be, to Kate. Kate smiled over at Tyler and Caitlin who were wrapped around each other happily, her eyes drifted to Kate and Pogue they were standing next to each other, and she knew that Kate had married Aaron Abbot, but didn't know what Pogue was up to.

"Hey where did everyone go?" A voice came from inside the house; Sarah looked up and saw a blonde haired girl with green eyes smiling.

"Mom, we're meeting some hot chick at the door," A young boy who looked like a spitting image of Pogue announced.

"Sarah, this is my fiancée Faith," Pogue introduced. "And our son Peyton," He put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"Nice to meet you both," The blue eyed Boston native grinned and turned to Caleb, he was standing between Caitlin and a petite red head.

"Sarah," Caleb nodded his head.

"Caleb," She licked her lips nervously and her eyes drifted between the boy and the red head.

"This is my wife Hayden and our son Connor…" He pointed to the young boy.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sarah…" She gripped Hayden's hand and smiled.

"Mom, who is she?" Caitlin looked down to see her daughter and two sons looking at the woman quizzically. They had seen pictures of Sarah before, but never in person.

"I told you about mommy's friend from High School right? Sarah…" Caitlin put a hand on her kid's shoulders. "These are our kids…" She smiled at her. "Roman," She pointed to the blonde.

"Reid he looks so much like you," Sarah whispered touching the blonde's face and then looking up at the man that she once knew.

"What'd I tell you… our kids a handsome devil…" Reid grinned at Caitlin who shook her head.

"And this guy here is Tate," She looked at Tyler who smirked and ruffled the dark brown hair on his son's head.

"Dad," Tate muttered fixing his hair and glaring up at his father.

"And Brooke," She pointed to the young girl who looked like her mother.

"Best of both worlds," Sarah grinned and hugged Caitlin again.

"Now, lets get inside and eat, I'm starving…" Aaron rubbed his stomach and everyone mingled back in to the house.

"I'm so glad you came Sarah," Caitlin grinned hugging her again.

"Me too, though it's kind of weird… you all have kids and you're married…" She looked over at Caleb sadly and Caitlin felt a familiar tug at her heart.

"You still haven't married that guy?" Caitlin asked pursing her lips together. "Last time we talked he was going to propose…"

"He did," Sarah nodded her head and fidgeted with her hands as they walked in to the kitchen with Kate. "But I told him no,"

"What? Why?" Kate asked picking at the food that was lying around.

"I just…" Sarah sighed and shook her head. "It just didn't feel right…" She lifted a shoulder. She forced a smile and looked at Kate, "I still can't get over the fact that _you_ married Aaron Abbot…"

"Me either," Caitlin nudged her shoulder in to Sarah's with a laugh.

"What can I say?" Kate shrugged popping a carrot stick in her mouth. "Crazy little twist of fate," She grinned licking the ranch dressing off of her fingers.

"Oh God, Kate…" Caitlin eyed her up carefully.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you pregnant again?" She asked carefully.

Kate gave her a smirk and pulled the fabric of her shirt across her belly, "I can't let you have all the fun…"

"Who knew that Abbot was a little kid making machine?" Sarah grinned happy to be in the presence of two of her best friends.

"Mom-meee…" The loud voice of her twelve year-old, almost thirteen year-old son brought her out of the conversation she was having with all of the women in the room.

"What's wrong Tate?" She asked lifting her brown eyes to meet his blue ones.

"I'm starving, can we eat now?"

"Are your grandparents here yet?" She asked looking around the room.

"No," He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't you call your grandmother and see where she is…"

Tate huffed off and in to a banter of kids and Sarah grinned.

"It shocks me how much those boys look like their fathers…" Hayden remarked resting in the chair. "Especially Rome,"

"That's all the world needs is another Reid Garwin," Caitlin muttered rolling her eyes. Carly smirked.

"He couldn't have been that bad," She retorted shaking her short brown hair out.

Caitlin glanced at Sarah and Kate and the group of them burst out laughing. The devil himself walked through the door at that moment, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and rubbing the belly.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a grin on his face.

The rest of the room started laughing as the blonde man pouted and nuzzled in to the dark haired girls neck, "Nothing sweetie…" She laughed.

"We're late, I know…" Evelyn mumbled walking through the door twenty minutes later.

"What the hell took so long?" Caitlin laughed helping her mother with the plates in her hand.

"Watch your language," Evelyn narrowed her eyes at her. "Rosalind and Meredith were bickering about something, and Joseph… good lord… he was being a pain… just like his son…" She retorted glancing at Reid who flashed her a toothy grin.

"Sounds like me when I first came in," Kate laughed holding Christian in her arms.

After a large amount of catching up, and Evelyn fawning over Sarah who she was more than happy to see, they were finally able to sit down for dinner. The kids sat at their own table and fought over who was going to sit where while the adults had some healthy conversation.

"So, Pogue, when are you going to get married?" Sarah asked passing the cole slaw down the chorus line.

"We haven't really talked about it much," Pogue stated glancing over at his fiancée.

"They're practically married, they've been together for 14 years, and still no wedding yet…" Caitlin smirked her eyes looking over at Kate who grinned and nodded her head.

"I keep telling him he needs to get her to the altar before she decides to run away…" Faith laughed over at Kate and nodded her head.

The conversation was light, Sarah couldn't help but smile they had welcomed her back after so long with wide open arms. Things seemed so normal with everyone, and together. She had longed to come back to Ipswich for so many years and it took a lot of convincing on Caitlin's part but she was glad to be back where her life first really started.

"So you think you're going to stick around awhile?" Caleb asked Sarah as everyone started to pile out with promises of seeing each other tomorrow for Tate's big party.

Caitlin watched the interaction between them and smiled, "Yeah I think I might," She smiled warmly.

Tyler walked up to her wrapping his arms around her middle, kissing her neck softly.

"Eaves dropping isn't nice babe," He laughed in to her ear. Caitlin leaned in to him with a small smile on her face, the fluttering feeling she always got when he was around making her stomach turn.

"Neither is teasing," She grinned watching her brother and Sarah interact.

"Mommy, Daddy…" A young girl's voice brought them out of their eavesdropping.

"Hey baby," Tyler let go of her waist and hoisted their daughter up on to his hip. "What's going on Brookie?"

Caleb and Sarah both looked up from their conversation and noticed the married couple and their daughter. Caleb felt his lips twitch at the similarities between Brooke and Caitlin; they reminded him of their mother.

"Tate pushed me down, and told me that because I'm a girl I can't be part of the Covenant..."

Caitlin looked at Tyler a large smile on her face as she simply shook her head; some things were never going to change.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I kind of liked where this one went… hope you did too. And I've decided to make a second Alternate Ending, which will be just as interesting (I hope).**


	30. Alternate Ending 2: 22 Decisions

**A/N: **The final alternate ending, this will be Chapter 22-Chapter 25 as well. I have to say I've done myself proud with these endings. :)

* * *

_**Alternate Ending # 2**_

* * *

**Chapter 22**_**  
D**__ecisions_

"God, could the music be any louder?" Caitlin groaned inwardly as she looked over at her brother.

She really hadn't been in the mood to come to the party, she had barely had time to think before the dark haired boy snatched her up and told her she had to come. She had called Reid that day and wished him a happy birthday, she didn't really want to go to his huge bash knowing that she would have to see both of them, drunk, and all over other girls.

The thought shouldn't bother her, but it did. She was the one who couldn't choose, she was the one who wanted to be 'just friends'. If she could have it her way they would all be happy together, though, that thought was kind of awkward.

"Oh would you stop being a grump," Caleb shouted next to her ear, making her cringe visibly.

"Hormones," She quipped.

The twins looked around and found the group of friends they were looking for. Caleb dragged her over to them, Kate and Sarah looking completely excited about her being there. They grabbed her and started talking animatedly with her as Caleb greeted his brothers.

"You alright Caity?" Kate questioned her perfectly arched eyebrow lifted.

"I'm fine, I just didn't really want to come to a party, I wasn't feeling in the mood…" She lifted a shoulder in disinterest.

"Well, lets get you something to drink and get you out on the floor," Sarah grinned happily. "Virgin of course," She continued pushing her to the bar.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and followed them to the bar settling for a soda and watching the other two girls get the same. The dark haired girl shook her head and was pulled out on to the dance floor, pregnant stomach and all.

"I don't think I can move like that anymore," She pointed to a few girls that were grinding all over a few of the senior swim team guys.

"Who cares, just have fun… let loose…" Sarah stated jumping around in the fashion she had when she had first danced with Caleb at Nicky's at the beginning of the year.

Caleb leaned against the bar after downing his second shot and glanced at his friends, "So Reid how does it feel to finally be eighteen?" He questioned.

"I really won't know until later tonight, so I'll get back with ya on that one 'Oh fearless leader'…" Reid grinned stupidly, lifting a glass to his lips.

"I don't know about you guys," Pogue adjusted his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "But there are three really hot women on the dance floor that are just begging to be danced with," He grinned wickedly heading off in the direction of the dance floor.

Tyler lifted his gaze to the dance floor and saw Pogue squeeze himself between Kate and Caitlin, while Sarah happily danced behind Caitlin. A small grin spread across his face as he looked back at Caleb and Reid who both put their drinks down and headed out following the second eldest member of the Covenant.

It had been a long time since the lot of them had actually enjoyed a night out where nothing mattered. Caleb was dancing with Kate, while Tyler danced with Sarah and Pogue danced with Caitlin and Reid stood around watching, bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

"C'mon Reid," Caitlin grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her and Pogue. "You're the birthday boy; you should not be standing on the sidelines…" She grinned.

Reid shook his head not really caring to dance, but did so anyway. She was right, it was his birthday and he deserved special treatment, which to him meant most of Caitlin's attention. He twirled her around and she let out a low laugh as he dipped her a bit and pulled her back up.

They were close, he could feel her breath on his cheek, and she could feel the heat emanating between their bodies. Flushed, she turned around quickly and faced Pogue who was happily dancing with her, his arm hooked around her waist and she began to dance with him when Sarah and Kate kidnapped Reid and started dancing with him.

Pushing away the thoughts that crossed his mind when Caitlin turned on him; she tossed the girls a smile before Pogue spun her around and her brother and Tyler grabbed two other girls that they were acquainted with from school to dance with them.

"I need something to drink," Caitlin fanned herself. She had just finished dancing with Tyler and he nodded his head.

He took her hand, though it was in a friendly way she felt that familiar warm sensation run throughout her body. She followed him, thoughts of their time together crashing through her mind. They had always been close, but they had been even closer throughout the time they were together.

She loved him, yes, she did. She glanced back at the crowd and saw Reid bobbing around like a complete fool and she couldn't fight the smile that grew across her face as he tossed her an amused look. She was in love with both of them.

Tyler handed her a bottle of water which she graciously took, but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind. How could she have possibly fallen in love with two of her best friends? It seemed almost impossible.

"Nothing's impossible," She muttered. Tyler glanced at her strangely and she forced a smile. "I'm going to go in the kitchen to relax for a few minutes, cool down…" She told him and Tyler nodded heading back in to the crowd.

She entered the Garwin Kitchen and took a long sip of her water. She could feel it slip down her throat and cool her insides. The thoughts running through her head were making her parched. She didn't want to have to choose, she found the idea more difficult as the days ticked on.

If she chose Tyler, Reid would be heartbroken. He would probably slip in to his old ways and sleep around, get another girl pregnant, maybe even use so much that their child could possibly not have a father. Her eyes grew wide at the thought of this; she wouldn't have that… she couldn't have that.

If she chose Reid, Tyler would fall in to another depression like he had when his father died. He would become worse than Reid ever was and their friendship would suffer, she knew it would. She couldn't have that, either.

If she chose neither of them, they'd both be upset, it would probably put a terrible rift in their relationships, and even worse she would have to witness it first hand. That is, if she stuck around.

_You could always run away_, she thought taking another sip of water. Her original plan sounded so good. It sounded like the right thing. She would go away, somewhere far away from Ipswich where the guys wouldn't even think to look.

Tyler and Reid could move on, they could find different girls. They could fall in love with two different women and be happy. Would that make her happy?

She leaned against the counter; she loved them both and if they were happy she would be happy. She knew that. How could she make them both happy? It wasn't like she had a twin sister, no… she had a twin brother and she knew that none of the boys were in to the sort of thing.

_Ugh_, she shook her head; the thought was awkward and unwanted.

She pushed it aside and straightened out her thoughts. Maybe she would runaway; she would get away from Ipswich, maybe that would be good for her. Maybe that's exactly what she needed, what they all needed was for her to get away.

"Caity,"

A familiar voice tore her out of her thoughts.

She looked up and met the hazel gaze of Pogue Parry; she forced a smile and forced away the thoughts of taking off after she graduated. He walked over to her asking her if she was feeling ok.

"I'm fine," She answered playing with the cap of the water bottle. "Just thinking and I can't stop…" She forced a smile.

"I know you think you have to make a decision," Pogue put his hands on her bare shoulders and smiled. "But you don't have to, not right away… hell not ever if you don't want to…"

"What about them? It's not fair to Reid and Tyler…" She pointed out.

Pogue shook his head, "You need to focus on you… you have to do what you feel is right for you," He told her as she wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him in closely.

"When did you become Dr. Phil?" She asked him her face hidden in his t-shirt.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking myself," Pogue answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly looking up at him confused.

"About me and Kate," Pogue licked his lips and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "I know she's your friend, you guys are real close," He held her gaze. "But you're one of my best friend's and I just…"

"What's going on with you guys Pogue?" She asked softly.

"I don't know," He shrugged his shoulders. "Things aren't as peachy as they look," She could see the look of apprehension on his face. He was battling with himself, with his emotions. "I don't know if this is what I want, you know?" He chewed at his bottom lip in thought.

"Have you guys talked about it?" She asked him.

"I've tried, I've really tried but she goes on and on about how she wants to get married and have like five kids, and…" Pogue raked a hand through his hair. "I'm not ready for that, not right now…"

"You need to talk to her," Caitlin gave him a pat on the chest. "Soon too, you can't keep all of that bottled up inside of you…"

"You're one to talk," Pogue shot her a look and she shook her head. "That's another story for another time…"

The next morning she was swept away by Kate and Sarah and dragged to every beauty salon available to the teens of Ipswich. When she arrived back at the house she was more exhausted than relaxed. She didn't even have the energy to get in to her dress.

"Knock, knock," Caitlin looked up and saw her brother.

"Hey Caleb,"

He could barely hear her say hello; her voice was low and hoarse. He came in and took a seat on her bed. Pulling his little sister close to him he pressed his lips to her temple.

"You know I'm here to support you no matter your decision, right?" Caleb questioned her.

"I know," She nodded vaguely. "You've been a great big brother, Caleb…" She smiled and put her hand on his knee squeezing it. "I just hope you won't hate me if I make the wrong decision…"

"You know I could never hate you Caitlin," He pressed those same lips to her forehead. "You're my little sister and I love you more than life itself…" He assured her. "Nothing you could ever do could change that, not even getting pregnant or running away to join the circus…" He threw out there.

_Not too far from the truth_, she thought her eyes sad as she looked down at the ground.

"Everything will work out for you in the end,"

He gave her one last squeeze before leaving her to get ready for the prom. She stared over at her dress and shoes. Did she really want to go tonight? Did she have the energy to make it the rest of this time?

She walked over to the dress and let her hand fall across the satin and a small smile flashed on her lips as she imagined dancing at her senior prom with Tyler, not pregnant, no indiscretions with Reid. If she hadn't gotten pregnant, she wondered, would Reid have confessed that he was in love with her?

God, her head hurt. She did want to think about it anymore, she didn't want to try and solve the problem herself. Why couldn't it all just work out on its own? Did she really have to choose?

"You don't have to choose," Her brain echoed Pogue's words but they were loud enough where she thought she had heard him in real life. "Caity,"

She snapped her head in the direction of the door and saw Pogue standing there looking absolutely debonair in his tux. She grinned and he walked in to the room, almost strutting with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You're good at this cheering up thing," She responded.

"I try," He pursed his lips together. "So, how come my beautiful date isn't dressed yet?"

"My brain hurts," She muttered.

"Mine does too," He stated with a sigh.

"You plan on talking to Kate?"

"This week, I don't wan to ruin prom,"

Caitlin nodded her head and glanced over at her dress, "You want to help me put that thing on?" She asked carefully. "I think I could use an extra set of hands…"

Pogue laughed nodding his head as they walked over to her dress and he helped her slip in to it as she skillfully removed her shirt and shorts. He gave her a small grin, "You think you can handle it from here?"

"I think so," She nodded. "I'll meet you boys downstairs..."

Pogue nodded his head, he exited her room and she fixed her dress, touched up her make up and slipped in to her uncomfortable shoes. She stole one more glance in her floor length mirror and smiled, the dress did a wonderful job at hiding her baby bump.

She wasn't going to think about a decision tonight, even though, she was pretty sure that she had her mind made up. She still had a few weeks left of school before she had to follow through with her decision.

* * *

**I'm almost done with this ending as well, and finally My Happy Ending will be put to rest. I don't think I'll be doing any sequels... don't want to disappoint but I don't really think I can take it on right now. -- My Sequels tend to start, and then not finish themselves, and I hate when I do that.**

**Just remember to Review, because you know you want to!  
**


	31. Alternate Ending: 23 Hard to Say Goodbye

**A/N: **I finally finished the last alternate ending, I'm not too crazy about it, but I had to spread the love! :)

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**_**H**__ard to Say Goodbye_

"_I give to you the Class of 2008…" _

The swarm of teens around her tossed up their caps in pure, absolute joy. They all were hugging, crying, laughing, and kissing. She could only stare ahead as if it didn't even phase her. She gave her friends false smiles and hugged them, congratulating them on graduating.

Things were different, only a few short weeks since Prom things had changed. Kate and Pogue broke up, and it wasn't pretty. Kate accused him of cheating on her with someone else, and Pogue took the heat.

Level-headed Pogue.

She bit her bottom lip and saw the curt look that Sarah sent Pogue, she was made at the hazel-eyed boy too, but could you blame him for trying to find himself? Is that how they would look at her?

The two girls had been begging for her to tell them who she chose. She would tell them the same thing, she didn't know, she hadn't made a decision yet. She lied to them, but she wasn't going to tell anyone about her decision.

She couldn't.

They would fight with her; they would beg her to stay.

But she couldn't.

Not for her, not for Reid, and not for Tyler. She had to get away. She had to try something new, and she wanted to try this life out on her own. The only person she spoke about it with was her mother.

She wasn't going to run away, she was simply going to school somewhere away from Ipswich.

But she wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

She would keep in contact with her brother, maybe once a month, or twice a month. She hadn't decided, but she didn't want the pressure there. She didn't want to have to choose between her two best friends.

She never wanted to be in this position, she didn't ask for it. Or had she? Had she done something terrible to deserve this? Deserve loosing her father, getting pregnant so young, having to choose between two incredible guys.

"Caitlin," She heard her brother saying her name but didn't pay him any attention. "Caity," He waved a hand in front of her face.

She looked up and brown eyes met brown eyes, "You ok?" He asked her.

"Fine, sorry… I just can't believe it's over…" She smiled warmly at him.

"I know, it's insane…" He licked his lips. "We're all heading over to Nicky's to celebrate, you wanna go?"

Caitlin looked up at him, his eyes wide, "I um- I want to go home and change, I'll meet you guys there…" She lied. She had lied to her brother, again. She gave him a hug and he smiled, "I love you Caleb,"

Caleb hugged her and shook his head, "I love the affection, but what's gotten in to you?" He asked her carefully.

"A new beginning," She whispered kissing his cheek. "I'll see you later,"

She walked towards the exit and gave her cap and gown back to the school and jumped in to her red Mustang. She had to stop at home, get out of these uncomfortable clothes, grab her luggage and get the hell out of dodge before they noticed she was missing.

When she arrived home Evelyn wasn't far behind, she walked up the stairs and to her daughters room. She peaked in to the room and saw her sitting at her desk, writing. Evelyn leaned against the door frame her arms crossed over her chest watching the tears spill down Caitlin's cheeks.

"Caitlin," Evelyn voice was soft and sincere for once.

The young mother-to-be looked up and sighed, "Mom," She barely managed that out of her mouth before she began to sob.

"It's ok baby," Evelyn rushed to her daughters side enveloping her arms around the young girl. "You're strong," She whispered to her. "Just like you're father, strong and stubborn…" She heard her laugh a bit. "It scares me how much you're like him…"

"I know," She nodded sniffling back the tears. "This is so hard," She looked down at the book. "Really hard."

"Nothing in life is easy dear," Evelyn sighed heavily. "I wish it were, I wish I could take away the pain you feel…"

"Take care of Caleb, while I'm away?" She asked. "The others too?" She questioned.

"Caitlin you don't have to run away from this," Evelyn tried to assure her. "I'm not so sure this is the right thing for you to do,"

"For right now," She told her mother with sad eyes, "This is the only thing I can do…"

"If you believe it is…" Evelyn bowed her head. "I have your ticket downstairs," She brushed away the stray tears. "You call me and check in every other night, if not every night…"

"I will," She assured her. "Just reassure them that I'm ok…"

Evelyn sighed and retreated back downstairs.

She didn't like that her daughter was going so far away, she hated it even more that she was leaving without telling her brother, and their friends. She didn't want to tell Caitlin she couldn't do it, but she didn't like it.

Caitlin changed her clothes, her mother had hired someone to picker her up. She was going to make sure that she had everything she need to take care of herself and the baby. She looked around her room and grabbed the backpack that was on her bed. It had her lap top, her ipod, and her other essentials.

Her brown eyes drifted back to her desk and noticed the pictures. The same pictures she had stared out weeks ago, when she figured out that she couldn't choose, she wasn't going to choose.

She picked up the four frames and put them in her backpack. She was scared, she hadn't been out on her own before, and even worse she was so far from home. Her mother was going to come see her around the time the baby was due, and she was the only one coming, she promised Caitlin.

Zipping up the bag she looked around her room once more, memories of late night sleepovers with Kate; crashing the boys sleepovers and being the only girl.

She was the only constant girl in the group, after sixth grade Kate was a second, but now. Now, she wasn't. Now the dark haired girl wanted nothing to do with Pogue and nothing to do with those associated with Pogue.

Then along came Sarah, she stole Caleb's heart and was able to get the other guys hooked around her little pinky. She even had Caitlin doing what she asked her to at times. She was good for her brother and she hoped they stayed together.

It was hard leaving this place; the place where you grew up and spent all of your time, being thrusted in to a completely new world. Could she handle it? Of course she could. She decided. She was a Danvers after all.

"Caitlin," She heard her mother's voice, the limo driver must have been there to pick her up. She looked around one last time before leaving her room and closing the door behind her.

She walked down the stairs and took in the house. The place was pretty creepy when she was a kid, large and gothic with aged decorations and the smell of her father. She smiled remembering the times she would chase him around the house.

He would scoop her up in his arms and swing her around, Caleb would be at his feet begging for his turn. But her dad would give her just a bit longer, tell her that he was making up for not giving her the 'gift'.

A small smile inched over her face finding the large portrait of William James Danvers. She felt the familiar sting in her nose anytime she thought of her deceased father. She didn't' know how she had gotten this far without him.

"Caitlin Willow," Her mother's voice was a bit more stern this time.

She hurried down the stairs and faced her mother, she had been expecting to see her driver, but instead a familiar face stared back at her. Her brows furrowed as she wondered what he was doing here. Why he had come all the way to the Danvers house and not gone to Nicky's with everyone else.

"Pogue, what are you doing here?" She asked carefully.

"I came to make sure you were ok," His voice was strained he held up the ticket in his hand. "Going somewhere?"

"Mother," Caitlin narrowed her eyes at her mother and snatched the plain ticket out of Pogue's hand. She traced over the front of it and sighed.

"You were just going to leave?" He asked her hurt; Evelyn took this as her cue to leave. She bowed out gracefully heading towards the kitchen. "You weren't even going to say goodbye to us?"

"Pogue, you weren't supposed to come here…" She told him angrily, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You mean you weren't supposed to get caught?"

"It's not like that, I swear," She whispered looking up at her best friend. "I just thought this would be the easier way,"

"To just runaway and make us all wonder and worry about you?"

"I wrote you guys a note," Her voice was hoarse as she felt a pang in her chest.

"A note is supposed to explain to me why my best friend of eighteen years decided to pack up her shit and leave?"

"Pogue, please…" She whispered her brow creasing.

"How is this supposed to help the situation Caity?" He asked, those hazel eyes were slowly turning a bright, vibrant green as his emotions began to shine through.

"I have to do what I think is best for me, what is best for Roman," She whispered putting a hand to her stomach. "I can't think clearly here…"

"That's what your friends are here for, Caitlin…" Pogue pointed to himself. "You have to stay, you can't leave us…"

"I already made up my mind, Pogue," She whispered shortly. "I'm sorry,"

"Caitlin," Pogue grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

The dark haired girl put a firm hand to his chest and pulled away from him, "I'm sorry Pogue, but I have to do this… I have to do this for me…" She whispered noticing the dark limo pull up in the round-about driveway.

"Caitlin, the driver is here…" Evelyn's voice carried in to the foyer.

"Will you call?" He asked carefully.

"When I get there I'm changing my number, but I'll call you Pogue…" She gave him a short smile. "I will keep you updated, and if I don't mother or Caleb will."

Pogue watched as she opened the door and the driver came in and went straight up to her room. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She folded her arms over her chest and watched as the man came down the stairs with her things.

"Don't tell anyone, please… just give them the note…" She whispered to him. "Don't tell them I'm gone until after my flight leaves."

"But," He started to argue.

"Pogue, just promise me… ok… tell them not to worry about me, tell them not to come after me… I'll come home when I think its time."

"So, you will come home?" He asked her.

"Eventually," She nodded her head.

Pogue would have to take that answer as Evelyn came in to the foyer and saw her daughter to the waiting car. She handed her an envelope and a set of keys, before Pogue could question Evelyn was saying her goodbyes to her daughter before walking back in to the house, tears in her hazel eyes.

"You won't reconsider?" He questioned her.

"No," She shook her head. "I love you Pogue, and I'll see you again…" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug before slipping in to the limo, and closing the door.

"I love you too, Cait…" He whispered watching the dark limo pull out of the driveway, taking away his best friend.

* * *

**Review, because I like it when you do... (I'm rhyming!)**


	32. Alternate Ending: 24 Staying

**A/N: **I really don't have much to say, but t hank you for the tremendous support!

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**_**S**__taying_

_Five Months Later_

"_No, I just thought that we'd meet for coffee and go over the presentation we have in English Comp_," The voice over the phone stated, a pair of dark brown eyes rolled.

"You know you remind me so much of…" She trailed off and shook her head, "Never mind," She decided against bringing up her friends back home in Ipswich.

"_Who_?" The voice on the other line asked.

"No one, don't worry about it…" She played it off and stopped at the red light.

She had been here for five months, five long tedious months, but it was worth it. She had gotten away, though the phone calls had driven her crazy. She was glad when her phone she came with was finally turned off and she wouldn't have to hear _his_ ring tone, or _his _ring tone either.

She gave Pogue one phone call a month, Caleb two and her mother one at least three times a week. Everyone knew how she was doing and they had all called her so many times after reading their notes she left them. Every text, every voicemail she deleted, she couldn't stand to listen to them, or see what they had to say.

She figured out that she was doing this for her, to find herself and any answers that were bound to come her way. Pogue relayed messages to her from them, even though she asked him not too.

They missed her, but from her last conversation last month Tyler had finally found another girlfriend. Reid, Caleb told her, had gone back to his precarious ways.

But anytime they brought them up, she would change the subject. She would tell them that the baby was healthy, that she was fine and school was good. After a short conversation she would hang up, without much else.

"_Caitlin_," The voice on the other line grabbed her attention.

"I'm sorry Greg, what'd you say?" She asked coming back to civilization, putting her foot on the gas as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She let out a yelp of pain and the voice on the line became concerned.

"_Caitlin, are you ok?_" The voice of her English Comp partner grabbed her out of her daze.

"I'm fine, sorry… just a little bit of pregnancy pains, I think it's the Braxton Hicks," She complained.

"Are you sure, you're only a few days away from your due date, from what you've told me…"

Caitlin hated that he was so insightful and remembered everything; he was like her California version of Tyler. She let out a huff and felt another sharp pain and gripped her steering wheel.

"Greg, let me call you back later, ok?" She asked wincing.

"Sure, if you need me, let me know…" He stated before hanging up.

Caitlin dialed a familiar number and waited impatiently for the person to answer, "C'mon pick up the phone, pick up the goddamned phone…" She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Caitlin?" The voice on the other line picked up.

"Mom," The word flew out of her mouth before she felt a huge gush of liquid in her lap and her seat and she felt a pain run through her again. The voice said her name again, this time more concerned. "My water just broke,"

"Oh God, Caitlin where are you?" She asked concerned.

"At the corner of York and Maine," She pulled the car over.

"I'll be there in three minutes, don't move…"

* * *

Twelve hours, thirty six minutes and forty-two seconds later Caitlin was holding her son; seven pounds, thirteen ounces, and twenty inches long. She couldn't help but feel the tears brimming her eyes as she looked down at the handsome boy; the only person she could see was _him._

Roman's father crashed through her mind like waves on a beach. Just being out of the womb he had that pointed nose, thin lips, and that smirk on those same lips. She shook her head, she felt like she was seeing things.

"He looks just like him, doesn't he?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah," Caitlin fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Caity, we all want you to come back home," Evelyn said softly brushing a hand over her grandson's head.

"I can't do that mom… It's not time yet…" Caitlin whispered giving her mother a sympathetic look.

Evelyn stepped out of the room and pulled out her cell phone, she promised Caleb that she would call him as soon as she found anything out. Here they were several hours later and Roman Joseph Garwin had entered the world.

"Hello?" By his tone Evelyn could tell he was distracted.

"Caleb, it's your mother,"

"Mom? What's going on?" Caleb questioned, alert.

"Your sister had the baby," She reported.

"Where are you mother?" Caleb asked his back teeth clenched. "I want to see her,"

"She doesn't want any visitors Caleb, just please… respect your sister's wishes…"

Caleb grumble a response and Evelyn rattled off his stats to him, she asked him to relay the information to Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Caleb argued with her for five minutes about finding out where she was so they could visit, or send a present or something.

"Caleb, just do what I ask please… your sister is not ready,"

"When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home in a week, I'll bring pictures,"

After a few short words they said goodbye and Evelyn sighed. She hated this. She hated that the boys weren't going to be hear to see the absolutely handsome baby that was being held by her daughter.

She didn't like the fact that Reid wasn't going to be able to see his son right away. She shook her head, this whole thing had turned out a lot more difficult for everyone than she could ever imagine.

Caleb hung up his cell phone and several sets of eyes fell on him, "What's going on Caleb?" Tyler asked his arm was securely around a very beautiful red head.

"That was my mom," Caleb shoved his phone back in to his pocket. His brown eyes casted on the blonde at the table and cleared his throat, "Caitlin just had the baby,"

"She what?" The blonde's eyes grew wide.

"Caitlin had Roman about an hour ago," He ran a hand over his face.

"Where?" Reid asked his eyes focused on his best friend who looked just as shocked as he did. "I want to see him."

"Reid, she's not here…"

It wasn't Caleb who spoke, it was Pogue.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She's in California…"

"Oh just fuckin' great," Reid glared at Caleb and then at Pogue. "You've known where she is this whole time?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me but she let it slip the last time we were on the phone…"

"She calls you?" Tyler looked over at Pogue his dark blue eyes full of hurt.

"Not often," Pogue cleared his throat.

"And you never told us?" Reid smacked his hands down on the table at Nicky's bar. "What a great fucking friend you are, _Christopher_…" Reid got up and left the table.

"Reid," Pogue called after the blonde that left in a fury. He raked a hand through his hair and looked at Sarah and Caleb who both looked like dear caught in the headlights. Tyler stood up and grabbed the redhead's hand.

"C'mon Anna, lets get out of here…" He muttered.

Pogue folded his arms and left them on the table, this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

_Several weeks later…_

"Oh my God, Greg…" The dark haired girl laughed holding a bottle in her son's mouth as she rocked back and forth. "You're insane…" She smirked.

"What can I say?" He shrugged his shoulders and took a handful of chips from the bag in front of him. "I'm a funny bastard…"

"Language," She looked down. She heard a faint ring and her ears perked up, "My phone," She said softly getting up and looking for the small piece of technology.

Greg picked up the phone that was next to him and glanced at the name dancing on the screen, "Caitlin who is Pogue?"

Caitlin looked at him and grabbed the phone; she hesitated before answering it and put on a small smile hearing the greeting on the other line. She walked away from the man sitting on the couch and her smile slipped off.

"Pogue, what are you…" Her question was trailed off when the phone was snatched from him and another voice came on the line, a voice she hadn't heard in nearly six months.

"_Caitlin_," The way he said her name made her heart wrench. "_How could you do this?"_ He asked her.

"Reid, I'm sorry…" She whispered softly trying not to attract attention from the young man in the other room.

"_Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, Caitlin… he's my son too…_" Reid's voice sounded strained.

"Reid,"

"_I want to see my son,_" Reid's voice was low and demanding.

She couldn't argue with him, could she? He did have a right to the child; he was his father after all.

"_Tell me where you are and I can be there in five minutes flat,_" He mused a hand tugging at his platinum blonde hair.

"Now is not a good time," She whispered.

"_Caitlin,_"

"Fine," She cut in to him. "But if you come now, you come to the front door…" She urged.

Reid agreed, she rattled off the address to him, and prayed to God that he would chicken out and not come. She was going to kill Pogue for this. She was going to kill Caleb for this, she couldn't handle seeing him.

"Caitlin, is everything ok?"

Oh God, she thought to herself. She nearly forgot that Greg was here. She started to panic, if Reid was coming like she was pretty sure he would, he would get there before she had time to get Greg to leave.

"Greg, I…" She was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

Greg's eyebrow rose and she sighed walking over to the door, she looked like shit. She knew she did and she was going to see her son's father for the first time in six months and she was scared out of her mind.

"What's going on Caitlin?" He asked her confused.

The knocking continued, "Caitlin?"

That voice, she remembered that voice and it brought back memories; she cleared her throat and opened the door. She didn't know what to say to Reid, she didn't know what to say to Greg, she was at a loss.

On the other side of the door was the very, very handsome blonde, but he wasn't alone. Behind him were her brother and her other two best friends. She nearly choked and held on to her son tighter.

"Caitlin!" They all screamed and hugged her tightly.

She didn't want this, she couldn't see them all. She would have to explain to Greg who they all were, have to explain why she hadn't told him about her brothers, two of which were her former love interests and her reason for leaving Ipswich.

"Caitlin," Reid held her face in his hands, his gaze settled on the bundle of blue in her arms. "Is this him?" He asked quietly.

"No, I had another baby in the last three weeks…" She replied sarcastically.

"Good to see that you running away didn't curve your sarcasm…" The blue eyed brunette quipped harshly.

"Tyler," She mumbled his name and glanced at the other two, a stern look on her face.

"Caitlin, who the hell are these people?" The guy that was standing behind her now asked. His eyes narrowed in on the blonde who was still holding her face in his hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Pogue asked, his hazel eyes narrowed in on him.

"I'm her boyfriend,"

As soon as the last word left Greg's mouth Caitlin visibly flinched, she could feel all four sets of eyes on her. She really had to start explaining. She had no intentions for them to find out about each other. The thing with her and Greg wasn't completely serious, he was a good guy and really handsome, but she knew she wasn't head over heels for him. Her heart still was torn in to pieces.

"Greg, these are my brothers…" She pointed to them and held Roman close to her chest. "Well not really my brothers… well one of them is… but the other three aren't… and…" She was rambling now.

"I'm Caleb Danvers, Caitlin's twin brother," Caleb decided to break the ice.

He stuck his hand out to Greg who wearily took it, Caleb was the only one that had been brought up in conversation, and that was only because Evelyn had been here when Greg finally asked her out after having Roman.

"Greg Holbrooks," He gave a strong hand shake.

Caitlin took the introductions from there, "Greg this is Pogue Parry, he's one of my best friends from back home…" She pointed to the long haired guy that gave him a curt look, Greg nodded his head. "My other best friend, Tyler Simms," She nodded to the dark haired boy who had a brooding look in his blue eyes. "And, last but not least… Reid Garwin… he's uhh- Roman's father…"

Reid had that impossible smirk on his face as Greg looked him up and down; Caitlin knew the look on his face. He was intimidated by the four men that had just walked in to the room, even more so now that he knew that Reid was the father of her son.

"You told me that Rome's father was a childhood friend," Greg stated his eyes cutting to his girlfriend.

"He is, the lot of us have been friends since childhood." Caitlin noted shutting the door with her free hand.

"You didn't tell me they were coming here," He continued.

"I didn't know until about two minutes ago myself," She glanced down at the wide awake baby in her arms.

"We need to talk, now…" Greg put his foot down as he glared over at her.

Caitlin swallowed and handed her son off to his father, who was taken a bit by surprise. She followed Greg to the hallway and stared at him, hands on her hips.

"I don't like this, not at all…" He pointed out.

"They're family," Caitlin pursed her lips together. "I really didn't want for them to come here on such short notice; but they're very persistent…"

"I don't like this,"

"You already said that," She rolled her eyes. "Look, why don't you go grab some lunch with the guys and I'll hang with my brother and friends for awhile and by the time you stop by tonight they'll be gone…"

"Whatever,"

Greg left without much of a fight and she walked back in to her apartment where Reid was sitting on the couch, Pogue, Caleb and Tyler fawning over her son. She stood back and watched, seeing the four of them again brought back so much.

Feelings and emotions she was hoping to avoid for the next four years. She wished that Reid wasn't so bullheaded; she wished he hadn't practically forced the information out of her. She could have hung up on him, she could have refused to say no, but she was afraid he'd use to find her.

"So, boyfriend?" Pogue asked his hazel eyes lifting up to meet hers.

She felt almost guilty, "Yeah, recent…" She muttered. "Kind of spur of the moment thing really… we've only been out a hand full of times."

"He acts like you're married," Reid growled. He didn't like the guy as soon as he walked through the door.

"Can we not talk about Greg right now," She mused walking in to the living room. "Why are all of you here?"

"We didn't find it fair that you decided to tell _Reid_ where you are and not the rest of us…" Tyler glanced up at her shortly.

"He wanted to see Roman, which was the only reason I told him…"

"We wanted to see him too, he's our nephew…" Pogue glared up at her.

"Look, if you came here to fight and argue, I'm not having it ok…" She sat down in her rocking chair and watched Reid rock the boy in his arms.

"We don't want to fight with you," Caleb's tone was mellow as he glanced at the other three. "We just… we wanted to see you, and we wanted to see Rome…"

Caitlin smiled and nodded her head. They took turns holding the baby and Caitlin offered to get them something to drink and order food. They all agreed they'd stay for dinner, and she called ordering pizza.

"How long do you plan on staying here?"

The voice made her jump and she whipped around to come face to face with the father of her baby. She put a hand to her chest and caught her breath.

"You scared the crap out of me," She sighed heavily.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," He gave her that sly grin. "Why did you leave?" He asked, his tone becoming more serious.

"Because I felt like it was the right thing for me, the right thing for Rome…."

"Taking him away from his father is the right thing for him?" Reid asked seriously, his voice cracking. "He's not going to know who I am Caitlin,"

"He will," She whispered softly as he came closer to her. "I promise you, he'll know who you are…"

"Just come back home with us, please…" Reid cupped her face in his hand, stroking her tanned cheeks with his thumb. "I miss you so much," She could see the pain in his eyes and she shook her head.

"I can't…" She whispered to him. "I have to do this,"

"What do you have to prove? What are you trying to prove?"

"I couldn't make a decision then Reid, what makes you think that I can make one now?"

"Tyler's seeing someone," Reid hesitated. "You can come back home and we can be together, Caity…"

"No," She shook her head. "Reid, we can't be together,"

"Why not?" He asked her roughly.

"I just can't take this right now, ok?" She shook her head. "I'm seeing Greg now, I'm staying here… I'm not going home…"

"I don't like him,"

"You never liked anyone I ever dated," She retorted pulling away from him as she finished getting the drinks for them.

"That's because it should have been me," He responded.

"Reid," She looked at him curtly. "Don't do this, please…" She glared at him. "This is a one time thing, ok… I need to gather my thoughts and figure this out without you, or Tyler, or Pogue, or Caleb looming over me…"

Reid rolled his eyes, annoyed that she was pushing him away, all of them away. He stormed out of the kitchen as she rested her hands on the counter, bracing herself up. This had been a beyond terrible idea.

"You need a hand in here?" She took a deep breath, a bit relieved that it was her brother and not one of the other three members of the Covenant.

"Please," She nodded pointing to the glasses. "I just ordered three large pizzas that should be enough, right?" She asked.

She didn't want them to stay any longer, but she felt bad for wanting to kick them out. She decided she'd feed them then kick them back to Ipswich. She grabbed two a couple of the drinks and walked back in to the room.

Tyler was holding her son and she smiled softly, "So Ty, tell me about this girl you're seeing?"

Tyler looked up shocked and she gave him a warm smile, "You heard about that?"

"Of course," She laughed glancing at Pogue. "They've kept me up to date with the gossip."

"Her name's Annabelle, I met her not long after graduation, she went to the public…"

"You like her a lot, huh?" She questioned picking up that familiar look on his handsome face.

Tyler blushed; he simply nodded his head and went back to playing with the young boy that was lying on his blanket on the ground. She licked her lips and her eyes met with Pogue's. She felt her heart beat quicken when a knock came at the door.

"I'll be back," She grinned before standing up and heading towards the door. Opening it, she found her boyfriend on the other side. "Greg, what are you doing back so early?" She asked him letting him in to her apartment.

"I realized that I was being a complete jerk earlier, and I wanted to apologize, they're like family to you… I can tell…" He cleared his throat; he didn't want to lose a good thing.

"It's ok, I understand… they're a bit intimidating… that's just the big brothers in them…" Greg smiled and hugged her, "I ordered pizza you wanna stay?" She asked him.

"Sure,"

She got the drift from all four young men that they didn't really care for her boyfriend, and he showed that he was trying to be nice, but didn't really care for them either. Greg had made a smart comment about how they were trust fund babies, and Caitlin smacked him on the chest.

The pizza came, the guys ate and as the night got darker, Caitlin was more uncomfortable. She saw them to the door shortly after, nearly forcing Reid to let go of their son.

Pogue stopped short of the door and put a hand on her upper arm, and she looked up at him, "Take care of yourself," He whispered. "If you need anything, anything at all… call me…"

She forced a grin and nodded her head, "I will,"

She wouldn't, he saw it on her face. She waved goodbye to them and shut the door, holding Roman protectively to her chest, she noticed the look on Greg's face. He didn't look too pleased and she couldn't say that she blamed him.

She had spent all of this time away from them, hoping that all the feelings she felt for them would slip away. But they didn't. They fought their way back to the surface.

"You're not going back home, are you?" Greg asked her, those dark brown eyes grabbing hers.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not going back home, I'm staying here."

* * *

**This one was a bit all over the place; and it went in a different direction then I was planning, but all-in-all... it came out Ok... I think... What do you think?**


	33. Alternate Ending: 25 Wish Come True

**A/N: **Finally, it's over! I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed writing this story, and how incredible the response has been. You guys really know how to make a writer feel great about themselves. I write to express myself, but I also write to entertain... and I love that I'm doing both. Thank you again for all of your incredible feed back!

* * *

**Chapter 25**_**  
W**__ish Come True_

_Four Years Later_

It had been nearly four years since she had seen them. She stared at the pictures as she put them in the same bag she had brought them in four years ago. She had run away from everything, and she was finally going back.

She had just graduated from college, with honors. She was going to go back to Ipswich and start the rest of her life there, where she knew she belonged. She smiled watching the handsome brunette who was putting the last of her boxes on the truck that would take the things she had acquired back home to Ipswich.

He disappeared from sight but reappeared at her doorway, "That's the last one," He dusted his hands off, watching her zip up the blue bag and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Thanks Greg," She gave him a long hug, "I really appreciate everything…" She licked her lips and looked around for the little troublesome blonde boy that she was dying to get her hands on. "Rome!" She called his name.

"I've got him Caitlin…" A woman's voice called from the hallway behind her.

"Mommy, look what Nana got me!" The boy came running in to the room hoisting up an ice cream cone.

"Mom," Caitlin looked up at the woman who shrugged her shoulders. "You know he shouldn't be eating that stuff," She scrunched her nose up looking at the chocolate forming around her son's mouth.

"I'm his grandmother, it's what we do…" She grinned picking the boy up in her arms. "Now, lets move along, the plane will not wait…" Caitlin nodded and Greg clapped his hands together, "Say goodbye to Gregory, Roman…"

"Bye bye Greggie!" The boy shouted wildly.

Greg smiled and pinched the boys tanned cheeks, "Miss ya buddy,"

"Miss you, c'mon Nana! I bet I can beat you down to the car!"

Evelyn put him down and let him take off before waving to Gregory and following the blonde boy out in to the sun.

"Thank you again," Caitlin leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's a shame things didn't work out between you and me…" He pursed his perfectly shaped lips together.

"Yeah, but trust me… you'd hate Massachusetts." She grinned.

They had only dated for a short time after the boy's visit, but had remained close as friends. She realized something after the visit from the Fab Four and couldn't get the thought out of her mind for the last four years.

"I'm sure I'd learn to love it," He grinned the dimple in his right cheek standing out.

She heard the long and loud sound of a horn and looked out the window and saw Roman sitting in the driver's lap, honking the horn at her. She smiled and gave him one last hug, "Take care of yourself Greg, and keep in touch,"

Greg nodded and walked her out, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she climbed in to the car and waved goodbye. She was in for a lot of changes when she got back home to Ipswich.

"Roman, come sit down honey," Caitlin ordered.

The boy climbed over the seat and plopped down lazily between his mother and his grandmother. She felt a small smile tug at her lips, his mannerisms, the way he spoke, the looks he gave, they were all reminiscent of his father.

"You're going to see a lot of people who know who you are…" Caitlin informed him unzipping her backpack. "So, let me quiz you…"

The four year old looked up at her with those large blue eyes and a smirk on his thin lips, "Ok momma…"

She pulled out a picture of her, Caleb, Evelyn and James, "Do you know who these people are?"

"Momma…" He pointed to her. "Nana…" He looked at the other two guys and he pointed to the older man first, "Papa…" Caitlin grinned and nodded her head, "Uncle Caleb,"

"Good job baby…" She hugged him close to her body. "Now, how about this one?" She pulled out the picture of her and Tyler from winter vacation several years ago.

"Uncle Tyler and Momma…"

"Good, and this one?" She held up her next picture.

"Uncle Pogo…" He grinned giggling at the name.

"Right, and finally…" She held up a picture of her and Reid.

"Daddy and momma…" He pointed them each out.

"He's so good at remembering…" Evelyn commented as the driver pulled up to the airport.

"I've tried; I wanted him to know who they all were when we got back…"

"That's was smart,"

Caitlin tossed her mother an amused smirk before they piled out, after a long tedious half hour through security, another hour and a half waiting; they were finally boarding the plane to Ipswich, Massachusetts.

Her brother called her and told her about Sarah being pregnant three years ago, and shortly after that she found out Tyler was also expecting his first child, unexpectedly. Three heirs to the Covenant, the next generations were all about the same age, the only one that was missing was Pogue.

Whenever Caitlin talked to him, he would tell her that nothing was new. From what Caleb told her he was turning in to the college version of Reid, and wasn't settling down. He refused. Reid had finally given up on trying to convince her to come home and be with him. He met a girl at Boston University and the two had been together for two years.

Roman had been talking nonstop about meeting his father, he was extremely excited.

Roughly six hours and twenty-five minutes later Evelyn Danvers, Caitlin Danvers and Roman Garwin were standing in the Boston, Massachusetts airport. They had only brought their carryons and a suitcase each while the rest of their things were on their way to Ipswich.

"You ready?" Evelyn asked slipping her sunglasses on to her face.

"I think so," Caitlin took a deep breath and made her way towards the driver that was waiting for them.

Roman was dragging his suitcase behind him, his transformers backpack on his back as he ran behind Evelyn and Caitlin shouting out hellos to everyone who went past him. The driver took their things and they were on their way home.

"I can't wait to meet Camden…" Caitlin sighed heavily thinking of her nephew that she hadn't yet met. "And Tanner," She looked at her mother.

"They look just like their fathers," Evelyn replied. "Are you excited to meet your cousins?" She asked putting a hand on Roman's knee.

"Yes Nana, I can't wait!" The boy said excitedly.

The ride was shorter than it felt. Caitlin yawned tiredly running her hand absentmindedly through her son's silky golden locks. Her mother sat straight up, the view of the Danvers' Manor came in to site. A small smile formed on her lips as the gates opened and the car parked.

"Can we go inside momma?" The young boy asked his eyes wide as he stared up at the large house.

"Of course," She laughed looking back at her mother who was talking to the driver. Evelyn held up a hand and Caitlin hoisted the boy in to her arms.

She walked up to the door; she could hear her mother's heels crunching in the gravel behind her. Caitlin pushed the door open and as soon as she stepped in to the foyer the lights turned on and a crowd of people jumped out at her.

"Surprise!"

Her eyes grew large as she stared at all of the familiar faces, and some that weren't so familiar. She grinned, her arms still wrapped around her son as she ran to her brother and his future wife, and their son.

"Look at you!" She squealed hugging Sarah tightly, the two women beaming as the boys in their arms were forced in to the same close vicinity.

They both began talking, a mile a minute as Caleb hugged his sister under one arm and his fiancée under the other, "Four years and you girls are still the same," He muttered.

"That's four years of information to catch up on!" Sarah exclaimed. "Camden," She looked at her three and a half year-old son, "This is your cousin, Roman…" She pointed to the four year old boy in her future sister-in-laws arms.

"Uncle Caleb," Roman pointed to the man between Caitlin and Sarah.

"Good job, baby…" Caitlin pressed an affection kiss to his cheek.

"Hey buddy," Caleb held his arms out to his nephew.

The boy giddily flopped himself forward in to the older man's arms. Caitlin smiled and turned to the rest of the group, she held her arms out and the three other men hugged her tightly. She pressed kisses to each of their cheeks and they all began talking.

"Hey momma," Caitlin turned around to look at her son.

"Yeah baby?" She asked him.

"That's my daddy…" He pointed to the blonde man.

Reid looked at the young boy and then at Caitlin, he pulled her in to a tight hug, "He knows who I am?" He asked her.

"I promised you he would," She whispered in to his chest.

"Uncle Caleb," The boy said softly to the dark haired man, the man grinned down at him.

"Yeah buddy, what's up?"

"Can I go see my daddy?"

Caitlin stifled a laugh in to Reid's chest and turned to her son, "Of course you can,"

Caleb put the boy down and he ran over to the blonde man who stooped down and collected the blonde boy in his arms. He held him close against his chest and closed his eyes, just taking in the feeling of the four year old in his arms.

"I love you," Reid whispered to the little boy. "I love you so much,"

The young boy pulled back a bit and placed a large kiss on Reid's mouth and giggled happily, "I love you, daddy!"

Reid wrapped his arms tighter around the boy not wanting to let go, Caitlin felt tears in her eyes as she felt a tug on the bottom of her jeans. She looked down at noticed Camden smiling up at her, dark brown eyes vibrant with mischief as she scooped him up.

"I'm your Auntie Caitlin…" She said softly. She turned to look at Tyler, his beautiful red head and the three year old he was toting. "And you must be Tanner," She grinned pinching his cheek.

"It's good to have you home, Lin…" Tyler grinned pulling her in for another hug.

"It's good to be home," She turned to look at the redhead. "You must be Annabelle, I'm Caitlin…"

"Nice to finally meet you, the guys talk about you all the time…"

"That's a good thing, I hope…" She laughed.

"Mmm, mostly…" Tyler announced laughing.

"Carly," Reid called out a woman's name and Caitlin turned around, she was finally going to meet the girl that tied down Reid Garwin for two years. A gorgeous short-haired brunette walked in to the room a smile on her face. "This is my son, Roman… Roman this is Carly…"

"Hello," The boy looked at her oddly.

"Hello to you," She grinned.

Reid put his arm around her waist and directed her towards Caitlin, "This is Caitlin Danvers," He nodded to her, "Caity this is my girlfriend, Carly"

"Nice to meet you," Caitlin shook her hand.

"Finally, we get to meet the great Caitlin," She laughed. "You're a huge hit around these parts, eh?"

"I like to think so," She laughed jokingly.

"He looks just like Reid," Carly mused touching the boys hair. "Almost like his twin…"

"Tell me about it," Caitlin grinned.

She looked around the room and saw all the happy faces; they played catch up and noticed that Pogue was abnormally quiet. She pulled him away from the group after about twenty minutes of on going banter.

"What's wrong?" She asked him her brow slammed together in confusion.

Pogue pulled her in to a hug and smiled, "Nothing, I'm just happy you're finally home…"

She smiled up at him and shook her head, "You've known that I'd be coming back for the last six months," She grinned pulling back from him a little bit.

"I know, but it's been four years Caity," Pogue shook his head. "I never thought I'd see you again after that day…" He wet his lips and held her closer. "I have been replaying the way you looked that day over and over in my head for the last four years… hoping that I could see you again…"

"I looked like shit that day," She remarked with a low laugh.

"You looked absolutely beautiful…" He told her pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. "You always look beautiful,"

"Pogue," Her brown eyes softened as she stared up at him. "I missed you," She pressed her cheek against his chest, trying to fight the warm sensation that was traveling throughout her body, the vivid fluttering in her stomach as his calloused fingertips caressed her bare arms.

"I missed you more," He pressed his lips in to her hair.

"Caitlin," Her brother's voice pulled her out of her daze and she pulled away from Pogue, her eyes piercing his for a half a second before returning back to the living room.

"What's up?" She asked shoving her hands in to her back pockets.

"Sarah and I have something to tell you," Caleb smiled grabbing his fiancée's hand.

"You're pregnant, again?" She asked with a grin.

"No," Sarah shook her head. "We're getting married…"

"Well I knew that…" Caitlin laughed as Pogue slipped his hand around her lower arm guiding her further in to the room.

"We're getting married tomorrow…" He surprised her.

"What?"

It was 'Shock Caitlin Day' she assumed. Her mouth fell open, her eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands together, "That is so great!"

"We've been planning it around you coming back, and I bought your dress," She smiled. "I want you to be my maid of honor!"

Caitlin's face fell and she stared at the blonde in complete shock, "But Sarah…" She looked at the other two girls in the room.

"No buts about it missy, you have a fitting tonight with me, Carly and Annabelle…"

She smiled and embraced her soon-to-be sister-in-law. The two girls pulled their sons in to their laps and began to talk about the details, Carly and Annabelle falling in shortly after making the four older guys groan and run off in to the other room.

Later that night Sarah dragged Annabelle, Carly and Caitlin to the parlor where Evelyn was talking to the seamstress. All of the girls were talking about their time in high school, after Sarah brought up how things had been rocky at first between everyone.

"Then after Caitlin left…" Sarah continued and Carly looked up confused.

"Why did you leave?" She questioned.

Caitlin looked at Carly a look of horror on her face, she didn't know how much of what happened Reid and Tyler had told their girls, and how much she should tell them. She swallowed hard and shook her head.

"It's complicated…" She responded.

"We've got all night for complicated…" Annabelle stated folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, Reid and I ended up getting drunk at one of his parties, in February and we slept together…" She took a deep breath. "A few weeks later I started dating Tyler…" She looked over at Annabelle who didn't look shocked by the news at all. "As if my life hadn't been complicated enough, I found out I was pregnant… it wasn't Tyler's I knew that from the beginning…" She scrunched her nose up. "And I didn't know how to tell anyone, I swore Reid to secrecy about that night…"

After a short pause, she continued, "I was in love with Tyler, head over heels and head been for some time… come to find out Reid was in love with me… Tyler was pissed because he thought I cheated on him with Reid. After everything was sorted out, between all of us… I was stuck between a rock and a hard place…"

"That is something else…" Carly nodded.

"Yeah, then after things started coming together I realized that they weren't the only ones that I had feelings for, and that's when I just couldn't take it anymore…"

Sarah glanced over at her, as did Evelyn.

No one said anything until after they were fitted for their dresses; Sarah had casually changed the subject. She was watching Annabelle and Carly leave the room when Sarah grabbed her arm and gave her a warm smile.

"How come you didn't say anything about you liking Pogue?"

"I didn't exactly want to believe it at first," She licked her dry lips. "I tried pushing away the feelings I had for all of them."

"He doesn't know?"

"No," Caitlin shook her head. "I always thought he'd get back together with Kate, but it's been four and a half years since then…" She shook her head. "I guess I just wanted them all to move on,"

"You should probably tell him," The blonde remarked watching Evelyn scurry out of the room.

"He doesn't see me like that; I'm like his little sister…"

"Are you blind?" Sarah scoffed. "All I saw today were little cartoon hearts circling around his head when he looked at you…"

"You're full of it…"

"Right, ok… you'll see…" Sarah grinned giving her a tight hug.

"Slumber party tonight?" She asked looking around the old house.

"Sounds like a plan…"

* * *

The next day was hectic. Sarah was running around like a crazy woman, Caleb was trying to get in to the house, but Annabelle, Carly and Caitlin were refusing to let him in to see his bride to be. Caitlin even had to enlist her mother's help on keeping him out.

"Only an hour left," Caitlin whispered walking in to Caleb's room where Sarah was standing with her dress on.

"I'm so nervous," Sarah replied hoarsely.

"Don't be, you've been with him for nearly six years… you have a gorgeous son together, everything is perfect…"

"I wish your dad could have been here," Sarah felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"I know, but he's here in spirit…" Caitlin leaned in to wipe away her tears.

"Girls," Evelyn's voice came from outside of the room. "The limo is here…" She told them.

Sarah and Caitlin walked in to the hallway being joined by Annabelle and Carly; the girls followed Evelyn out to the limo and climbed in. They were heading in to Boston for the wedding, and were now being followed by one of the photographers.

Arriving at the location, Caitlin was in awe. Everything was so beautiful, she hated that she couldn't be a part of the planning of such an incredible event, but was honored that she could take part in the actual ceremony.

She helped Sarah out of the limo and they went straight up to her suite where she would finish getting ready, or just have a couple of drinks before she was ready to walk down the aisle.

Upon entering the room the blonde's eyes flooded with tears she saw two people she had been dying to see since putting on her dress. She ran in to their arms and welcomed the hugs and kisses that were tossed at her.

"Mom, Dad… I'm so glad you're here…" She whispered her make up bound to be messed up by now.

Within the hour Sarah was getting ready to walk down the aisle, they were all waiting for her as her mother and father walked her down the aisle and gave her away. Caitlin couldn't hold in the tears as the pastor married the two under an array of beautifully cut flowers.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife," The pastor smiled and looked at Caleb. "You may now kiss your bride,"

Caleb grinned happily pulling Sarah in to his arms and the two shared an intimate kiss. The entire lot of family and friends erupted happily as they walked back towards the large building where the reception would be taking place.

Caitlin stepped up and hooked her arm with Pogue who was the best man, and the two walked back joining Caleb and Sarah. Soon Carly and Reid and Annabelle and Tyler joined them and the photographers demanded more pictures.

"I don't want to see another flash, ever…" Caitlin groaned leaning against the wall waiting to be 'introduced' in to dinner where Sarah and Caleb would enjoy their first dance.

"You're being overdramatic," Pogue laughed from next to her.

She closed her eyes and made a noise, tilting her head slightly so she could look up at him through tiny slits. He looked absolutely handsome in his tuxedo, his hair was the same as usual, but looked silky and soft to the touch.

Her hand reached up on its own accord and touched a piece of the light brown hair that was hanging in his face. Pogue's hazel eyes turned on her and she slowly retracted her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked coyly.

"Your hair, it looks really soft," She whispered and turned to look away.

"Thanks," Pogue glanced down at her awkwardly and they waited to be called to the front door by the wedding planner.

Annabelle and Tyler entered first, followed by Reid and Carly. Pogue grabbed her hand and pulled her to the double doors and they both put on forced smiles as they were introduced to the family and friends of both the bride and the groom.

"The best man, Pogue Parry and the maid of honor, Caitlin Danvers,"

They walked to their chairs next to where Sarah and Caleb would be and took their seats. The DJ looked at the doors and introduced the new married couple.

"And it's my pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Caleb Danvers!"

The incredible duo walked through the doors and the DJ began spinning their first dance. Caitlin felt her heart ache at the sight of them, in a good way. She didn't know what it was about Sarah but she lit up the room, and she lit up Caleb's face.

"They are impossibly perfect for each other," Carly muttered from next to her.

"Yeah," Annabelle sighed watching them fondly.

Most of the night was a blur to Caitlin; she had danced with every member of the Covenant, her son, her nephews, and her Uncles. She was dancing with her brother and he was keeping their conversation light hearted.

"Sarah tells me that you've fallen for someone," He pointed out.

Caitlin glanced over at Sarah who was happily dancing with Pogue goofily. Pogue had been drinking but she knew he wasn't drunk… but by his actions you thought he would be. She smiled and looked back up at her brother.

"Life sucks," She muttered with a shrug.

"He's been waiting for you," Caleb continued. Caitlin's eyebrow lifted in interest and begged her brother to go on. "I bet you didn't know that when you had a crush on him in sixth grade, that he had a crush on you…"

"No way," Caitlin shook her head.

"Yes way, but then Kate got a hold of him…" Caleb shook his head. "After you left, Tyler and Reid weren't the only ones hurting…"

"Caleb," She looked at her brother her eyes full of confusion.

"You deserve to be happy, Caity…" Caleb nodded his head.

"You should go over there and ask her to dance, maybe talk to her…" Sarah urged as Pogue turned her and gracefully dipped her with a grin on his handsome face.

"Who?" He asked casually.

"You know who, don't be a jerk…" The married blonde quipped narrowing those big blue eyes on him.

"What exactly should I talk to her about?"

"Maybe the fact that you both have feelings for each other and are too stubborn to realize it," She stated stealing a glance at her husband who was happily dancing with his sister.

Pogue gave her a strange look and she pushed him towards Caleb and Caitlin. Sarah tapped Caitlin on the shoulder and she turned around, her eyes meeting hazel ones.

"Wanna swap?" Sarah asked with a huge grin on her face.

Caitlin gave the blonde a look, who gave her a strict look right back. The fast song slipped in to a slow song and Caleb shoved her in to Pogue's arms. She shot them both nasty looks and gave Pogue a grin.

"They're not obvious or anything," Pogue laughed as he swayed back and forth with Caitlin in his arms.

"Seriously," She muttered shaking her head. "I'm sorry about that; they're just being real big pains in my ass,"

Pogue laughed and nodded his head, "Trust me, I completely understand." They danced for a few beats in silence before Pogue sighed heavily, "Caitlin, I have to tell you something…"

Caitlin's brown eyes narrowed and she looked at him concerned, this really didn't sound too good. She furrowed her brows and she waited for him to continue.

"What's up Pogue?" She asked him nervously.

"I like you," Pogue confessed.

Caitlin let out a small embarrassed laugh, "I like you too,"

"No, I mean I like you, like you… like… that…" He lifted his chin in the direction of Caleb and Sarah.

Caitlin looked down at her feet and then back up at him, "I know, I like you like that too…"

A smile spread across her face as he realized what she was saying. Caitlin could see Pogue's demeanor change a bit, he seemed more relaxed, a spark of something hit his eyes and Caitlin placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you remember when Reid told you I had a crush on you in the sixth grade?" Caitlin questioned him as another slow song started.

"The highlight of my young life, yes… I remember…" Pogue grinned.

"It was on my… our birthday…" She reminded him stealing a glance at the very happy married couple.

"Yeah, Tyler, Reid and I bought you that awesome skateboard…" Pogue remembered.

"Oh right, the one you guys never let me use…" She pointed out with a playful grin.

"What about that day?" He asked changing the topic back.

"Mom had two cakes made for us, one for Cale and one for me…" She looked up and remembered a small smile on her face. "It wasn't long after that picture was taken of us… when I told you that I was going to marry you…" She laughed.

Pogue laughed nodding his head, "Couldn't forget that moment if I tried."

"Well Caleb got to blow his candles out first and told everyone what he wished for," She shook her head. "Then it was my turn, I blew out the candles…"

"And you refused to tell us what you wished for," Pogue finished for her.

"Yeah," She blushed at the memory. "I wished that I'd get my happy ending," Her eyes met his and Pogue could feel the fluttering in his stomach. "And I wished that it was with you,"

"Momma!" Roman's voice carried throughout the large ball room and she watched him run over to her.

She grinned scooping up the blonde boy in her arms and continued to dance with Pogue with her son in her arms, "Uncle Pogo!" He pushed his little finger in to his muscular chest.

"My buddy, what is going on?" He asked with a grin.

"Daddy said you need to kiss already," The young boy managed out.

Pogue laughed and looked over at Reid who was surrounded by Carly, Annabelle, Tyler, Sarah and Caleb, all with expectant looks on their faces. Caitlin blushed and shook her head she pressed a kiss to her son's forehead and put him down.

"So, how about that happy ending Miss Danvers?"

Caitlin nodded her head and pressed her lips to Pogue's for the firs time. It had been everything she hoped for and more. Pulling away from the long haired man she blushed furiously and was happy to see that she might finally get her happy ending.

* * *

**Wow, it's over. Finally. I felt like this one was going to go on forever. Reid's ending I think was one of my favorites... but I don't know... I kind of liked them all in their own way.**

Thank you guys for sticking around for me. I really appreciate it!


End file.
